Epílogo de: ¿Qué Pasaría Si Algo Fuera Diferente?
by Luciaeverdeen
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, mejor conocida como la chica en llamas o el Sinsajo el símbolo de la rebelión, ha logrado obtener la libertad de Panem, pero a un alto costo. Esta historia es la continuación de "Sinsajo ¿Qué pasaría si algo fuera diferente?" la cual es continuación de "En Llamas ¿Qué pasaría si algo fuera diferente?". Si nunca han leído estas historias les recomiendo Hacerlo.
1. Sola

Sola

"_Me llamo Katniss Everdeen. Tengo 17 años. Mate a la nueva presidenta de Panem. Estoy confinada en el distrito 12. Estuve dos veces en los Juegos Del Hambre. Mi madre está muerta. Tuve un hijo. Lo perdí. Amo a Peeta Mellark. Está en el capitolio para tratar su secuestro. Prim está en el capitolio. Herida, pero con vida. Sera adoptada por otra familia. No sé cuándo la volveré a ver. No puedo salir del doce. No hay nadie que me acompañe en estos momentos. Estoy sola. Sola en este mundo"_

Estas son las palabras que me repito todos los días, desde que llegue al doce o mejor dicho, desde que estoy exiliada en el doce, para mantenerme cuerda o más bien mantener la poca cordura que me queda. Mientras que estoy sentada frente a la chimenea con la mirada perdida. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya que estando aquí sentada, luchando contra las pesadillas, sentimiento de culpa y depresión, no me ha sido importante saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

Cada día que pasa es lo mismo, despierto gracias a una pesadilla, las cuales siempre terminan con todos los que murieron y sufrieron por mi culpa, riéndose de como termine. Bajo y me quedo prendo la chimenea a pesar de que haga calor ya que me es relajante y me hace pensar en que sería de mi si no hubiera sucedido todo esto.

La respuesta es simple, todos seguiríamos bajo la dictadura de Snow.

Así que no me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero si me hubiera gustado tener otro final, uno en el cual no todos hubiéramos sufrido tanto.

No me ducho, no salgo y como poco ya que no tengo ganas de ello quisiera morir pero no siento que tenga el derecho de eso, no después de lo que le hice sufrir todos los que amo, conozco y no conozco, lo único que me merezco es esto morir deprimida y sola.

Se escucha como se abre la puerta principal, no me preocupa de que alguien pueda entrar ya que Haymitch es el único que vive aquí en el distrito, (o eso creo yo, pero no importa), para su visita quincenal lo cual quiere decir que ya se quedó sin licor y viene según a hacer su trabajo como "mentor" viniendo a comprobar que no me hay suicidado. Aunque Ambos sabemos que eso es imposible ya que no soy lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo.

-Buenos días Preciosa- Dice cuando está en el umbral de la sala de estar. No le contesto por lo que dice- Buenos días a ti también Haymitch, me alegro de verte aquí, preocupándote por mí, y por hacerme de desayunar- dice tratando de imitar mi voz, lo cual me causa gracia, por lo que una pequeña sonrisa aparece por mi rostro, el me devuelve el gesto, pero a la vez con lástima a través de sus ojos.

Se que le duele verme en esta situación ya que él me ve como la hija que nunca tuvo, pero no puedo hacer más que levantarme e ir a darme una ducha y comer lo que me prepare.

Recuerdo la primera vez que vino a visitarme.

_**Flashback.**_

Había pasado un mes desde que llegue al doce no me había duchado y solo había comido lo poco que me quedaba de despensa perecedera y tampoco demasiado ya que no me entraba en el estómago, gracias a este sentimiento de culpa que cargo conmigo.

Se escuchó como se abría la puerta, pero no me levante a ver quién era.

-Por qué no me sorprende encontrarte de esta manera- dijo Haymitch, sarcastico, yo no voltee a verlo.

Escuche como salía de la sala y se dirigía a la cocina a preparar algo de desayunar.

-Preciosa, ya está listo el desayuno- no hice ningún intento por moverme de donde estaba y tampoco tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo.

De pronto se colocó frente a mí con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas y dijo.

-Preciosa, se que los extrañas y yo también así que por favor no actúes de esta manera ya que parce como si no estuvieras, eres como una hija para mi así que me duele verte de esta manera, sé que yo tampoco lo estoy enfrentando de la mejor manera, pero para mí ya es tarde mientras que para ti aún hay esperanzas, eres joven y sé que vas a encontrar la manera de salir de esto, así que por favor te pido que por lo menos mientras yo este sobrio tú por lo menos trates de asearte y comer algo, por favor es lo único que te pido, no lo hagas por mi hazlo por ellos- Dijo abrazándome provocando que todas las lágrimas que tenía contenidas salieran.

Y por fin pudiera desahogarme con alguien que entendía mi dolor.

_**Fin Del Flashback**_

Hice lo que me pidió durante una semana hasta que llego el tren con su cargamento de licor y desapareció quince días, así que ya sé que cada quince días se le acaba el licor y viene a visitarme hasta que llega su licor y así sucesivamente.

Me doy una ducha para limpiarme la mugre acumulada en estos quince días, para después vestirme y dejarme el cabello suelto para que se seque ya que no tengo ánimos de peinarme.

Cuando bajo al comedor me encuentro con dos tazas de café y dos platos con huevos revueltos, colocados uno en cada extremo de la mesa.

Me siento en una de las sillas y comienzo a comer, antes no me gustaba el café pero en una de las tantas noches en las que me desperté por una pesadilla, buscando una forma de mantenerme despierta, decidí hacerme un café, aunque prácticamente yo no tomo café con leche sino leche con café ya que menos de la mitad es café y lo demás es leche, por lo que no sabe tan mal y sirve para mantenerme despierta.

-Ves preciosa, bañándose y arreglándose- me mira de arriba abajo y dice- bueno más o menos, uno cambia para verse más decente-

Yo solo le dedico una sonrisa sarcástica mientras bebo el café.

El resto del desayuno pasa en silencio, cuando terminamos nos quedamos cada uno perdido en nuestros pensamientos.

Hasta que el rompe el silencio.

-Preciosa acaba de llegar esta mañana- dice tendiéndome un sobre color crema, como el que me dieron antes de venir aquí. En el cual me dieron las noticias que terminaron hundiéndome en esta depresión de la cual no puedo salir ya que la única que persona que puede lograrlo está a muchos kilómetros de aquí.

-Preciosa no es tan malo como parece- dice dejando el sobre en medio de la mesa.

Lo tomo con la mano temblorosa, pero solo me quedo viendo el sobre sin el valor suficiente para abrirlo.

Haymitch se da cuenta de mi nerviosismo por lo que se retira de la cocina, para dejarme sola, cosa que me alegra ya que prefiero leerla sola.

Siento como Buttercup se echa a mis pies, y yo inconscientemente le acaricio el lomo con la punta del pie, no puedo creer que después de cómo lo he tratado siga aquí, dándome su compañía, que es lo que más aprecio en estos momentos, sentirme acompañada y valorada, aunque solo sea por él y Haymitch, por lo menos unos cuantos minutos.

_**Flashback.**_

Estoy sentada, con los ojos a medio cerrar gracias al sueño que tengo, pero no quiero hacerlo ya que no quiero tener esas malditas pesadillas.

Un sonido proveniente de la cocina hace que me levante de golpe, de seguro deje la ventana y una ráfaga de aire hizo que se cayeran algunas cosas, voy a la cocina para cerrar la ventana, pero me sorprende lo que me encuentro.

Buttercup, el gato zarrapastroso de Prim está aquí, es sorprendente como pudo venir desde el trece hasta aquí, se ve que ha comido bien, incluso mejor que yo, de seguro se comió varios animales que se encontró en su camino hasta aquí, y se porque está aquí.

Está buscando a Prim.

-Ella no está aquí- Sabe que me refiero a Prim porque inmediatamente levanta las orejas y suelta un maullido- Ella no está aquí gato estúpido- digo lanzándole una taza, ya que era lo único que tenía al alcance- no va a volver- digo cayendo al piso y abrazando mis piernas mientras lloro.

Me siento culpable por lo que le paso, por mi culpa ella quedo herida, por mi culpa está en silla de ruedas y por mi culpa ella ya no podrá volver al doce.

Buttercup, entiende lo que dije y se acerca a mis piernas mientras llora al igual que yo, ambos nos consolamos mutuamente.

_**Fin Del Flashback**_

No quiero abrir el sobre ya que temo que sean malas noticias, aunque también tengo curiosidad por saber si son buenas noticias, así que sin más lo abro.

"_Señorita Everdeen._

_Señorita, espero que este siguiendo las indicaciones que se le dieron, y que este bien._

_Le envió esta carta para informarle que el día 25 de Marzo del presente año se hará una cena para celebrar un año de libertad de Panem y también dar unos reconocimientos._

_Por lo cual su exilio será revocado por tres días del día 24 de Marzo al 26 de Marzo._

_También estarán presentes los demás vencedores ya que son los invitados de honor en esta ceremonia, por lo que no debería sentirse preocupada por no tener con quien convivir y sentirse observada por todos los presentes._

_Cabe recordarle que esto será aprovechado para evaluar la conducta de todos los vencedores, especialmente usted para saber si ya se le puede retirar los cargos, como el exilio y la clasificación de Mentalmente Desoriemtada que se tiene de usted si no tendremos que tomar otras medidas, con respecto a ello._

_No se preocupe por lo que va a utilizar ese día, ya lo tenemos todo arreglado, su equipo de preparación será el encargado de ello._

_Espero contar con su presencia en este evento tan importante para toda Panem, ya que será transmitido en todos los distritos para mostrarles que a pesar de aun Estar superando nuestras perdidas hay que celebrar que somos libres de vivir nuestras vidas en paz y sin temor a que todo lo que nos hace felices se nos sea arrebatado de las manos._

_Atentamente:_

_**Elizabeth Paylor.**_

_Presidenta del nuevo Panem"_

Es peor de lo que esperaba, hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa menos esto, creía que después de haber terminado con la revolución y haber sido exiliada aquí al doce, había acabado con todo eso de tener que aparecer en público para mostrar algo que no soy. Que vivo feliz a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, que estoy tratando de salir adelante y que tengo la libertad que siempre anhele.

Cuando en realidad, estoy sola, en depresión y traumada gracias a todo lo que viví y exiliada en el distrito doce.

* * *

**Después de mucho tiempo aquí está el primer capítulo, perdón si está un poco corto, pero lo que pasa es que tengo que volver a tomarle el ritmo a esta historia, díganme que les pareció y no se cada cuanto tiempo voy a estar actualizando así que no se desesperen.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	2. Tener Que Fingir Ser Alguien Que No Soy

Fingir que soy alguien que no soy en realidad

Levanto la vista del sobre y me encuentro con la mirada de Haymitch el cual esta recargado en el umbral de la cocina, me está mirando fijamente esperando mi respuesta.

-No voy a ir- respondo seria, él levanta las cejas en modo de explicación a mis repentinas palabras, ya que desde que llegue nunca había dicho palabra alguna frente a él, pero también sé que se está burlando de mí, por lo que vuelvo a decir- No voy a ir-

-Preciosa, no te están preguntando si quieres ir, prácticamente te están obligando a ir, y mostrar lo asombrosa que es tu vida ahora que somos "libres" , y a mí me están obligando a comprobar que leas la carta, que aceptes ir y que yo sea el que te lleve a esa "Maravillosa" cena- responde sarcásticamente.

-Pues no, no voy a ir de hipócrita a demostrar que estoy bien y feliz con mi vida actual cuando tú y yo- nos señalo a ambos- sabemos que en realidad mi vida es una completa mierda- respondo enojada- y tampoco me puedes llevar si no salgo de la casa el día que tenemos que irnos- agrego con superioridad.

-Pues prácticamente ya lo hiciste preciosa, porque esa carta llego como hace 2 semanas y mañana viene un aerodeslizador por nosotros, así que te recomiendo que vayas practicando tu mejor cara para que vean que no estás tan loca y te dejen salir del distrito o por lo menos los antiguos habitantes del distrito se animen a regresar- dice aproximándose a la puerta principal.

Me levanto de golpe de la mesa, para seguirlo, cuando está tomando la perilla de la puerta le pregunto.

-¿Ya lo tenías planeado verdad?- el solo sonríe y sale por la puerta.

Tomo lo primero que veo, lo cual es un jarrón, y lo lanzo contra la puerta mientras grito.

-¡MALDITO BORRACHO, NO VOY A HACER NADA DE LO QUE ME PIDAS!-

Después subo a mi habitación sin ni siquiera recoger el desorden, te tumbo en la cama y me hago un ovillo, pensando en que no puedo ir a esa cena y fingir ser alguien que no soy, ya tuve suficiente con el último año y medio de mi vida, y no creo soportarlo más.

"_Voy caminando por las calles del distrito, por la plaza, para ser exactos, no hay nadie en las calles a pesar de ser mediodía, que es la hora del almuerzo en varios trabajos, o niños que aprovechan que el sol está en su punto exacto y aprovechar para poder jugar. Por los cual es extraño no encontrar a nadie._

_Sigo caminando hasta que me encuentro a una niña con un abrigo amarillo arrodillada, veo como su cuerpo se convulsiona, por lo que me acerco a ella y a unos pasos me doy cuenta de que está llorando, coloco mi mano en su hombro, para consolarla, pero al hacerlo me percato de que esta fría, como si estuviera muerta._

_La niña se voltea y esta pálida, sin ningún rastro de color en su rostro, también tiene una mancha de sangre al igual que un hoyo como de una bala o mejor dicho una flecha, en su abrigo a la altura del corazón, y frente a ella esta está el cuerpo inerte de una mujer, con una flecha clavada en la cabeza, que al parecer es la madre de la niña._

_-Asesina- Dice la niña en un susurro mientras me mira fijamente, y después baja la mirada hacia mi mano._

_Yo también miro mi mano y veo que tengo mi arco en la mano, inmediatamente lo dejo caer como si me quemara y trato de salir de ese lugar._

_Pero cuando lo intento más niños, hombres y mujeres aparecen, todos con una flecha clavada en algún lugar de su cuerpo o heridas graves, comienzan a rodearme, mientras dicen._

_-"Asesina, tu nos mataste, no mereces vivir, que bueno que estás sola, es lo que te mereces"- entre otras cosas._

_Como no puedo escapar de ellos me tapo los oídos para ya no escucharlos, pero al contrario sus acusaciones se hacen más fuertes y constantes, hasta que gracias a la presión que estoy haciendo con mis manos en mi cabeza y la falta de aire caigo inconsciente."_

Me despierto de _golpe, cosa que hace que me maree y tenga que cerras los ojos para que se me pase, cuando los abro la luz blanca de la habitación me encandila por lo que tardo unos segundos en adaptarme a la luz y percatarme de algo._

Esta no es mi habitación.

No tardo nada en darme cuenta de que estoy en un aerodeslizador, maldito Haymitch aprovecho que estaba dormida para subirme al aerodeslizador sin que me diera cuenta y no pusiera resistencia, enserio no me gusta que se emborrache, pero tampoco me gusta que en sus momentos de sobriedad sea tan inteligente.

Me paso las manos sobre la cara para tranquilizarme, cosa que no funciona por lo que me quedo viendo un punto inexistente en el techo.

Escucho como la puerta se abre pero no volteo a ver quién es porque ya se la respuesta.

-Buenos días, Preciosa, sí que tienes el tienes el sueño pesado- dice en tono burlón.

Por lo que yo solo me limito a lanzarle una mirada llena de odio, y vuelvo mi vista al techo.

-Katniss- dice serio, pero no lo volteo a ver – sé que no querías venir, pero es por tu propio bien, ambos sabemos que los demás están igual de inconformes con esto, pero enserio esperemos que esta es la última vez que vas a tener que fingir que estas bien cuando en realidad estas de la mierda, también hazlo para que ya no piensen que estás loca, Bueno, mentalmente desorientada, como ellos dicen, y puedas seguir adelante con tu vida- lo volteo a ver y pienso en lo que dijo, y es cierto.

No soy la única que está sufriendo, por lo que digo.

-Lo intentare, pero no prometo nada-

-Bueno algo es algo, ve y arréglate un poco para que desayunes antes de que lleguemos.- después sale por la puerta dejándome sola.

Hago lo que me pide y después de desayunar llegamos al capitolio, en donde un automóvil nos esperaba para llevarnos al antiguo centro de entrenamiento.

Cuando llegamos, nos conducen hasta el último piso, como cuando vine para mis primeros juegos, sacudo mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos porque no quiero que me afecten.

Al abrirse la puerta del elevador en el piso, Flavius, Venia y Octavia, me reciben entre gritos y abrazos, yo solo me limito a sonreírles para no parecer descortés. Ya no tienen sus típicas ropas y aspecto de antes ahora parecen más normales, cosa que me alegra.

Despues del emotivo recibimiento me llevan a mi habitación en donde inmediatamente me desnudan y me meten a la bañera, ponen varios productos para mejorar el aspecto de mi piel, la cual aún tiene las cicatrices provocadas por las quemaduras, me quitan el vello, de todo mi cuerpo, me lavan el cabello y me lo cortan y me arreglan las uñas de los pies y manos.

Cuando terminan de mejorarme el aspecto físico, me dan un albornoz y me sientan en una silla frente a un espejo, no hacen nada solamente nos quedamos viendo a los ojos atreves del espejo, hasta que pregunto.

-¿Cómo me van a arreglar?- Venia va a la cama en donde traen todo para arreglarme y me tiende, una carpeta.

En la parte delantera tiene en medio un Sinsajo, cosa que quiere decir que el contenido de la misma es exclusivo para mí, lo abro y lo que encuentro me sorprende.

Son bocetos de varios vestidos, largos, cortos, esponjados, lisos, sencillos, extravagantes, morados, azules, rojos amarillos, entre otros, todos estos diseños solamente pueden ser de Cinna.

-¿Cómo?- es lo único que digo mientras paso la mano entre los dibujos como si pudiera sentir la tela entre ellos, y también como si Cinna estuviera aquí mismo.

-El dejo varias carpetas, cada una con diferente tipo de ropa, vestidos, faldas, blusas, pantalones, entre otros, ya hechos exclusivamente para ti, ya que tú eras su musa, y él ya sabía lo que le esperaba después de tu entrevista para el vasallaje.- dice Octavia.

-Nosotros tenemos aquí algunos de esas carpetas, y ropa, la otra parte está en el sótano de tu casa.- concluye Flavius.

Yo solamente sigo, mirando los bocetos embobada, y lamentando el que no esté aquí.

"Está muerto por tu culpa" me recuerda mi subconsciente.

-¿Cuál quieres querida?- me pregunta Octavia con amabilidad.

-Este- le respondo señalándole, un vestido largo, sin mangas, que es negro en la parte del busto hasta la cintura, en donde tiene un cinturón del mismo color, luego a partir de la cintura, en el frente es de una mezcla de colores, gris, celeste, turquesa, lila, rosa y blanco hasta el final, en la parte de atrás es una mezcla de colores, morado, fucsia, lila, violeta, rosa y blanco hasta el final.

-Buena elección, es un vestido muy hermoso, Venia ve por él, mientras que Flavius y yo la maquillamos y la peinamos- responde Octavia tomando la carpeta y entregándosela a venia.

Cuando terminan ya no parezco una loca, sino más bien alguien que pudo seguir adelante con su vida y está orgullosa de ello.

Les sonrió en forma de agradecimiento por el trabajo que hicieron.

"Detrás de esa sonrisa, se encuentra una joven herida y destrozada emocionalmente" pienso.

Despues me llevan la entrada principal del edificio en donde me espera un automóvil que me llevará a la misión presidencial que es en donde se hará la dichosa cena.

Como voy sola en el automóvil viendo por la ventana, comprobando que ya todos en el capitolio cambiaron sus aspectos y formas de ser, también se puede ver personas de otros distritos paseando libremente.

Al llegar a la mansión e ir al salón, me conducen hasta una mesa la cual está sola, por lo que pienso es que me quieren mantener alejada de los demás o algo por el estilo, me ofrecen una copa con vino la cual acepto, ya que según me dijo el mesero no tiene Alcohol.

-¡DESEREBRDA!- escucho que gritan ubico el origen de la voz inmediatamente y sé que es Johanna ya que ella es la única que me llama así.

Veo que viene acompañada de Annie la cual tiene a un bebé de uno meses en brazos, el cual es su hijo y el de Finnick.

"El padre de ese niño se perdió su nacimiento por tu culpa" me recuerda mi subconsciente.

-Hola Johanna, Hola Annie- digo cuando llegan a la mesa y toman asiento.

-Katniss, te presento a Finnick Jr.- dice Annie mostrándome al bebé, lo veo y me doy cuenta con el parecido que tiene con su padre, su cabello cobrizo, la forma de su rostro todo, la única diferencia son sus ojos que son una mezcla de los ojos de Annie y Finnick.

-Es muy hermoso, Annie- respondo sincera.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?- Me ofrece Annie, pero el sentimiento de culpa por el que Finnick no esté aquí, hace que no acepte.

-No Annie, Gracias por la oferta, pero no creo estar en condiciones para hacerlo-

-Está bien no hay problema-

-Descerebrada ¿Sigues estando loca?- pregunta Johanna curiosa.

-Mentalmente Desorientada, y pues…- respondo haciendo un gesto de indiferencia.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estabas confinada en el doce?-

-Sí, pero Paylor, me lo revoco por el día de ayer, hoy y mañana, pero apenas llegue hoy, y el motivo es que tengo que estar aquí, de hipócrita fingiendo ser alguien que no soy-

-Nosotras igual, así que ¡viva la Hipocresía!- responde alzando mi copa para después tomársela.

Seguimos platicando por un rato hasta que comienzan a llegar más personas, entre ellas Peeta.

* * *

**Hola** **aquí está el segundo capítulo, que según por los comentarios y mensajes que me mandaron es muy esperado. Así que espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**No olviden comentar que les pareció.**

**P.D: Tengo una pregunta fuera de tema. ¿Me podrían recomendar algún libro con final trágico? Nada más que no sea de John Green o divergente por favor.**

**Besos Atte:LuciaEverdeen.**


	3. Las Apariencias Engañan

Las apariencias engañan.

_"Seguimos platicando por un rato hasta que comienzan a llegar más personas entre ellas Peeta"_

_A los pocos segundos que cruza la puerta, nuestras miradas se encuentran._

Se ve mucho mejor desde la última vez que lo vi. Ha ganado peso, al parecer ha estado haciendo ejercicio, y las marcas de las cicatrices son imperceptibles, solo se ven si sabes que están ahí.

Seguimos con la mirada el uno sobre el otro hasta que llega a la mesa.

-Hola Katniss- dice con un tono que no sé si es inseguridad o rencor.

-Hola Peeta ¿Cómo has estado?- respondo nerviosa por su reacción.

El parece debatirse mentalmente en que responder, hasta que después de unos segundos dice.

-Bien, de hecho me ayer me dieron de alta, y pienso volver al doce pasado mañana ¿Y tú como has estado?-

-Me alegro de que ya te hayan dado de alta, y respecto a cómo me encuentro, no voy a decir que bien, porque no es cierto, por lo que solamente te voy a decir que no he tenido la valentía para suicidarme, lo cual encuentro como una buena señal- respondo sincera.

Todos me miran con los ojos abiertos como platos. Y en la mirada de Peeta puedo encontrar el dolor que le causaron mis palabras. Me duele verlo así, por lo que cuando voy a disculparme la voz de Paylor resuena por toda la sala.

-Buenas Noches, Me alegro de que todos estén aquí presentes, celebrando el primer año desde que Panem dejo de ser una nación sumida en una dictadura en una nación libre y prospera, cosa que esperemos sea definitiva para tener un buen futuro para las futuras generaciones, aunque esto no se logró de la noche a la mañana y mucho menos sin varios sacrificios los cuales no han sido en vano gracias a todos los que participaron en la revolución, pero quisiera especialmente agradecer, a esa persona que encendió la chispa necesaria para motivar a todos los ciudadanos luchar por la libertad que se había estado buscando por años, todos sabemos de quien se trata, pero aún así decidimos hacer un video para agradecerle todos los sacrificios que hizo por nosotros- dicho esto las luces se apagan y comienza el video.

En el se muestra como desde los primeros juegos sacaba las bayas, en los segundos juegos como destruía el campo de fuerza junto la arena, las Propos del Sinsajo y cosas así, pero no muestran todo lo que sufrí gracias a ello, cosa que provoca que me den nauseas, por lo que me levanto de la mesa y voy al baño, lo bueno es que gracias a que las luces están apagadas, y todos están entretenidos en el video nadie se da cuenta de mi ausencia.

Cuando entro al baño me aproximo al lavamanos y me limpio la cara, y al verme al espejo me doy cuenta de que ya no estamos bajo la dictadura de Snow sigo siendo la persona me he convertido o más bien en lo que me han convertido.

"Una Asesina a sangre fría y que se deja manipular para complacer a los demás" y me odio por ello.

De la rabia que siento al ver en el espejo mi reflejo lo rompo con mis manos, varios pedazos se incrustan en las mismas, pero no me duele, de seguro mañana si y lo hará como un demonio.

No puedo volver con estas heridas a la cena por lo que decido salir a tomar aire fresco y volver al antiguo centro de entrenamiento. Por suerte en el baño hay una puerta que da al recibidor, pero antes de salir escucho como la presidenta Paylor dice mi nombre.

"Mierda", me digo mentalmente, ya que para este momento ya todos en la cena se habrán dedo cuenta de mi ausencia y van a venir a buscarme, lo cual quiere decir que me van a ver con estas heridas, van a creer que sigo loca y me van a sedar o algo por el estilo. Cosa que no quiero.

Por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces salgo corriendo del baño, directo a la puerta principal, al ir bajando las escaleras caigo de rodillas gracias a los tacones que traigo puestos, así que me pongo de pie, me los quito y comienzo a correr para después arrojar los zapatos sin voltear a ver dónde caen.

Considero en subir al automóvil que me trajo aquí, pero luego recuerdo que Paylor de seguro ya aviso para que no me dejen ir, por lo que comienzo a correr entre las calles del capitolio, en el camino todas las personas me ven como si estuviera loca, otros se sorprenden al verme o ni siquiera me toman en cuenta.

Por suerte el edificio no está muy lejos pero para cuando llego, tengo toda mi cara pegajosa gracias al sudor y el maquillaje, mis rodillas me arden gracias a los raspones que me hice al caer por las escaleras, y mis manos me arden, duelen y están llenas de sangre seca y fresca.

Subo hasta el último piso y cuando llego, voy a mi habitación me siento en la cama sin molestarme en curarme las heridas o limpiarme porque ya que no tengo ánimos de hacerlo.

Me quedo viendo por la ventana hasta que escucho que abren la puerta de golpe seguida del grito de Haymitch.

-¡¿Qué mierda, tienes en la cabeza, preciosa?!-

Solamente volteo a verlo y me encojo de hombros ya que ni yo misma lo sé.

-¡¿Acaso quieres que Paylor mande a alguien para que te seden y que te manden al hospital psiquiátrico? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?!- vuelve a gritarme.

-¡Lo único que quiero es irme a mi casa, en donde nadie me obligue fingir que estoy bien cuando en realidad no lo estoy y también quiero olvidar los últimos dos años de mi vida, los cuales han sido una mierda!- grito enojada mientras me levanto y me encierro en el baño dando un portazo.

Se pone a golpear la puerta mientras grita para que le abra pero lo único que hago es recargarme contra la bañera mientras lo escucho hasta que se cansa.

Me quito el vestido y me pongo una de las batas para dormir que hay aquí guardadas, me limpio la cara y las manos pero estas no dejan de sangrar, busco algo con que curarme las heridas pero no hay nada, por lo que rompo unas tiras del vestido y las uso para detener la hemorragia, después vuelvo a sentarme contra la bañera.

Después de una hora siento como me pesan los parpados pero cuando estoy a punto de quedarme dormida escucho como vuelven a tocar la puerta, sé que no es Haymitch porque el golpe no fue brusco como el suele hacerlo, por lo que me levanto y abro la puerta.

Detrás de la misma esta Peeta con un botiquín en la mano y dice.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

Solamente asiento y me hago a un lado para que pueda pasar.

_**PROV PEETA.**_

Ayer me dieron de alta en el centro de rehabilitación, lo que no sabía era que hoy todos los vencedores estábamos "invitados" o mejor dicho obligados a asistir a una cena para conmemorar el primer año de la libertad de Panem.

Cuando llego a la cena con lo primero que me encuentro son los ojos de Katniss, se ve hermosa con el vestido que trae pero eso no oculta que se ve más delgada de lo normal, lo cual me preocupa, ambos mantenemos contacto visual hasta que llego a la mesa.

_-Hola Katniss- _Digo inseguro ya que no sé qué más decirle

_-Hola Peeta ¿Cómo has estado?- _Responde nerviosa.

De pronto vienen a mi mente varias imágenes que no se si son ciertas o no ya que gracias a que pude recuperar mis recuerdos uno de los efectos secundarios es tener ciertos flashback confundiéndome más. Poco a poco van desapareciendo dejándome contestar.

_-Bien, de hecho me ayer me dieron de alta, y pienso volver al doce pasado mañana ¿Y tú como has estado?- _

_-Me alegro de que ya te hayan dado de alta, y respecto a cómo me encuentro, no voy a decir que bien, porque no es cierto, por lo que solamente te voy a decir que no he tenido la valentía para suicidarme, lo cual encuentro como una buena señal- _Me duelen sus palabras ya que me siento culpable por no haber estado con ella ayudándola a superar todo lo que paso.

Ella parece darse cuenta porque está a punto de decir algo cuando la voz de Paylor la interrumpe.

Voy a mi lugar el cual es frente a ella y escucho el discurso de Paylor agradeciéndonos a todos por haber participado en la revolución y después solamente a Katniss agradeciéndole por todos sus sacrificios, para después apagar las luces y transmitir un video.

Durante el video en la oscuridad puedo ver como Katniss va al baño, pero no vuelve. Encienden las luces y Paylor dice.

-Quisiera pedirle a Katniss Everdeen que pasara a recibir este premio como muestra de nuestra gratitud- pero ella no aparece.- ¿Katniss?- vuelve a preguntar

-¿Dónde está?- Me pregunta Haymitch.

-Creo que fue al baño pero no ha regresado- digo, parece que Johanna me escucho porque se levanta de golpe de la mesa y se dirige al baño mientras dice.

-Yo voy por ella, y me la traigo del cabello si es necesario- Haymitch y yo la seguimos ya que sabemos que si es capaz de hacerlo y Katniss no se dejara fácilmente.

Cuando llegamos al baño vemos que el espejo esta estrellado y manchado de sangre al igual que la perilla de la puerta que da al recibidor, lo cual quiere decir que lo rompió con sus manos.

-Luego dice que no está loca- Murmura Johanna.

Sin pensarlo dos veces voy al recibidor, y sigo las gotas de sangre que dan hasta la salida.

Afuera vemos sus zapatos tirados en el piso, por lo que de seguro se fue corriendo al centro de entrenamiento ya que es el único lugar al que sabe llegar aquí en el capitolio.

Al llegar al centro de entrenamiento Haymitch entra hecho una furia a la habitación de Katniss la cual está sentada en la cama viendo por la ventana.

_-¡¿Qué mierda, tienes en la cabeza, preciosa?!-_

Ella voltea a verlo y se encoje de hombros, provocando que Haymitch se enoje más de lo que estaba.

_-¡¿Acaso quieres que Paylor mande a alguien para que te seden y que te manden al hospital psiquiátrico? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?!- _Vuelve a gritar_._

_-¡Lo único que quiero es irme a mi casa, en donde nadie me obligue fingir que estoy bien cuando en realidad no lo estoy y también quiero olvidar los últimos dos años de mi vida, los cuales han sido una mierda!- _Grita enojada mientras va al baño y se encierra dando un portazo.

Haymitch comienza a golpear la puerta, pero es en vano ya que todos sabemos que Katniss no va a abrir la puerta hasta que se le pase el coraje, por lo que voy a buscar un botiquín para poder limpiarle las heridas cuando quiera salir.

Después de una hora Haymitch se da por vencido y se va a su habitación mientras me dice.

-Espero que tengas más suerte que yo-

Voy y toco la puerta, a los pocos segundos abre la puerta. Y le digo.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

Ella asiente y se hace a un lado dejándome pasar no dice nada solamente se sienta a la orilla de la bañera.

-Vengo a ayudarte con tus heridas, claro, solamente si tú quieres- Ella asiente mientras se quita unos pedazos de tela de lo que creo son de su vestido, de sus manos.

Durante todo el tiempo que le estuve limpiando vendando las heridas ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, no era ningún silencio incomodo al contrario era uno agradable.

Cuando termine me di cuenta de que ella estaba cabeceando por lo cual la levante en brazos para poder llevarla a su cama, ella no protesto, cuando la recosté murmuró.

-Peeta, Lamento lo que dije hace rato, no era mi intención, por favor quédate conmigo- dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

Me recuesto a un lado de ella y le doy un beso en la coronilla mientras le digo.

-Siempre-

_**FIN PROV PEETA.**_

* * *

_**Hola, aquí estoy actualizando después de un mes, y lo lamento mucho, pero lo que sucede es que tuve exámenes y proyectos, lo cual consumía todo mi tiempo y también mi perrita se enfermó y desgraciadamente falleció lo cual me tuvo triste y deprimida ya que ella era la que me hacía compañía mientras escribía, pero aun así no tengo perdón por no haber actualizado.**_

_**No olviden comentar que les pareció.**_

_**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**_


	4. Libre

Me despierto por primera vez en muchos meses, sin ninguna pesadilla, lo cual agradezco demasiado, volteo hacia donde Peeta estaba dormido para poder agradecerle por lo que hizo anoche, pero su lado esta vacío y frio lo cual quiere decir que hace un rato que se fue, de seguro a desayunar o preparar sus cosas, para cuando nos vayamos de aquí.

Me levanto y me doy una ducha, para después ir a desayunar, el comedor esta vacío lo cual quiere decir que todos están preparándose para volver al doce. Aprovecho que no hay nadie en el comedor para servirme el desayuno y desayunar a solas, cuando estoy por terminar, aparece Effie, con un aspecto normal.

Su cabello color miel cae en ondas sobre su espalda, trae un sencillo vestido color morado y su maquillaje es natural, es muy diferente a la Effie que conocí hace dos años.

-Katniss, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Y vestida de esa manera?, deberías de estar en tu habitación, arreglándote- exteriormente Effie ha cambiado completamente, pero interiormente sigue siendo la misma Effie de siempre.

-¿Arreglándome para qué?- respondo ya que se supone que para irme al doce no debo se arreglarme.

-Para la entrevista con Caesar que es en 45 minutos- responde como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Escupo el jugo que tenia en la boca, y Effie comienza a chillar.

-¡Katniss, eso no hace y mucho menos en la mesa!- yo solo bufo y salgo del comedor para dirigirme a mi habitación.

Cuando entro me encuentro a Flavius, Venia y Octavia, listos para prepararme, por lo cual no hay forma de que me escape de la entrevista, así que dejo que me hagan lo que me tengan que hacer, también pienso en lo mucho que han cambiado exterior e interiormente, ya que ya no vistan sus ropas extravagantes, su cabello lo traen de color natural, y sus pensamiento ya no son egoístas y vanidosos.

Después de prepararme con un pantalón y tacones negros y una blusa roja de botones me llevan a la estancia del edifico que es el lugar en donde se llevaran a cabo las entrevistas.

Al llegar a la estancia me percato de que acondicionaron el lugar con una tarima y cámaras por todos lados para grabar las entrevistas por todos los ángulos posibles. La primera en ser entrevistada es Annie.

_-Buenos Días pueblo de Panem- _Dice Caesar con su típico saludo y su típica sonrisa, él es de los pocos que no cambiaron interior no exteriormente- _, como todos sabemos el día de ayer su cumplió un año desde que nuestra querida Panem es libre de dictaduras, y para festejarlo se hizo una cena a la cual asistieron nuestros amados vencedores, a los cuales tengo el placer de entrevistar esta mañana, así que sin más preámbulos comencemos esas entrevistas, Démosle la bienvenida a Annie Cresta- _hace una pausa y luego dice_\- Perdón, quiero decir, Annie Odair, esposa del querido Finnick Odair- _Annie sube al escenario con el pequeño Finnick Jr. en brazos, para después sentarse enfrente de Caesar.

-_Buenos días Annie, es un placer tenerte aquí con nosotros- _

-_Buenos Días Caesar-_ Responde Annie tímida, y con miedo ya que, ella nunca había aparecido en público sin Finnick a su lado, por lo cual creo que lleva a su hijo en brazos.

_-Annie, ¿Quién es este pequeño?- _Dice Caesar, haciéndole muecas al pequeño para que se ría.

-_Finnick Jr.-_Responde Annie con orgullo y un brillo en sus ojos.

-_Oh, entonces este pequeño es hijo de dos vencedores, y déjame decirte que es idéntico a su padre, que por cierto, ¿Dónde está Finnick?- _Ella se tensa ante esa pregunta, para después responder.

_-No pudo acompañarnos- _dice Abrazando a su hijo, y no puedo evitar sentir culpa y coraje en contra de Caesar por preguntarle eso, todos saben lo que sucedió, o eso quiero creer.

El resto de la entrevista se la pasan hablando de que fue lo que hizo durante este último año, y después Johanna se les une ya que como ambas estaban en el cuatro la mayoría de sus anécdotas son entre ellas, conforme la entrevista iba avanzando Caesar, cada vez hacia preguntas que alteraban a Annie o hacían enojar a Johanna, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando le pregunto a Johanna.

-_Johanna, ¿No has encontrado a algún hombre que pueda soportarte?- _

Johanna solamente levanta las cejas en forma de explicación ante esa pregunta, pero como no la recibe dice.

_-No tengo porque responder esa pregunta, así que en pocas palabras que te importa- _Responde dando por terminada su entrevista.

-_Ahora, señoras y señores, una de las personas que más han estado esperando, Peeta Mellark- _Peeta aparece y saluda a Caesar y como siempre se pasan la entrevista entre risas y bromas hasta que Caesar pregunta.

_-¿Qué has hecho el último año?, Oí que estabas recuperándote de las secuelas de la revolución- _

-_Sí, hice todo lo posible por poder estar bien, y poder estar lo más pronto posible en el doce- _Responde simple y guardando su compostura, porque a pesar de todo, sé que no la paso bien durante su recuperación.

Siguen con más bromas hasta que llega mi turno.

-_Ciudadanos de Panem, el momento que han estado esperando ha llegado, por último, pero no menos importante, Démosle la bienvenida a nuestro queridísima Sinsajo o mejor Conocida como Katniss Everdeen la Chica En Llamas- _

Doy un fuerte suspiro antes de subir al escenario y pongo una cara alegre, pero me imagino que ha de ser una mueca por lo que mejor decido mantener una expresión normal.

-Buenos Días Katniss, Es un gusto tenerte aquí, ya que no hemos sabido nada de ti, ya que según tengo entendido has estado confinada en el doce ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, es cierto, ya que después del incidente que tuve, tú ya sabes el de la Presidenta Coin, que la maye y después salí huyendo, fui considerada mentalmente inestable, por lo cual fui enviada al doce, y así, recuperar mi estabilidad mental- respondo seria.

-Veo que si ha servido ya que pareces mucho más sensata y madura desde la primera vez que te entrevisté- sé que no es cierto ya que detrás de todo el maquillaje que me puso mi equipo de preparación parezco más muerta que viva-, pero tengo una duda, ¿Tu matrimonio con Peeta Mellark Sigue en pie?- pregunta curioso.

Yo solo aprieto los puños para poder mantener la compostura y no darle una cachetada en este preciso momento.

-No, no sigue en pie, fue anulado por obvios motivos, y no me estoy refiriendo a motivos personales- Respondo seca.

Aunque él no parece notarlo por que dice.

-Oh, yo creía que era por que escuche que, tuvieron una pelea porque decían el hijo que perdiste en el vasallaje no era de él y no lo perdiste accidentalmente, si no que tú misma te indujiste el aborto-

A la mierda el autocontrol.

No sé en qué momento me levante de mi lugar, pero ya estoy dándole a Caesar una Cachetada tan fuerte que casi cae de su asiento, me acerco para quedar frente a frente y decirle.

-Nunca más vuelvas a decir, ni siquiera suponer eso otra vez, porque ya he matado a demasiadas personas, que no es posible contarlas, así que una muerte más a la cuenta no hará daño- y me voy, cuando bajo la tarima me encuentro con un par de Policías (así se les llama ahora a los agentes de la paz), que me dicen.

-Señorita Everdeen, la Presidenta Paylor solicita su presencia- yo solo asiento y los sigo sin poner resistencia ya que no hay motivo para ello.

Llegamos a una habitación y Paylor está viendo por la ventana, al darse cuenta de mi presencia, se aproxima y dice.

-Katniss, que gusto verte, lamento si no te vi cuando llegaste al capitolio, pero estaba demasiado ocupada, organizando todo- Responde alegre, y no de una manera hipócrita, sino de la manera en que sonríes cuando haces lo que te gusta, así que presiento que ella si me va a caer bien.

-No hay problema, ¿Para qué quería verme?-

-Para decirte que lo que vamos a hacer contigo-

Cierto no me acordaba de que todo mi comportamiento estaba siendo evaluado, y viendo mi comportamiento de anoche y el de hace unos momentos, lo más seguro es que me vayan a mandar al Hospital para que me droguen, me den terapia Psicológica, y así poder controlarme.

-¿Y qué tal?- pregunto esperando lo peor.

-Sinceramente yo esperaba un peor comportamiento de tu parte, como que no quisieras que te arreglaran, llevarte arrastrando a todos lados, que no hablaras, entre otras cosas, así que el suceso de anoche no es nada, de hecho ya me lo esperaba, pero comoquiera lo hice para ponerte aprueba, así que solamente te voy a decir que tu clasificación de Mentalmente Desorientada ha sido revocada, por lo que ya eres libre de salir del distrito doce a cualquiera que quieras y rehacer tu vida, así que ya eres libre como todos los demás ciudadanos de Panem.

Eso no me lo esperaba, por lo que estoy atónita, por lo que solo asiento, en forma de agradecimiento y me dirijo a la puerta, pero antes de salir volteo y le digo a Paylor.

-Perdón por lo que hice hace un momento durante la entrevista-

-No hay problema, se lo tenía merecido, ya que no debía de preguntarles nada que los molestara o alterara- dice sonriendo.

Sé que ella es la indicada para ser presidenta ya que no le importa su bienestar sino el de todos en Panem, lo cual nos ayudara a no cometer los mismos errores que nuestros antepasados y así seguir siendo libres.

Después voy al aerodeslizador que me llevara al doce, en todo el camino voy pensando en lo egoísta que he sido ya que solo he pensado en mí y no en todos los demás que quedaron igual o peor de afectados que yo, y ya salieron adelante mientras que yo estaba encerrada en mi casa lamentándome de mi existencia, cuando debía de estar agradecida por ello, y que es lo que voy a hacer ahora para honrar la memoria y los sacrificios de todas las personas hicieron no sean en vano.

Ya que Oficialmente soy "Libre"

* * *

**Hola perdón por la tardanza pero lo que sucede es que no tenía inspiración, sé que la relación entre Katniss y Peeta va un poco lenta, pero les prometo que a partir del siguiente capitulo habrá más Everlark. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y comenten que les pareció.**

**P.D.1. Como ya termine Find you y no tengo una idea concreta para comenzar otra historia, voy a hacer una especie de Convocatoria llamada "Lluvia de ideas", la cual consiste en que ustedes hasta el día 05 de Junio me manden por mensaje privado una idea de lo que quisieran que tratara mi próxima historia, puede ser ambientada en el distrito doce (como esta), en la actualidad (como detrás del objetivo), puede ser una historia de época, etc. La única condición es que sea de Katniss y Peeta como personajes principales. Nada de (Katniss-Gale, Peeta-Delly, Katniss-Finnick, etc.), no es por discriminar ni nada de eso pero lo que sucede es que se me hace muy difícil escribir de una pareja que no sea Katniss y Peeta, y una pequeña sinopsis de su idea. De esas ideas voy a Seleccionar 3 las cuales voy a poner en votación para saber cuál escribir primero, Así que espero sus ideas.**

**Besos Atte. LuciaEverdeen**


	5. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Al llegar voy directo a mi casa, al igual que Haymitch y Peeta, sé que el primero no saldrá de su casa hasta dentro de unos 15 días ya que trajo varias botellas de Alcohol que según el "No quiere esperar" a que llegue el siguiente tren con su cargamento quincenal de alcohol, Y Peeta va directo a su casa para limpiarla y que parezca "habitable", después de estar un año abandonada.

Cuando abro la puerta se escucha el sonido de los cristales arrastrándose por el piso, lo cual me hace recordar el desastre que hice antes de que me llevaran al capitolio, por lo cual voy al armario de limpieza y saco la escoba al igual que el recogedor y una bolsa en la cual echar la basura. Aprovecho que estoy barriendo la sala para después barrer la cocina y limpiar la nevera, le doy a Buttercup unas sobras que había en la nevera lo cual me agradeció con un bufido, no esperaba nada mas de su parte por lo que no le respondí.

Cuando termino voy al estudio, al entrar no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrió, ya que esta es la habitación en la cual el Presidente Snow vino a advertirme, mejor dicho amenazarme en que debía convencer a todos los distritos de que amaba a Peeta, cosa que no fue difícil, ya que si estaba o mejor dicho sigo enamorada de Peeta.

Sobre el escritorio hay una caja, en la cual no sé cuál es su contenido, así que me acerco y la abro. Dentro de la caja están, la cazadora de mi padre, al igual que una foto de él, el libro de plantas de la familia, la caja de madera que me dio mi madre el día de mi boda, así que ya sé que es lo que contiene por lo cual no la abro, ya que no quiero recordar cosas que me harán llorar, y por ultimo uno de los arcos de mi padre, creía que ya no iba a poder encontrarlos, porque según tengo entendido cuando bombardearon el distrito Gale y otras personas los tomaron para poder sobrevivir.

Coloco el libro, en uno de los estantes que hay en el estudio, la caja de madera la guardo en uno de los cajones del escritorio y le coloco llave, no sé porque lo hago, si cuando debería de ponerlo en mi peinador, pero pienso que colocarlo aquí, es una buena elección para cerrar un capítulo de mi vida, y comenzar de nuevo, tomo la caja para colocar las demás cosas en su lugar.

La foto de mi padre la coloco sobre la chimenea en medio de las fotografías de mi madre y Prim. Prim me pregunto cómo estará con su nueva familia, quisiera ir a visitarla, pero no puedo ir a visitarla ya que me dijeron que ella aún no termina por completo su tratamiento, y aparte tengo que mandar una carta a la familia responsable de ella para que me digan si es bueno ir a visitarla, acordar el día y lo más importante que ella quiera verme a mí.

Tomo la Cazadora y el arco para colocarlos a un lado de la puerta, cuando me doy cuenta de que aún es temprano y puedo ir a cazar, para poder llegar a tiempo para la comida.

La paradera está teñida de color verde gracias a que nadie ha venido en todo el año, dejando que el pasto crezca, y también hay varios animales que ya se habían acostumbrado a la soledad del bosque por lo cual tardan en reaccionar cuando estoy cerca de ellos, pero aun así no logro matarlos a la primera, gracias a las heridas que tengo en las manos y por no haber usado el arco por más de un año, por lo que solo consigo cazar un par de ardillas, lo cual servirá para hacer un estofado decente.

Cuando termino de preparar el estofado, me doy cuenta de que alcanza lo suficiente para llevarle a Haymitch, por lo que decido llevárselo y con suerte coma algo antes de quedar borracho como una cuba.

Cuando llego a la casa de Haymitch no me sorprende encontrarlo tirado sobre la mesa, rodeado de su vómito y varias botellas de Licor, por lo que decido despertarlo echándole agua encima. Se levanta enojado y tirando golpes al aire hasta que voltea a verme y reacciona.

-¡Preciosa, ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirte lo mismo?, No me despiertes echándome agua encima!- dice enojado.

-¡Hasta el día que no estés borracho como una cuba y pueda despertarte de una forma decente!- respondo del mismo modo.

Suelta un suspiro para después agarra una botella y darle un trago, y luego decirme.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres preciosa?-

-Solo vine a traerte este estofado para que comas algo- digo tendiéndole el plato donde está el estofado.

-¿Qué fue lo que le echaste, preciosa?- dice tomando y oliendo el plato.

-Nada, yo solo te lo traje sin ninguna otra intención más que comieras algo, pero es tu problema si te lo comes o no- digo enojada.

-Está bien, no era para tanto preciosa, muchas gracias- responde para después sentarse y comenzar a comerse el estofado.

Salgo de su casa para dirigirme a la mía cuando me encuentro a Peeta en la puerta de la misma.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto tratando de no sonar descortés.

-Nada, solamente quería traerte esto- dice tendiéndome un ramo de Primroses.

Las tomo y no puedo evitar llevármelas a la nariz y aspirar su dulce aroma, lo cual me recuerda a Prim.

-Muchas gracias, ven pasa- digo mientras abro la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que huelle tan delicioso?- dice cuando entra a la casa.

-Es el estofado de ardilla que hice hace rato, ¿Quieres un poco?- digo mientras voy a la cocina por un par de platos.

-Si no es mucha molestia ya que no he podido comer nada, gracias al trabajo que tenia que hacer en la casa-

Coloco ambos platos en la mesa y comenzamos a comer ninguno dice nada hasta que terminamos de comer y soy yo la que rompe el silencio.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que estas de vuelta en el distrito?-

-Pues para empezar reconstruir la panadería de mi padre, ya que es lo que él hubiera querido, segundo tratar de vivir lo más normal posible, sí es que se puede y tercero volver a ser el mismo de antes o algo parecido, ¿Y tú?- responde como si fuera algo que lleva planeando hace mucho tiempo.

Me quedo atónita ante su pregunta ya que no esperaba que fuera a regresármela, yo solo lo hice para saber si podía volver a ser el mismo de antes y recuperar nuestra relación creía que fueran a dejarme de ver como una loca y me dejaran viajar entre distritos, por lo que no me había puesto a pensar en ello.

Por lo que respondo lo primero que se me viene a la mente.

-Pues tratar de superar las secuelas de la guerra, ir a cazar y dárselo a quien lo necesite ya que a pesar de ya no estar bajo la dictadura de Snow, no todos tienen el apoyo que nosotros tenemos y aún no tienen abundante comida pero si para dormir con algo en el estómago, y también quisiera volver a recuperar mi relación contigo-digo esto último en un susurro.

Pero aun así lo escucha y toma mi mano para después trazar círculos en el dorso de la misma y para después decirme.

-A mi también me gustaría eso, preciosa- y deposita un beso en mi mano provocando que me sonroje mientras le sonrió de vuelta.

Seguimos hablando aun son soltarnos las manos hasta que sin darnos cuenta se hizo de noche.

-creo que será mejor que me vaya- dice levantándose y yo lo sigo aun con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Cuando está a punto de salir me da un beso en los labios, al principio es un simple rose de labios, pero poco a poco va cobrando intensidad gracias al tiempo que llevábamos sin hacerlo, siento como coloca sus manos en mi cintura y yo coloco mis manos sobre su cuello y entrelazo mis dedos en su cabello para profundizar más el beso, ninguno de los dos hacemos señal de querer separarnos, pero tenemos que hacerlo gracias a la falta de aire.

Ambos respiramos aceleradamente para regularizar nuestra respiración, él tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello revuelto, así que imagino que yo debo de estar igual o peor.

-No sabes cuánto extrañaba eso- dice acariciándome la mejilla.

Yo solo sonrió apenada y el me corresponde, para después dar media vuelta para volver a su casa. No sé de dónde saco valor para tomarlo del brazo para hacer que se detenga y voltee a verme, y le digo.

-Peeta, sé que es un poco apresurado pero, ¿Quisieras quedarte a dormir conmigo?, es que las pesadillas son insoportables y tú eres el único que hace que no las tenga y ya no creo soportar más tiempo sin dormir a tu lado- digo con la cabeza gacha.

Él me toma de la barbilla para que voltee a verlo a los ojos.

-Kat, me alegro de que me lo pidas ya que yo tampoco soporto las pesadillas y tampoco dormir sin ti a mi lado, así que solo voy a ir a mi casa por unas cosas- dice antes de darme un beso y salir a su casa.

Dando un nuevo comienzo a nuestra relación y a nuestras vidas.

\/\/\/\/\

_**Hola perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y sé que el capítulo es corto pero es que tuve exámenes finales, proyectos, etcétera, pero ya soy libre hasta agosto así que tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**_

**No olviden comentar que les pareció.**

**P.D1. Para compensar la tardanza Les tengo una sorpresa para el siguiente capítulo, aparecerá un personaje muy querido por Katniss, y por todos ustedes, de seguro lo público pasado mañana.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen**


	6. Reencuentro

Reencuentro

Ya han pasado varias semanas desde que volvimos al distrito, ya no estoy aislada en el doce y puedo ir y venir cuando quiera y lo más importante varias semanas desde que mi relación con Peeta ha ido mejorando.

Y con mejorando que refiero a que además de que él prácticamente vive en mi casa, ya que duerme conmigo todas las noches, y la mayoría de sus cosas están aquí, también hay veces en la que nos besamos intensamente, pero no pasa de ello.

Estoy sentada en el umbral de la habitación de Prim, recordándola, ya que todo está exactamente como lo dejó, para el día que pueda regresar, aunque sea solo por un tiempo, y tampoco he tenido el valor suficiente para entrar a la habitación gracias al sentimiento de culpa, por lo cual me limito a sentarme en el umbral, y contemplarla, es una costumbre que fui tomando después de una de las tantas pesadillas que tengo, ya no son tan constantes desde que Peeta duerme conmigo, pero aun así las tengo.

_**Flashback.**_

"_Estoy parada frente a una gran puerta de madera oscura, la toco un par de veces hasta que se abre, dejando ver un largo y oscuro pasillo, entro y recorro el pasillo temiendo lo que puede encontrar al final, pero solo hay otra puerta de color blanco con un pomo dorado, lo tomo con la mano temblando, dejo mi mano inmóvil sobre el mismo, esperando que el frio que transmite me tranquilice un poco, pero no es así, por lo que con todo el valor que tengo lo giro, para abrir la puerta._

_La habitación esta vacía a excepción de una silla de ruedas, la cual gira, dejándome ver a la persona que la está utilizando, y esta persona es._

_Prim._

_Tiene puesto un vestido blanco manchado de cenizas y sangre, y ella me está viendo con odio._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- dice con la voz cargada de odio al igual que su mirada._

_-Vine a verte, para disculparme contigo y llevarte a casa- respondo con la voz quebrada mientras me acerco a ella, pero ella se aleja._

_-¿Para disculparte, dices?, no te creo, más bien vienes a burlarte de mí y presumirme que tu saliste ilesa y no tienes que usar una estúpida silla de ruedas, y tu si puedes rehacer tu vida- dice aún más enojada._

_-No, eso no es cierto, Prim tienes que creerme- respondo llorando y tratando de acercarme a ella, pero se aleja más y yo me dejo caer de rodillas- ¡Prim, perdóname!, ya quisiera ser yo la que estuviera en la silla de ruedas, para que tú puedas irte de aquí y poder seguir con tu vida, tal y como te lo había prometido-_

_-No te hagas la sufrida, mejor lárgate, ya no quiero saber nada de ti- dice para después alejarse de mí y ya no mirar atrás._

_Trato de levantarme para seguirla pero es imposible, por lo cual sigo llorando mientras grito._

_-¡Prim, Perdón, vuelve!, ¡Prim!-_

Me desperté de golpe, pero al parecer no me moví mientras dormía ya que Peeta no se había despertado, así que con mucho cuidado me levante, para salir de la habitación y sentarme frente a la de Prim, hasta que el sueño me venció y me quede dormida.

_**Fin Del Flashback.**_

Peeta no dijo nada al respecto, sino al contrario cada vez que me ve aquí sentada se sienta junto a mí para ayudarme a hacer esto más llevadero.

Pasan unos minutos hasta que siento como Peeta se coloca detrás de mí y me abraza, y yo recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho.

-¿En qué piensas?- me pregunta mientas me da un beso y acaricia mi cabello.

-En Prim, recordándola, mejor dicho- respondo seria.

Me abraza más fuerte, y que sabe que siempre que me siento aquí no solo la recuerdo, si no que tambien me siento culpable por lo que le paso.

-Katniss, ya sabes que lo que le paso no fue tu culpa, ya deja de culparte por ello-

-Ya lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, y mucho menos sin saber nada de ella-

-¿Aún no te responden la carta?- me pregunta.

-No- respondo en un susurro.

Hace dos semanas después de estar aquí sentada durante horas, Peeta logró convencerme de que enviara una carta a los tutores legales de Prim, para saber que ha sucedido con ella, y cuando puede venir a doce o puedo ir a visitarla, pero aún no he recibido respuesta alguna, lo cual me hace pensar que ella ya no quiere saber nada de mí.

-No te preocupes, vas a ver que cuando menos te lo esperes recibirás la carta diciendo que Prim está más que ansiosa por verte-

-Eso espero- respondo acurrucándome más a él.

De pronto comienzan a tocar la puerta, pero no quiero arruinar este momento, por lo cual no hago ademan por levantarme, al parecer Peeta tambien piensa lo mismo ya que no se mueve de donde está. Pero los golpes de la puerta en lugar de disminuir aumentan y esta vez con mayor intensidad.

-Creo que debemos ir a abrir la puerta- dice Peeta, levantándose, yo asiento y hago lo mismo, para después dirigirnos a la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con Annie, Johanna y Finnick Jr.

-Par de Tortolos, ¿Qué estaban haciendo que no querían abrirnos?- pregunta Johanna enojada.

-Hola a ti tambien Johanna, y lo que sea que estuviéramos haciendo no es de tu incumbencia- le respondo del mismo tono.

-Claro que lo es cuando no quieren venir a abrir la puerta- responde retadora.

Estoy por contestarle cuando siento como Peeta me toma de la cintura para después decir.

-Creo que lo mejor será entrar a la casa- dice jalándome para hacernos a un lado y dejarlas entrar.

Al entrar a la casa, y sentarnos en la estancia, Annie la cual no había dicho nada, dice.

-Katniss, Peeta, perdón si los interrumpimos, o molestamos con nuestra presencia, pero solamente queríamos visitarlos para pedirles que si pueden acompañarnos a ver a Finnick en el capitolio en nuestra próxima visita, ya que los doctores dicen que entre más amigos lo visiten es más posible que despierte-

Siento culpa y remordimiento ante las palabras de Annie ya que por mi culpa, Finnick esta como esta, y no junto a ella como debería de ser, así que no creo merecer lo que me está ofreciendo, por lo que digo.

-Annie….creo que…- cuando de pronto Peeta me interrumpe.

-Lo que Katniss quiere decir, es que estamos muy agradecidos por lo que nos acabas de ofrecer así que cuenta con nuestro apoyo- no lo contradigo ya que comenzaríamos a discutir y yo terminaría perdiendo, por lo que me limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-Y yo también vine para molestar gente- Dice Johanna de repente.

-Pues eso ya lo lograste, así que vete- le respondo.

Me lanza una mirada de las cuales que si mataran ya estaría más que muerta.

Annie y Peeta solo ruedan los ojos ante nuestra actitud, y el segundo se levanta para ir a la cocina por un poco de agua.

El teléfono comienza a sonar y me levanto para contestarlo ya que, probable que sean los tutores de Prim.

-¿Diga?- pregunto esperanzada.

-Katniss, me alegro de que contestes el teléfono, ¿Cómo has estado?- Dice el Doctor Aurelius al otro lado de la línea, y no puedo evitar sentirme decepcionada.

-Bien, Gracias por preguntar- respondo seria.

-¿Y cómo esta Peeta?, tengo entendido que ambos están viviendo juntos-

-Ambos estamos, bien, bueno como podemos sobrellevar los traumas de ambos, pero cada vez vamos progresando más, y no es por sonar descortés, pero ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de su llamada?, ya que ambos sabemos que nunca me habla, si no es por nada importante-

-Lo que pasa, es que estoy tratando de contactar a Annie, ya llame a su casa y a la de Johanna y en ninguna de las dos contestan, así que quisiera saber si no están con ustedes-

-Sí, aquí esta, ahorita se la paso- digo mientras dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa, para ir a hablarle a Annie.

-Annie, el doctor Aurelius quiera hablar contigo por teléfono- digo señalando el teléfono.

Ella solo asiente y deja que Johanna tome a Finnick Jr. en brazos antes de ir a atender la llamada.

Pasan un par de minutos cuando el sonido del teléfono cayendo al piso hace que todos nos levantemos rápidamente para ir a donde esta Annie la cual permanece en Shock antes de desmayarse, por suerte Peeta la alcanza a sostener antes de que caiga al piso y la lleva a la estancia, para recostarla en uno de los sillones, mientras yo reojo el teléfono.

-¿Annie?- pregunta el doctor Aurelius al otro lado de la línea

-¡¿Qué diablos le dijo, para que Annie reaccionara de esa manera?!- pregunto Enojada.

-Tranquilízate, primero Katniss, ¿Qué le paso a Annie?- dice serio.

-¡No me voy a tranquilizar, y lo que le paso a Annie es que se acaba de desmayar, así que dígame que le dijo a Annie de una maldita vez!- digo aún más enojada.

Escucho como suelta un suspiro cansado, para murmurar un "no me pagan lo suficiente" antes de decir.

-Katniss, lo que le dije a Annie, es que Finnick ya despertó-

-Pero entonces, ¿Por qué reaccionó de esa manera?, si ya despertó Finnick, debería de estar más que contenta ¿No?- digo dudosa.

-Sí, ya despertó, pero lo que sucedes es que no está en su Habitación y no lo encontramos en ninguna parte de hospital, así que prácticamente está desaparecido- dice nervioso.

Eso hace que mi enojo vuelva.

-¡¿Cómo que desaparecido?, ¿no se supone que para eso están ustedes ahí, para evitar esa clase de problemas?, no sé cómo lo van a solucionar, pero tienen que encontrarlo, ya que no solo Finnick está en peligro, si no también Annie y su hijo, al igual que ustedes porque si no aparece pronto yo misma iré a hacer que se arrepientan de su incompetencia!- digo enojada.

-Pero Katniss…-

-¡Pero nada, espero que la próxima vez que nos hablen, sea con noticias de su aparición, si no considérese hombre muerto!- digo antes de colgar el teléfono con brusquedad.

-Descerebrada, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- me pregunta Johanna cuando entro a la estancia.

-Finnick ya despertó- digo seria.

-Eso es bueno ¿No?- pregunta Peeta.

-Sí, lo seria sí, no estuviera desaparecido-

-¿Cómo que desaparecido?- vuelve a preguntar

-Si desaparecido, así como se escucha, no lo encuentran en el Hospital, y no saben dónde está, como los mugres incompetentes que son-

-Maldito loco, cuando lo vea lo voy a matar, ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer algo así?- murmura Johanna.

-Esto es malo- Dice Peeta

-Si, ni que lo digas- respondo

Tocan la puerta, y voy a abrirla para ver quién es y decirle que se vaya y vuelva otro día, ya que este no es un buen momento.

-Hola, Katniss…-

Y No Puedo creer lo que están viendo mis ojos.

\/\/\/\

**Hola espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y se que me vana a querer matar por dejarlo de esta manera, pero les aseguro que el siguiente les va a encantar.**

**Bueno cambiando drásticamente de tema, voy escribir una nueva historia****, la cual consiste en una historia de época acerca de un arreglo matrimonial entre Katniss y Peeta.**

**He aquí la sinopsis.**

_**¿Estamos listos para el amor? **_

_**Katniss Everdeen, Hija de Haymitch y Effie Everdeen acaba de cumplir 20 años, edad en la cual ante los ojos de la sociedad ella ya debería de estar casada y formando una familia, pero ella no quiere hacerlo ya que aún no encuentra a la persona indicada y no cree que aún tenga la madurez suficiente para hacerlo, por lo cual sus padres, gracias a la posible pérdida de todo su dinero por un mal financiamiento, deciden desposarla con Peeta Mellark, de 21 años, hijo de Plutarch y Cressida Mellark, el cual tampoco quiere casarse ya que tiene las misma mentalidad que Katniss, ellos son una de las familias más adineradas de toda la ciudad, lo cual ayudara a la Familia Everdeen a seguir en su prestigiada Posición social y económica. **_

_**¿Cómo puedes casarte con un/una completo/a extraño/a?, Cuando ninguno de los dos está de acuerdo, y mucho menos cuando no están listos para el amor.**_

**No sé exactamente qué día publicare el primer capítulo, ya que tengo que investigar un poco de la época y cosas así, para que la historia tenga concordancia, pero será muy pronto (de una semana a dos), se los aseguro.**

**No olviden comentar que les pareció el capítulo.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	7. Explicaciones

Explicaciones.

"_Tocan la puerta, y voy a abrirla para ver quién es y decirle que se vaya y vuelva otro día, ya que este no es un buen momento._

-Hola Katniss, ¿Quieres un azucarillo?- Dice Finnick que está tendiéndome su mano con un par de azucarillos en ella.

No puedo creer lo que están viendo mis ojos, Finnick el cual se supone que estaba en coma la última vez que lo vi, y estaba desaparecido hasta hace unos momentos está frente a mí, más sano que nunca.

Siento que pierdo el equilibrio gracias a la impresión por lo cual me recargo en el marco de la puerta para recuperarlo.

-Creo que sigo causando la misma impresión hacia las mujeres- dice haciendo una pose ridícula.

Yo solo niego con la cabeza mientras giro los ojos. Sigue siendo el mismo Finnick de Siempre. Se acerca a donde estoy y me abraza, yo también le correspondo el abrazo y me dice.

-Gracias- me separo y lo veo dudosa, ya que no sé a qué se refiere, se da cuenta y vuelve a decir- gracias por todo lo que hiciste-

Estoy por decirle que no tiene nada que agradecerme cuando aparece Peeta.

-Katniss, ¿Quién…?- se para en seco al ver a Finnick y este solo sonríe y agita la mano en modo de saludo, como si lo viéramos todos los días.

-¿Pero cómo…?- vuelve a decir Peeta.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí, es una larga historia, así que creo que será mejor que se las cuente adentro?- lo interrumpe Finnick.

Peeta solo asiente aun en shock y yo sinceramente aun no me hago la idea de que Finnick esté aquí con nosotros.

Al entrar a la casa Johanna esta parada en medio de la estancia dándonos la espalda, al parecer está meciendo a Finnick Jr. Mientras le dice.

-Cuando vea a tu papá voy a ahorcarlo con mis propias manos, por hacerle eso a tu mamá, está completamente loco ¿cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?- ella no se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Finnick se acerca a Johanna para después tomarla de los hombros y preguntarle cerca de Oído.

-¿A quién vas a ahorcar?- ella se voltea sorprendida, mira a Finnick detenidamente durante unos segundos y le grita.

-¡Maldito desgraciado, ¿No sabes el susto que nos diste a todos?!- pero este ya no le estaba prestando atención.

Finnick mira detenidamente a su hijo en estado de Shock para después preguntar.

-¿Es mi hijo?- su voz es un susurro.

-No, que va, es hijo de la descerebrada y el panadero- dice sarcásticamente mientras nos señala a Peeta y a mí.

Veo como a Peeta se le iluminan los ojos ante la idea de tener un hijo, pero yo no puedo evitar sentirme culpable ya que yo aún no me siento preparada para ello, no después de lo que pasó, y no creo estar preparada algún día.

Finnick nos voltea a ver y después a su hijo, para después fruncir el ceño y decir.

-No es cierto, no se parece a ninguno de los dos-

Johanna solo rueda los ojos.

-Obviamente que es tuyo inútil, ¿Qué no estás viendo que es igualito a ti?- dice mientras le tiende a Finnick jr.

Finnick toma a su hijo en brazos y lo mece mientras lo mira embobado. Finnick Jr. Mira a su padre con ojos curiosos tratando de reconocerlo y como dicen, La Sangre Llama a la Sangre, no tarda en hacerlo por lo cual acerca su mano al rostro de Finnick mientras ríe. Finnick también ríe mientras abraza a su hijo.

Yo solo puedo sonreír ante dicha escena, la reconciliación padre e hijo, siento como Peeta pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros para después abrazarme, por lo cual me apoyo contra su pecho.

Volteo a ver a Johanna y me sorprende encontrarla con ojos llenos de lágrimas, las cuales no puede contener, de pronto voltea a verme y yo encaro una ceja, ya que según ella nunca llora, o nunca lo haría ante una escena como esta, se limpia las lágrimas inmediatamente para después mostrarme el dedo corazón izquierdo en señal de respuesta. Yo solo aparto la mirada para no discutir con ella ya que no pienso arruinar un momento como este.

-¿Finnick?- la vos de Annie hace que desviemos la mirada hacia el sofá en donde estaba recostada. Se levanta y se aproxima a donde esta Finnick.

Finnick Voltea a ver a Annie y le da a Finnick Jr. A Johanna, para después extender los brazos para abrazar a Annie, pero no es así.

Lo que sucede nos sorprende a todos, Annie le da una cachetada a Finnick que resuena por toda la habitación.

Peeta y yo abrimos los ojos como platos, al igual que Johanna que además tiene una mano sobre la boca para evitar dar un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?- dice Annie al borde del llanto y abrazando a Finnick el cual gracias a que estaba igual de sorprendido ante la reacción de Annie, tarda unos segundos en responderle el abrazo.

Ella comienza llorar y Finnick le acaricia la espalda mientras le susurra "lo siento", hacen eso unos minutos hasta que Annie se tranquiliza por completo, y se separa para preguntarle.

-¿Por qué?- Finnick sabe a lo que se refiere así que dice.

-Creo que será mejor que nos sentemos ya que será una historia larga y complicada.

Todos vamos y nos sentamos en los sofás esperando ansiosos la explicación de Finnick, ya que todos queremos saber cómo fue que despertó y salió del hospital sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Annie toma a su hijo y se sienta junto a Finnick, Johanna en un sofá junto a ellos, y Peeta y yo en un sofá frente a Johanna.

-Bueno sé que todos se preguntan cómo me escape del hospital sin que nadie se diera cuenta, así que he aquí la historia-

_**Prov. Finnick.**_

_**Flashback.**_

_-Estaba en medio de una oscuridad o mejor dicho de la nada, por más que caminaba no podía encontrar la luz o la salida en ese lugar, no sabía que día era, cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar y lo más importante no sabía cómo me llamaba, quién era y como era mi vida, pero todo cambiaba cuando llegaba la voz de Annie._

_La oscuridad se volvía luz, ya no sentía esa opresión en el pecho, recordaba quien era, todo, lo único que no cambiaba era mi ansiedad por encontrar la salida de ese lugar, al contrario era mayor ya que quería reunirme con Annie y poder continuar con nuestra vida, ya que era consciente de lo que ocurría, pero por más que trataba de despertar me era imposible hacerlo, mi cuerpo pesaba como si estuviera muerto._

_Pero duraba poco ya que cuando la voz de Annie desaparecía todo volvía a sumirse en la oscuridad, hasta que un día ya no fue así._

_Desperté en medio de una habitación de hospital, conectado a varios aparatos, no había nadie en la habitación, así que aproveche para levantarme e ir al baño, por suerte en el mismo había un conjunto de ropa, por lo que me quite la bata y me lo puse, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de que me desperté o mi ausencia, por lo que salir de la habitación y el hospital sin pasar desapercibido no fue problema._

_Cuando salí del hospital me sorprendió encontrar a varias personas de diferentes distritos pasean por las calles del capitolio, por lo que supuse que los rebeldes habían triunfado, así que me dirigí a la estación de trenes para tomar el primer tren al distrito 4, por suerte llegue a tiempo ya que el tren partía en 5 minutos._

_Por suerte el viaje duro solo un par de horas, así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en el distrito 4, cuando llegue, un par de trabajadores no tardaron en reconocerme así que me dijeron que Annie y Johanna acababan de irse al distrito 12, por lo que gracias a un par de favores, pude conseguir un tren que me trajera al doce._

_**Fin Del Flashback.**_

_-_Cuando llegue no dude en dirigirme a la casa de Katniss ya que sabía que todos iban a estar aquí, y el resto de la historia ustedes ya la conocen-

_**Fin Prov. Finnick.**_

_**Prov. Katniss.**_

Todos estamos en silencio, sorprendidos ante la historia de Finnick ya que como es posible que haya escapado del hospital sin que nadie se diera cuenta, lo cual quiere decir que también cualquier persona puede entrar y hacerle daño a los pacientes, creo que debo de hablar con Paylor con lo que respecta a la seguridad en los Hospitales.

-Si que estas completamente loco, creo que hasta más que la descerebrada, porque ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así del hospital, cuando acababas de recuperar la conciencia, y sin compañía de nadie?- es Johanna la que rompe el silencio.

-Pues no sé, lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar y encontrar a Annie- dice Finnick abrazando a Annie.

-Es muy tierno lo que dices, pero no puedo evitar estar del lado de Johanna- dice ella volteando a verlo.

-Bueno ya dejen de reprocharme eso, sé que lo que hice fue una imprudencia pero lo hecho, hecho esta, así que mejor cuéntenme que sucedió después de que quedara inconsciente durante la rebelión-

Ahora soy yo la que toma la palabra.

-Pues después de que quedaras inconsciente, logré matar a los mutos y salir a tiempo, tuvimos que llevarte a un edificio abandonado para poder dejarte allí junto a Cressida y Pollux, para evitar que murieras desangrado, después fuimos a la mansión de Snow, pero como ya sabes, tengo muy mala suerte así que fui capturada por Snow, por suerte los demás pudieron ir por mí a tiempo ya que Snow pensaba ofrecerme a cambio de la cabeza de todos los rebeldes, minutos después hubo una explosión dejando a varios heridos entre ellos, Prim, Peeta y Yo, Snow fue capturado para su ejecución, en el momento de la ejecución en lugar de dispararle a Snow le dispare a Coin, Matándola, después de eso fui encerrada en una habitación durante semanas, hasta que se decidió que lo mejor sería mandarme al doce, Johanna y Annie fueron enviadas al distrito 4 para esperar el nacimiento de Finnick Jr. Ellas iban y te visitaban cada semana, Peeta se quedó en el capitolio para su recuperación, y nuestro matrimonio fue anulado, ninguno de los 4 nos habíamos visto en todo un año hasta hace unas semanas, y pues todos estamos tratando de rehacer nuestras vidas- digo serena.

Siento como Peeta me abraza y me da un beso en la coronilla ya que nunca había dicho todo esto sin quebrarme en medio de la narración o sin aventar lo primero que tuviera a la mano, así que lo dijera así de relajada es un gran avance.

-Katniss, nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte esto, pero siempre te he admirado, desde los primeros juegos, como te atreviste a desafiar al capitolio, como encendiste la llama que inicio la revolución, como a pesar de todo lo que lo que paso, no dejaste de luchar por lo que tanto ansiabas, y tu fuerza y valentía por enfrentar las consecuencias de todo- dice Finnick sincero.

-Muchas gracias, pero creo que todos lo somos ya que todos quedamos afectados por la guerra y estamos tratando de seguir adelante- digo.

Y todos asienten.

\/\/\/\

**Hola, espero que les hay gustado el capítulo, sé que muchos querían que dejara a Finnick vivo así que aquí tenemos su primera aparición de muchas más que están por venir.**

**Los invito a que pasen a leer mi historia ¿Estamos Listos para el amor?**

**No olviden comentar que les pareció el capítulo.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	8. Ámame Como Tú Sabes,Tócame Como Tú Sabes

Ámame como solo tú sabes, Tócame como solo tú sabes.

Estoy sentada en medio del sótano viendo el cuaderno de bocetos que dejó Cinna con varios de sus diseños, para encontrar el vestido adecuado para esta noche, ya que Haymitch organizó una cena de bienvenida para Effie.

Nunca, desde que me dieron esta casa, había entrado al sótano de la casa y no me sorprende ver que es prácticamente del tamaño de la primera planta. Hay varios estantes en los cuales están: El arco que use en la rebelión, el traje del Sinsajo, La ropa que dejó Cinna para mí, entre otras cosas relacionadas con la rebelión y los Juegos, cosas que no quiero ni pienso siquiera ver.

Busco entre las páginas del cuaderno algún vestido que me guste, pero no encuentro ninguno que me guste, quisiera buscar en otro cuaderno alguna blusa y algún pantalón elegante pero Haymitch dijo que "Tengo que ir diferente a como me ve a diario" y sé que se refiere a que tengo que llevar estrictamente puesto un vestido si no es capaz de regresarme a que me ponga uno.

Arrojo el cuaderno decidida a subir a decirle a Haymitch que si quiere que vaya me deje ir como yo quiera, pero este cae abierto dejando ver un vestido rojo que se ajusta en el cuello, y tiene una abertura en forma de "V" que llega justo antes del final de mis pechos con un listón de color negro, en forma de cinturón, y la falda de vuelo que cae hasta arriba de la rodilla, y tiene unos tacones negros, es sencillo, es elegante y me gusta. Me levanto decidida a buscar el vestido hasta que lo encuentro en un estante en una caja junto con todo lo demás del conjunto.

Guardo el cuaderno y tomo las cosas para poder subir e ir a darme un baño. Cuando subo me doy cuenta de que Peeta aún no ha llegado de la panadería, la cual están reconstruyendo, y al parecer si todo sale bien estará abierta en una semana.

Cuando termino de bañarme, me seco el cabello y me hago una coleta alta para que luzca el vestido, y me pongo un listón negro en el mismo, me coloco un poco de delineador y mascara en las pestañas, y también un poco de labial de color rosa pálido, al final me coloco el collar y los aretes.

Cuando estoy lista decido bajar para esperar a Peeta, pero cuando llego a la escalera lo veo al final de la misma, esta vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa de botones y manga larga de color rojo, y su cabello despeinado como siempre, y no voy a negarlo se ve guapo.

Cuando llego al final de la escalera Peeta me abraza y me da un beso en los labios, al principio me toma por sorpresa pero segundos después le correspondo el beso. Cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire dice.

-Perdón por tomarte por sorpresa, pero no te había visto en todo el día, y además te ves muy guapa- ese comentario hace que me sonroje, pero aun así le digo.

-No hay problema, y tu también te ves muy guapo- provoco que él también se sonroje.

-Creo que lo mejor será que ya nos vayamos a casa de Haymitch ya que Effie nos regañara-

-sí, creo que sí, ya que no quiero escuchar a Effie regañándonos gracias a nuestra falta de puntualidad y modales- digo imitando los gestos de Effie, provocando que Peeta y yo no riamos.

Cuando logramos calmarnos, nos dirigimos a casa de Haymitch tomados de las manos. Al llegar es Haymitch el que nos recibe, nos mira a ambos, y luego solo a mí para después decir.

-Ves preciosa, si sí estas bonita, solo tienes que variar de atuendo- dice riéndose, por lo que estoy a punto, cuando Peeta me aprieta la mano para que me tranquilice, por lo que solo me limito a lanzarle una mirada asesina, haciendo que estalle en carcajadas y se haga a un lado para dejarnos pasar.

En el comedor esta Effie revisando que todo esté perfectamente acomodado, cuando nos ve corre y nos abraza, diciendo lo mucho que nos extrañaba.

Después Haymitch se une a nosotros y Effie se calla por un instante y nos mira a todos de arriba para abajo y chilla emocionada.

-Todos vamos vestidos del mismo color, Ven siempre fuimos, somos y seremos un equipo-

Y es cierto Haymitch va vestido igual que Peeta, la única diferencia es que Haymitch lleva un pantalón beige en lugar de negro, Effie trae un vestido largo de color rojo y yo el vestido que escogí hace unas horas, así que como Effie dice todos inconscientemente nos vestimos del mismo color, dando por hecho las palabras de Effie.

Cuando todos esta la cena servida y todos sentados comiendo decido preguntarle a Effie.

-Effie, ¿Vienes solo de visita o te vas a quedar de forma permanente en el doce?-

-Pues me voy a quedar aquí de forma permanente, de hecho me voy a quedar con Haymitch- dice mientras toma la mano de Haymitch.

Yo volteo a ver a Haymitch y encaro una ceja burlona, ya que él siempre se vive quejando de lo molesta que es Effie con los modales y cosas así, y ahora va a tener que vivir con ella bajo el mismo techo, y él se atraganta con el vino que estaba tomando, pero no dice nada al respecto.

El resto de la cena transcurre Haymitch molestándome por el vestido, Yo lanzándole miradas asesinas, Effie regañándome por mi falta de modales, Peeta diciéndole a Haymitch que me deje en paz, etc.

Cuando es la 1:00 am, Peeta y yo decidimos irnos a nuestra casa. Al llegar cerramos la puerta con llave y apagamos todas las luces del primer piso, para subir a la habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación, Peeta me toma de la cintura, me voltea para quedar cara a cara y comienza a besarme apasionadamente, y yo le correspondo de la misma manera, a los pocos segundos nuestras lenguas están en una insaciable lucha por ganar el control.

Siento como me empuja hasta llegar al borde de la cama en donde me recuesta, mientras seguimos besándonos, yo enredo mis manos en su cabello mientras él me deshace la coleta, dejando mi cabello suelto, de pronto deja de besar mis labios para comenzar a besarme el cuello, y no puedo evitar soltar uno que otro suspiro, mis manos dejan su cabello para bajar a su camisa e ir desabrochando los botones uno a uno, hasta dejarla abierta dejando ver su marcado abdomen, y no puedo evitar pasar mis manos por el. Después vuelve a besarme en los labios, mientras busca el cierre del vestido y dice.

-No sabes cuánto llevo esperando esto- Esas palabras hacen que se active un recuerdo que tenía guardado en lo más profundo de mi subconsciente.

_**Flashback.**_

"_El hombre se aproxima a mí, aprovecha que estoy distraída y me arrebata el arco de la mano._

_-Siempre quise hacerte esto, Sinsajo-me empuja contra la pared y presiona sus labios contra los míos, coloca sus rodillas contra las mías y me toma las muñecas con sus manos, me remuevo y logro que me suelte –Te arrepentirás de esto Puta- él me tira contra el piso y me da en la sien con la culata de su pistola."_

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

-¡No!- Grito mientras quito a Peeta de encima de mí y me levanto de la cama asustada, y voy a una esquina de la habitación en donde me siento en el piso, mientras me aprieto la cabeza para alejar ese recuerdo de mi cabeza.

Pero por más que lo haga no puedo hacerlo, no puedo evitar en pensar en el rostro de aquel desgraciado, en sus palabras y sentir las manos de aquel desgraciado sobre mi cuerpo, así que cuando Peeta se acerca a mi asustado y preocupado por mi reacción, no puedo evitar alejarme de él, mientras grito.

-¡No, No, Suéltame, no me toques!- sé que le duele que le diga eso, ya que no sabe el porqué de mi reacción, pero aun así me levanta en brazos, se sienta en la cama y me sienta en su regazo.

No sé en qué momento comencé a llorar, pero me aferro a él, mientras me acaricia la espalda mientras me susurra al oído.

-Ya, Ya pasó, solo fue un mal momento- hasta que el llanto cesa y me atrevo a decir.

-Aquel hombre, trató de abusar de mí, creía que ya lo había superado, pero hay momentos como este, en el cual me es imposible olvidarlo- digo en un susurro sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Pero él me toma de la barbilla para que voltee a verlo mientras me dice

-Katniss, ese maldito desgraciado ya está muerto, y como lamento no haber estado ahí para protegerte, pero no voy a dejar que te vuelva a suceder algo así- me da un beso en la coronilla mientras me abraza.

Seguimos así por no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que logro tranquilizarme por completo, sé que él se siente culpable por lo que me sucedió, por lo que le digo.

-No fue tu culpa, ninguno de los dos sabía que iba a suceder algo como eso- le doy un beso en los labios.

Al principio es un simple roce, pero luego soy yo la que aumenta la intensidad del beso, Peeta duda un poco en corresponderme, pero el deseo del otro por parte de ambos es mayor, por lo que volvemos a lo que estábamos hace una hora.

Me recuesto sobre la cama sin dejar de besar a Peeta, mientras lo jalo de la camisa para que me siga, ahora soy yo la que le besa el cuello, y el al igual que yo suspira mientras lo hago. El me besa el cuello despacio esperando mi reacción, pero solo provoca que suspire más fuerte provocando que un vergonzoso gemido salga de mi boca, él busca el cierre de mi vestido y cuando lo encuentra deja su mano sobre el mismo, mientras me pregunta.

-¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto?-

-Más que segura- respondo ya que como dicen para deshacerse de los malos momentos hay que crear nuevos y buenos momentos.

Vuelve a besarme mientras me baja el cierre del vestido, y me lo quita dejándome en ropa interior, yo también le quito la camisa, y él se separa de mí para quitarse el pantalón y quedar en ropa interior al igual que yo, seguimos besándonos, hasta que me quita el sostén y comienza a besarme en el cuello, mientras desciende hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos, para después comenzar a besar uno de ellos mientras que masajea el otro con la mano, yo no puedo evitar gemir y retorcerme de placer, mientras que me aferro a las sabanas o a su espalda, dejando uno que otro rasguño, a él parece gustarle verme de esta manera ya que sigue así por unos minutos, hasta que vuelve a besarme en los labios donde volvemos a besarnos apasionadamente.

De pronto me quita mis bragas y el su bóxer, para colocarse encima mío, mientras abre mis piernas y se coloca entre ellas, el mi mira a los ojos esperando mi aprobación y yo solo asiento con la cabeza, de pronto siento como entra en mí, al principio las embestidas son lentas, hasta que van aumentando de intensidad y llegamos ambos al clímax, gritando el nombre del otro.

Después sale de mi interior para recostarse a un lado mientras nos tapa a ambos con la sabana y me abraza recostándome en su pecho, cuando de pronto dice.

-Katniss- Volteo a verlo- Me amas ¿Real o No Real?-

-Real- respondo sin pensarlo dos veces y no me arrepiento de ello.

\/\/\/\/\/

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y hoy a pesar de ser mi cumpleaños estoy aquí publicando un nuevo capítulo, bueno creo que eso a nadie le interesa ya que hoy sale el tráiler de Sinsajo pt 2, así que como quien dice (perdón por el lenguaje) a la mierda mi cumpleaños, ya que el tráiler es lo único importante hoy, ya que cumpleaños hay muchos más, y tráiler solo hay uno.**

**P.D. El recuerdo que tuvo Katniss es el de Sinsajo ¿Qué pasaría si algo fuera diferente?, cuando va en la misión de rescate al capitolio, el nombre del capítulo es Rescate del capitolio, por si tienen dudas de porque reacciono de esa manera**

**No olviden comentar que les pareció.**

**Besos Atte.: LuciaEverdeen.**


	9. No Todo Es Miel Sobre Hojuelas

No Todo Es Miel Sobre Hojuelas.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende encontrarlos de esta manera?- La voz de Haymitch hace que me despierte asustada.

Por instinto me cubro con la sabana hasta el cuello, y por accidente tiro a Peeta fuera de la cama. Él se despierta desconcertado, pero al ver a Haymitch en el umbral de la puerta, agarra una de las almohadas y la usa para cubrirse ya que yo tome toda la sabana.

Ambos estamos más que avergonzados y sonrojados, Haymitch está riéndose de nuestra reacción, lo cual hace que mi vergüenza se vaya y llegue el enojo, provocando que le lanzo un vaso que tenía en la mesita de noche, mientras le grito.

-¡¿Quién Diablos te dejó entrar maldito borracho?!- el esquiva con facilidad el vaso, a veces odio que a pesar de su edad siga siendo tan ágil.

-Pues Veras Preciosa, este maldito borracho- se señala- se preocupa por ustedes, ya que son las 3:00 de la tarde y ninguno de los dos había dado señales de vida, cuando normalmente para las 8:00 de la mañana ya están despiertos, y también digamos que ninguno de los dos son muy silenciosos que digamos- eso hace que tanto Peeta como yo nos sonrojemos- y déjenme recordarles que al chico le gusta dormir con la ventana abierta, y mi habitación está justo enfrente que la de ustedes- eso hace que abramos los ojos como platos mientras vemos hacia la ventana.

Tal y como dijo Haymitch, la ventana está abierta, pero con las cortinas ondeando, pero aun así se puede ver a través de ellas, dejando ver la casa de Haymitch y por lo tanto su habitación, ahora ya sé cómo le hacía para mantenerme vigilada cuando no salía de la casa.

-No se preocupen, no vi más de lo debido, hasta ahorita que acabo de llegar, y si se preguntan cómo fue que entre, les recuerdo que tengo una llave de esta casa. Ahora, los dejo para que se den un baño y bajen a comer ya que Effie se encargó de preparar la comida- dicho esto sale de la habitación y se escucha como grita "Effie Gané la Apuesta, me debes una botella de Wiski"

-¿Cómo no nos acordamos de cerrar la ventana?- pregunto con la vista fija, en la misma.

Peeta se levanta del piso, ya que no se había levantado en todo el tiempo que Haymitch estaba molestándonos, y se sienta en la cama, a un lado mío, me da un beso en la coronilla.

-Kat, no le hagas caso, ya sabes cómo es Haymitch, solamente lo hace para molestarnos, y especialmente para hacerte enojar a tú, así que mejor vamos a darnos un baño, antes de que Haymitch venga nuevamente, a querer darnos el baño el mismo- me da un beso en los labios.

Después se levanta y toma los pantalones que traía anoche, para ponérselos, toma ropa limpia y sale de la habitación y escucho como va al baño de la habitación de huéspedes. Dejándome a mí libre el baño de nuestra habitación.

Me doy un baño rápido, y me pongo lo primero que me encuentro, y bajo al comedor y en donde ya están todos sentados, esperando a que llegara para servir la comida.

El resto de la comida, pasa en silencio, hasta que Haymitch, comienza a preguntar que si nos quedamos afónicos por los gritos de anoche, y cosas por el estilo, yo trato de ignorarlo, hasta que ya no aguanto más y como aquella vez en el tren tomo un cuchillo y lo clavo en la mesa justo entre su dedo corazón e índice.

-¡Katniss!- chilla Effie lanzándome una mirada represiva.

Yo solo bufo y tomo mi plato y cubiertos para llevarlos al fregadero, y limpiarlos, escucho como llega alguien, pero no volteo a verlo, hasta que llega a l fregadero deja unos platos y me ayuda a limpiarlos, me doy cuenta de que es Effie.

-Si me vas a dar un sermón por mi falta de modales, no pierdas tu tiempo, ya que hemos comprobado que a pesar de todos los sermones que me has dado no voy a cambiar mis modales- le digo mientras estoy concentrada limpiando un plato.

-No te voy a decir nada ya que Haymitch se lo tiene bien merecido, ya que él quería venir a molestarlos desde anoche, pero como no lo deje quería venir hoy a primera hora de la mañana, pero tampoco lo deje hasta ahorita que me trajo arrastrando a que preparara la comida- sé que sus palabras son sinceras por lo que me limito a seguir limpiando el plato para no contestarle de forma grosera, ya que aún no se me pasa el coraje.

Entre las dos terminamos de limpiar todos los platos en silencio hasta que dice.

-Katniss, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero, ¿Tu y Peeta se protegieron anoche?- siento como mi coraje se esfuma al escuchar esa pregunta.

No había pensado en que después de lo de anoche haya la posibilidad de que haya quedado embarazada, no estoy lista para tener otro bebé, no cuando Peeta y yo aún estamos lidiando con nuestros fantasmas del pasado. Por lo que solo niego con la cabeza incapaz de decir palabra alguna.

Effie se da cuenta de mi reacción por lo que me tiende un vaso con agua, para que me tranquilice.

-Katniss, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, así como hay posibilidades de que estés embarazada, también las hay de que no, pero para estar seguros, es mejor que tomes esto- me tiende un frasquito transparente con unas pequeñas pastillas de color rosa, me quedo viendo curiosa el interior ya que no se o no me acuerdo para que son –Son pastillas anticonceptivas, estas te ayudaran a no quedar embarazada-

Con razón no las recordaba, anteriormente en el doce, el capitolio con tal de seguir teniendo niños para las cosechas, prohibió todo tipo de métodos anticonceptivos, y los que había eran vendidos ilegalmente a un precio sumamente excesivo, así que muchos preferían ir con mi madre a que les preparara un remedio con hierbas, pero era muy raro que funcionaran.

-Gracias- es lo único que digo, pero es un agracemiento sincero ya que, a mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido algo igual.

Effie solo asiente y ambas salimos de la cocina, para ir a la sala de estar, donde están Haymitch Y Peeta, a parecer el pobre de Peeta también tuvo una plática similar con Haymitch, al igual que yo con Effie, ya que Haymitch está más rojo que un tomate gracias al ataque de risa que tiene en estos momentos, y Peeta de lo avergonzado que esta.

Haymitch al Verme, tiene la intención de decir algo para molestarme, pero Effie lo toma del brazo para llevárselo a su casa, mientras se despide de nosotros, con las protestas de Haymitch de fondo. Dejándonos a Peeta y a mi solos.

Peeta mira el bote de pastilla que aún llevo en la mano y después me mira fijamente, sé que se pregunta que si ya me la tomé, así que solo asiento y voy a guardarlas en el baño.

/\/\/\/\/\

-¡Ahuch!- Grito cuando Johanna me estira un mechón de cabello.

-Ya no seas llorica y aguántate, tienes que estar presentable, para la inauguración de la panadería de tu ¿Novio?, ¿Amigo?, ¿Amante?, ya ni sé que son pero te lo repito, tienes que estar presentable, así que cállate- cállate- Dice volviendo a tomar un mechón y estirarlo más fuerte a propósito.

Hoy después de varios meses de construcción, la antigua panadería de los padres de Peeta, está terminada y hoy es la reinauguración, la cual a petición de Peeta es idéntica a la que era antes del bombardeo.

Utilizamos el salario que recibimos mensualmente por haber sido participes importantes en la revolución, a pasar de que ninguno de los dos queríamos tocar ese dinero, no tuvimos otra alternativa, ya que no le queríamos pedir nada a Paylor, porque queremos comenzar a ser independientes de las comodidades excesivas que nos está dando el gobierno y poder comenzar a ganar nuestro propio dinero.

Invitamos a Johanna y a los Odair, los cuales llegaron el día de ayer y están quedándose en la casa de Peeta.

Esta mañana cuando Peeta se fue, ya que tenía que ir a preparar los últimos detalles en la panadería, a los pocos minutos aparecieron Annie y Johanna en la puerta de la casa, diciendo que querían arreglarse aquí y ver si había algo de lo que tengo en el sótano que les gustara o quedara, y también arreglarme a mí ya que no creen que yo pueda hacerlo de una forma decente, a pesar de mis protestas de que eso no era cierto decidieron quedarse.

-Aquí esta- Dice Annie entrando a la habitación con un vestido celeste con verde en brazos, haciendo que salga de mis pensamientos.

Johanna termina de hacerme el peinado el cual es el mismo intrincado que me hizo mi madre en mi primera cosecha, y el maquillaje el cual es un simple delineado, mascara y un poco de labial color claro, va hacia donde esta Annie, toma el vestido y me lo lanza mientras dice.

-Ve y vístete descerebrada, tienes 10 minutos para hacerlo, y si no es así yo misma entrare a hacerlo- solo bufo y me dirijo al baño.

Cuando me lo pongo me doy cuenta de que es un sencillo vestido hasta la rodilla de fondo celeste y encaje verde claro, y a decir verdad esta bonito y mejor que cualquier otro que yo hubiera escogido.

La inauguración, transcurre con normalidad, la gente del distrito dio sus felicitaciones a Peeta por querer seguir el negocio de su familia y cosas por el estilo, al igual que uno que otro fotógrafo, para enviarle las fotos a la presidenta Paylor.

Después de la inauguración, decidimos ir a mi casa para festejar de forma más privada con nuestros amigos, estamos tomando un poco de wiski, mientras platicamos y pasamos el rato hasta que Haymitch dice.

-Ya se acabó el wiski, en mi casa tengo una botella más, Peeta, Finnick, vengan, vamos por ella- ellos asienten y salen de la casa detrás de Haymitch.

Nosotras no quedamos platicando mientras pasan los minutos los cuales después se convierten en horas. Después de unas 4:00 horas Annie dice.

-¿Cómo que ya se tardaron mucho, no?-

-Sí, ¿Qué habrá pasado?- pregunta Effie.

Yo me levanto y me asomo por la ventana, para ver la casa de Haymitch la cual tiene las luces encendidas por lo cual se pueden ver sus sombras, pero al juzgar por sus movimientos se podría decir que están borrachos, por lo que salgo de la casa para saber qué es lo que sucede, con las demás detrás de mí.  
Cuando llego y abro la puerta escucho la voz de Peeta.

-Como les acabo de decir, cuando tenga la oportunidad de largarme de este distrito lo hare- por su tono de voz me doy cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto, están más que borrachos.

-¿Y qué Hay de katniss?- Pregunta Finnick igual de borracho que Peeta.

-¿Katniss?, Katniss solo es una carga más en mi vida, ya que está más que loca no puedes hacer o decir nada sin que ella se enoje o comienza a llorar, también es incapaz de dejar las cosas del pasado en el pasado, está muy traumada como para llevar una vida normal, así que entre más rápido me deshaga de ella, mejor- dice Peeta.

No sé en qué momento entre a la casa, pero lo único que sé es que le doy una cachetada con toda mi furia y fuerza juntas.

**\/\/\/\/\**

**Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y sé que varios se quedaron con la duda de que es lo que va a pasar entre Katniss Y Peeta por lo que les dejo un pequeño adelanto.**

"**-Peeta, tu siempre has sido muy bueno con las palabras, haces que cualquiera sienta la emoción de las mismas, así que lo que dijiste anoche me hirió, por lo que ya no pienso ser una carga en tu vida, aquí están todas tus cosas para que ya no tengas que volver aquí, no vengas a buscarme porque ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí, puedes vivir tu vida con alguien con quien no tengas que lidiar con sus demonios y fantasmas del pasado además de los tuyos, Adiós Peeta-"**

**No olviden comentar que les pareció.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen**


	10. No Todo Es Miel Sobre Hojuelas (II)

No Todo Es Miel Sobre Hojuelas (II)

"_-¿Katniss?, Katniss solo es una carga más en mi vida, ya que está más que loca no puedes hacer o decir nada sin que ella se enoje o comienza a llorar, también es incapaz de dejar las cosas del pasado en el pasado, está muy traumada como para llevar una vida normal, así que entre más rápido me deshaga de ella, mejor- dice Peeta._

_No sé en qué momento entre a la casa, pero lo único que sé es que le doy una cachetada con toda mi furia y fuerza juntas."_

El sonido del golpe resuena en toda la habitación, provocando que todos guarden silencio y se nos queden viendo, pero no me importa, lo único que me importa es la reacción de Peeta, esperando que todo esto sea un mal entendido, pero no es así ya que solamente vuelve a tomar del vaso que tenía en la mano.

Eso hace que mi coraje aumente aún más, por lo que con los ojos llenos de las lágrimas que luchan por salir de mis ojos, le arrebato el vaso y lo arrojo contra la pared, para después salir e irme a mi casa, o mejor dicho correr a mi casa.

Cuando llego cierro la puerta con llave y me recargo contra ella, dejando las lágrimas correr libremente por mí rostro, me deslizo hasta llegar al piso, oculto mi rostro entre mis piernas y pienso en las palabras de Peeta.

Es cierto lo que dijo sobre mi carácter y mis traumas, pero nadie lo estaba obligando a estar conmigo, entonces todas las veces que decía que quería recuperara nuestra antigua relación y que me amaba no era cierto, quisiera que lo que dijo fuera una broma, pero como dicen, los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Así que ya no pienso seguir obligándolo a seguir conmigo a pesar de que me diga que sí, cuando en su interior quiere estar lo más lejos de mí.

Sigo llorando en esa posición hasta que me quedo dormida.

Me despierto gracias al insistente golpeteo en la puerta. Me levanto y siento todo mi cuerpo entumecido, gracias a haber dormido en forma de ovillo en el piso, mi rostro se siente igual gracias a las manchas de maquillaje y lágrimas que hay en él. Los golpes en la puerta son más insistentes por lo que decido abrir.

Peeta era el que estaba tocando la puerta de esa manera, tiene los ojos irritados gracias a la resaca y trae puesta la misma ropa de ayer, pero desarreglada y manchada de alcohol. Al abrir la puerta se lanza sobre mí mientras me abraza y dice.

-Katniss, no sabes cuánto lo siento- no le correspondo el abrazo, me separo de él y le digo.

-Peeta, tu siempre has sido muy bueno con las palabras, haces que cualquiera sienta la emoción de las mismas, así que lo que dijiste anoche me hirió, por lo que ya no pienso ser una carga en tu vida, aquí están todas tus cosas para que ya no tengas que volver aquí, no vengas a buscarme porque ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí, puedes vivir tu vida con alguien con quien no tengas que lidiar con sus demonios y fantasmas del pasado además de los tuyos, Adiós Peeta- digo con la voz entrecortada gracias al llanto que quiere volver a salir.

Veo el dolor en sus ojos, pero sé que lo hace por lastima. Por lo que decido volver a entrar a mi casa para que él pueda seguir con su vida tal y como él lo quiera, mientras yo sigo aquí con mis traumas.

Cuando estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta él me toma del brazo y hace que voltee a verlo mientras dice.

-Katniss, perdóname, no sé porque dije eso, nada es cierto, tienes que creerme por favor- dice también con la voz entrecortada.

-Peeta, los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, así que por favor no hagas esto más difícil para los dos, por favor vete, ya no te quiero ver, se libre, busca a alguien más con quien ser feliz, sin tener que soportar todos sus traumas- digo soltándome de su agarre y cerrando la puerta antes de que pueda hacer algo.

Ya lo hice, deje a Peeta libre y yo me quede aquí sola con mis demonios, tal y como siempre debió de ser

Subo a mi habitación y busco todas sus pertenencias para colocarlas en cajas y devolvérselas, en la noche cuando sé que nadie está despierto o vigilándome, las dejo en el pórtico de mi casa, para que pase a recogerlas.

No me baño, no me cambio de ropa, no como, volviendo a la antigua rutina que tenía después de volver al distrito, casi no duermo, ya que cuando lo logro a las pocas horas me despierto, gracias a las pesadillas que vuelven a atormentarme a diario. Hasta que un día ya no vuelvo a despertar.

_**Fin Prov. Katniss.**_

_**Prov. Peeta.**_

Me despierto con un insoportable dolor de cabeza, al abrir los ojos me percato que no estoy en mi habitación o en la de katniss, al parecer es una de las habitaciones de invitados de la casa de Haymitch, ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí?, me pregunta mi subconsciente, ya que se supone que debería estar con Katniss En su casa, por lo que levanto y voy al baño, para lavarme la cara y los dientes, y después irme a la casa de Katniss.

Cuando bajo, Haymitch, Johanna, Effie, Finnick y Annie, están sentados en el comedor desayunando. Todos se me quedan viendo, así que imagino que será por mi aspecto, tengo demasiada hambre así que nos les prestó atención y me siento en la otra punta de la mesa la cual está el único lugar solo.

-¿Ya te arrepentiste de lo que hiciste anoche?- dice Haymitch, provocando que el dolor de cabeza que traía aumente más.

-Haymitch, por favor no me grites- digo colocando mis manos en la cabeza para mitigar el dolor.

-No te estoy Gritando, ten tomate esto hará que se te quite el dolor- dice tendiéndome una pastilla y un jugo de naranja.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me la tomo y al instante el dolor comienza a desaparecer.

Después de unos minutos Katniss, no aparece en el desayuno, porque si yo estaba aquí ella también debería de estarlo por lo que pregunto.

-¿Dónde está Katniss?-

Todos dejan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, y se me quedan viendo fijamente hasta que Haymitch dice.

-Chico, ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de anoche?- no se a que viene esa pregunta, pero aun así contesto.

-Pues que estábamos todos anoche en casa de Katniss, festejando por la inauguración de la panadería, y ya, después de eso no sé cómo llegamos aquí-

-¿No recuerdas lo que pasó después?-

-No, ¿Qué pasó?-

-Lo que pasó fue que hiciste la peor estupidez de tu vida- dice Johanna antes de que Haymitch responda.

Eso hace que el alma se me caiga a los pies, con la posibilidad de que le haya hecho daño a Katniss, por lo que pregunto.

-¿Tuve un ataque?, ¿Le hice daño?-

-No, y Sí- Responde Finnick.

-Lo que pasó fue que después de que se acabara el Wiski en la casa de Katniss Venimos los tres a buscar mas a mi casa, y al parecer a tu ya estabas ebrio después de 3 vaso, así que cuando llegamos, tu querías seguir tomando y abriste una de mis botellas de licor y comenzaste a tomar de ella, tratamos de detenerte pero también comenzamos a beber y se nos salió de las manos, pasaron las horas y no regresábamos, por lo que vinieron a buscarnos, pero tú ya estabas en el punto en el que ya no controlabas a las palabras que salían de tu boca, Katniss alcanzo a escuchar lo que decías de ella, lo cual era, que ya no podías esperar el momento adecuado para deshacerte de ella, ya que estaba más que loca y traumada y no querías seguir aguantando eso, después de eso ella te dio una cachetada bien dada, que de hecho te merecías, ya que es lo peor que le puedes decir a ella o a cualquiera de nosotros porque todos tenemos nuestros traumas y los enfrentamos de deferente manera, ella salió corriendo y se encerró en su casa, de la cual no ha salido y tu caíste inconsciente gracias a la cantidad de alcohol que tenías en tu cuerpo, porque de los tres tú fuiste el que más bebió- dice Haymitch, enfadado.

-No, es imposible, yo nunca pude haber dicho eso- digo incrédulo.

-Si es posible y lo hiciste, así que ve a ver a la descerebrada antes de que se le ocurra hacer una tontería- dice Johanna cortante.

Dicho esto, me levanto de golpe y voy a la casa de Katniss para enmendar mi error.

Toco varias veces, cada vez más fuerte que la anterior, hasta que abre la puerta. Tiene el vestido que traía ayer, y esta todo arrugado, tiene la cara hinchada y manchada de maquillaje, gracias a que estuvo llorando hasta quedarse dormida. Me duele verla así ya que yo soy el responsable de su llanto. Por lo que la abrazo y le digo.

_-Katniss, no sabes cuánto lo siento- _ pero ella no me corresponde, al contrario se separa y dice.

_-Peeta, tu siempre has sido muy bueno con las palabras, haces que cualquiera sienta la emoción de las mismas, así que lo que dijiste anoche me hirió, por lo que ya no pienso ser una carga en tu vida, aquí están todas tus cosas para que ya no tengas que volver aquí, no vengas a buscarme porque ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí, puedes vivir tu vida con alguien con quien no tengas que lidiar con sus demonios y fantasmas del pasado además de los tuyos, Adiós Peeta- _Dice con la voz entrecortada gracias al llanto que está tratando de retener.

Me duelen sus palabras, ya que quiere decir que lo que dije anoche le dolió a pesar de no ser enserio, quisiera recordar de que se trataba, para poder encontrar una manera de que me crea, pero no puedo.

Veo que va a entrar a su casa por lo que la tomo del brazo y la detengo mientras digo.

_-Katniss, perdóname, no sé porque dije eso, nada es cierto, tienes que creerme por favor-_Digo con la voz entrecortada gracias al llanto que también quiere salir, ante la posibilidad de perderla para siempre y todo por una estupidez.

_-Peeta, los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, así que por favor no hagas esto más difícil para los dos, por favor vete, ya no te quiero ver, se libre, busca a alguien más con quien ser feliz, sin tener que soportar todos sus traumas-_Dice soltándose de mi agarre y cerrando la puerta, dejándome sin ninguna oportunidad de decir o hacer algo.

Me quedo ahí parado hasta que mis piernas no aguantan más y caigo de rodillas, ya no puedo contener el llanto y lloro hasta no poder más. Cuando anochece, Haymitch aparece y me dice.

-Déjala, ya se le pasará, y tienes que descansar- solo asiento y voy a mi casa.

Cuando llego hago todo de forma monótona, esperando que mañana todo sea resuelto.

Al día siguiente voy junto a Haymitch a la casa de Katniss, para llevarle algo de desayunar, pero al apenas abrir la puerta, comenzó a lanzarme todo lo que tenía a su alcance diciendo que la dejara sola y dejara y que me fuera ya que era libre de cualquier responsabilidad relacionada con ella.

Haymitch, me pide que me vaya, para que él controle a Katniss, y asiento. Los días siguientes es lo mismo hasta que un día Haymitch me dice que ya no es necesario que vaya ya que eso solo afecta más a Katniss, y que él me va a mantener informado de lo que le suceda.

Solo acepto que lo haga si me deja que yo sea el encargado de prepararle la comida, y cada vez que le lleva la comida le mando una carta a Katniss diciéndole lo mucho que lo lamento, pero ella nunca me responde.

Los días se convierten en semanas, las semanas en meses hasta que un día recibo una llamada de la casa de Katniss.

-Diga- contesto esperanzado en escuchar la voz de Katniss, pero no es así es Haymitch.

-Chico, la Preciosa no despierta-

**\/\/\/\/\**

**Hola a todos mil perdonas por la tardanza, pero no sé si habrán dado cuenta pero he estado terminando y comenzando mis historias, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios y menos por haber terminado el capitulo de esta manera. Y como ya dije van a tener que esperar dos semanas para saber que sucede.**

**P.D.1 Los invito a pasar por mi historia "Venganza De Una Everdeen" la cual está teniendo muy buena crítica por parte de ustedes.**

**No olviden comentar que les pareció el capítulo.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen**


	11. Todo Es Mi Culpa

Todo Es Mi Culpa.

_**Prov. Peeta.**_

"_-Chico, la Preciosa no despierta-"_

Dejo caer el teléfono y salgo de mi casa para dirigirme a la de Katniss. Cuando llego la planta baja está sola por lo que decido subir y en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Katniss, se encuentra Haymitch, cuando me ve no dice nada y ambos entramos a la habitación de Katniss.

Ahí está ella, se encuentra con el rostro sereno, su cabello enmarañado y grisáceo gracias a que no lo ha cepillado y no limpiado en por lo menos una semana, tiene grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos gracias a la falta de sueño, se ve más delgada a pesar de estar comiendo todos los días tal y como Haymitch me decía. Le dirijo a Haymitch una mirada para que me diga porque se encuentra Katniss de esta manera.

-Chico, no sé qué le sucedió, todos los días me quedaba con ella hasta que terminaba de comer, no conseguía que se bañara más que una sola vez cada semana y muy a fuerza, y pues acerca de la falta de sueño ya sabes como la afectan las pesadillas y la única forma en la que ya no las tiene- dice serio, y yo solo asiento.

Coloco mi mano sobre uno de los hombros de Katniss y la sacudo levemente, pero no despierta, comienzo a desesperarme porque no lo haga y comienzo a sacudirla cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Katniss, Despierta por favor!-

-Chico, yo ya lo intente, no despierta- dice Haymitch tomándome de los hombros para separarme de Katniss, pero a pesar de eso no lo hago- ¡Peeta, detente, le estás haciendo daño!- eso hace que la suelte y me le quede viendo- Hay que llevarla al hospital-

Eso hace que salga de mi aturdimiento y tomo a Katniss en brazos para llevarla al hospital. Al llegar unas enfermeras se acercan con una camilla y la coloco sobre ella, después solo veo como desaparece a través de una puerta.

Después de unas horas las cuales parecen horas, sale el doctor por la misma y dice.

-Familiares de la señorita Katniss Everdeen- Al escuchar eso me levanto inmediatamente de donde estaba sentado y me acerco, junto con Haymitch.

-Nosotros- dice Haymitch, el doctor solo asiente y antes de que pueda decir algo lo interrumpo.

-Doctor, ¿Cómo esta Katniss? ¿Ya está despierta?- pregunto desesperado.

El doctor suelta un suspiro mientras mira el expediente que trae en la mano derecha, para después decir.

-La señorita Everdeen entró en una depresión muy fuerte, ya que a pesar de ingerir alimentos su cuerpo lo rechazaba y a las pocas horas vomitaba, lo cual explica su bajo peso y por lo cual tiene sus defensas bajas, también a esto hay que sumarle su falta de descanso, así que su cuerpo ya no pudo resistirlo y cayó en coma-

Al escuchar eso no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, ya que por una estupidez estoy a punto de perderla.

-Pero va a despertar ¿Verdad?- pregunto esperando que la respuesta sea un sí.

-No sabría decirle con exactitud, joven Mellark, lo único que le puedo decir que mientras ella este inconsciente se le va a suministrar una serie de vitaminas, y medicamentos para que pueda recuperar los nutrientes que perdió durante los últimos meses y los que perderá mientras esta inconsciente, hasta que ella quiera despertar, si es que quiere hacerlo- solo asiento de forma monótona ante lo que dice.

-¿Puedo entrar a verla?- pregunto ya que es lo único que quiero en estos momentos.

El doctor asiente, y me dice.

-Está en la Habitación 155- apenas lo dice salgo en busca de la habitación dejando al doctor y a Haymitch hablando entre ellos.

No tardó mucho en encontrar la habitación, cuando estoy frente a la puerta que tiene el número 155 escrito con números negros y al lado de la misma una pequeña pantalla que contiene todos los datos y el estado de salud de Katniss:

"_**Paciente:**__ Katniss Everdeen._

_**Edad:**__ 19 años._

_**Familiares:**__ Peeta Mellark, Haymitch Abernathy._

_**Visitantes permitidos: **__Peeta Mellark, Haymitch Abernathy, Johanna Mason, Annie y Finnick Odair._

_**Estado: **__Estable._

_**Informe de Salud: **__Estado de Coma gracias a la Falta de sueño, falta de nutrientes en su sistema, defensas bajas, medicación necesaria para recuperación de los mismos."_

Tomo la perilla de la puerta y la giro lentamente con la esperanza de verla despierta, pero no es así.

Está recostada sobre la camilla, tiene varios aparatos conectados a ella, los cuales la mantienen con vida, y también tiene inyectadas varias agujas las cuales le suministran las vitaminas y medicamentos que dijo el doctor.

Al parecer las enfermeras le dieron un baño, y le cepillaron el cabello dejándoselo extendido sobre la almohada, sus manos están colocadas a su costados, su rostro está relajado sin expresión alguna, luce como una de las tantas veces que dormía a mi lado y yo me despertaba antes que ella observándola hasta que se despertaba, pero esta vez es diferente ya que no sé cuánto tiempo tardará en despertar, pueden ser minutos, horas, días, semanas o hasta meses.

A un lado de la camilla hay un pequeño sofá, lo arrastro para quedar lo más cerca de la misma y tomo una de las manos de Katniss entre las mías, mientras digo.

-Katniss, no sabes cuánto lamento que te encuentres de esta manera, todo es mi culpa, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber tomado esa noche y de lo que dije, nada es cierto, no sé qué es lo que me pasó, pero me arrepiento de todo el daño que te causó en los últimos meses- digo pero ella sigue sin despertar.

Me quedo en esa posición hasta que llega Haymitch, mandándome a mi casa para que coma, me dé un baño y descanse un poco, tarda un poco en convencerme ya que no quiero dejar a Katniss sola, pero al final lo hace diciéndome que yo también voy a terminar enfermándome si no me cuido y ya no poder cuidar de Katniss, y también prometió hablarme en caso de que Katniss despertara.

Al día siguiente vuelvo al hospital y me quedo todo el día en su habitación y así los días siguientes comenzando con mi nueva rutina.

La rutina sigue durante los siguientes dos meses, y Katniss sigue sin despertar, y no ha dado señales de querer hacerlo pronto.

Hace unas semanas el doctor Aurelius, vino a examinar el estado de salud de Katniss y a hacerme unos estudios ya que le conté lo que pasó aquella noche y que a pesar de mi esfuerzo me era incapaz de recordar algo, después de unos estudios el doctor Aurelius llegó a la conclusión de que gracias la cantidad de alcohol que ingerí esa noche y a que aún queda un poco del veneno de Rastrevíspula que se me inyectó durante mi secuestro en el capitolio en mi sistema, el veneno actuó de una manera que me hiciera creer todo lo contrario a lo que siento por Katniss.

Saber eso hizo que un gran peso que traía sobre mi desapareciera, y no puedo esperar a que Katniss despierte, para contárselo.

De pronto recibo una llamada, la cual es de Haymitch.

-Chico, la preciosa ya despertó- Y ese día es hoy.

_**Fin Prov. Peeta.**_

_**Prov. Katniss. **_

Abro mis ojos, y mis parpados y mi cuerpo se sienten pesados como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo dormida, me encuentro en una habitación de color blanco, el cual me molesta en los ojos por lo cual los vuelvo a cerrar, se escucha el pitido constante de un aparato, que a juzgar por el intervalo de entre ello está midiendo el ritmo de algo.

Tomo aire profundamente, huele a Limpio y a antiséptico, huele a Hospital. Abro los ojos de golpe y el pitido del aparato aumenta de velocidad, me siento también de golpe, la cabeza de da vueltas por lo que cierro los ojos hasta que se me pasa, cuando los vuelvo a abrir, compruebo mis sospechas.

Me encuentro en una habitación de hospital, hay dos agujas inyectadas en el dorso de mis manos. Estoy a punto de quitármelas, cuando la puerta se abre y aparece Haymitch.

-Veo que Alguien ya se dignó a despertarse- dice burlón. Solo entrecierro los ojos y le pregunto.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

Veo que suelta un suspiro antes de responder, y puedo percatarme que se ve más viejo desde la última vez que recuerdo que lo vi.

-Preciosa, estuviste en coma por 2 meses-

¿2 Meses?, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba otra vez en depresión gracias a lo que había dicho Peeta pero, ¿Cómo fue que quedé en coma?

Mi expresión en la cara debe de mostrar mi asombro ya que Haymitch Sale de la Habitación y a los pocos minutos vuelve con un Doctor. El cual me tiende la mano en modo de saludo y desconfiada le correspondo, después dice.

-Buenos Días Señorita Everdeen, Yo soy el Doctor Tobías, y yo soy el que estuvo llevando su expediente, enfermedad, situación, como quiera llamarle, durante los últimos meses. Como ya le habrá dicho el Señor Abernathy usted estuvo en coma los últimos 2 meses, el motivo de esto es que según se me informo usted entro en una depresión muy fuerte- Yo lo miro con cara dudosa ya que la depresión que tuve fue menos fuerte que cuando regresé al doce- Sé que no cree que esto sea cierto, pero lo que sucede es que este tipo de depresión solo se es consciente durante las primeras semanas y después todo se hace de manera monótona, los alimentos ya no son recibidos, ya que se consumen y a las pocas horas son rechazados por el cuerpo hasta que ya no lo aguanta y muere, pero usted tuvo suerte ya que solo quedó en Coma y se le trajo inmediatamente para su tratamiento, también cabe decirle que este tipo de trastornos son hereditarios, por lo que hay en su historial médico familiar su madre sufrió un caso similar-

Solamente asiento ante las palabras del doctor ya que aún estoy asimilando lo que me acaba de decir el médico, Tengo el mismo Trastorno que mi madre, por eso entro tan rápido en depresión tan rápido, de todo lo que pude haber heredado de mi madre, lo único fue su depresión, pero no me puedo enojar por ello, ya que se lo que sintió después de la muerte de mi padre y me arrepiento de haber sido tan dura con ella.

Estuve muy perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando el Doctor comenzó a hacerme unos estudios hasta que este se retiró de la habitación.

De pronto la puerta se vuelve a abrir y aparece Peeta detrás de ella.

Nos quedamos viendo unos segundos, después se acerca y me abraza, dudosa le correspondo.

-Katniss, me alegro de que hayas despertado- susurra a mi oído. Soy yo la que rompe el abrazo, para después decirle.

-Peeta, que bueno que te hayas preocupado por mí estos últimos meses, pero insisto, lo que dijiste aquella noche me lastimó, no sé si pueda perdonarte por ello, tal vez en un futuro lejano, pero por el momento no-

Veo como le duelen mis palabras, pero no dice nada al respecto solo.

-Lo entiendo Katniss, Adiós- y sale de la habitación.

Me quedo viendo la puerta mientras que las lágrimas recorren mi rostro sin permiso. Después de unas horas el llanto cesa y Haymitch entra a la habitación.

-Preciosa, deberías de aprender a escuchar antes de hablar- dice para después arrojar un folder a mis pies y salir de la habitación.

Tomo el folder y lo abro. Es un expediente médico de Peeta, en él se explica lo que sucedió esa noche y también el motivo por el cual actuó de esa manera. El motivo fue que tuvo un ataque, pero no uno de los normales ya que en este su visión de la realidad resultó afectada, creyendo y sintiendo todo lo contrario a lo normal.

Y No puedo Evitar sentirme Estúpida por lo que le dije y por no haberlo escuchado.

_**Fin Prov. Katniss.**_

_**Prov. Peeta.**_

Después de salir de la habitación de Katniss me dejo caer al piso y me recargo contra la puerta, pensando en una forma de que me perdone o que por lo menos me escuche.

Pasan las horas hasta que Haymitch aparece y me dice.

-No te escucho ¿Verdad?- solo niego con la cabeza.

-Haymitch ya no sé qué hacer para que me escuche- digo tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos.

-Chico, ya sabemos que la preciosa en una cabeza dura, pero ya se le pasará, y déjame decirte que ella va a ser dada de alta en 2 días, el 8 de Mayo Para ser exactos-

El 8 de mayo es el cumpleaños de Katniss.

-¿Su cumpleaños?- pregunto dudoso.

-Sí, pero esa fecha tiene otro significado para ella-

Y entonces me acuerdo, ya se lo que ese día significa para ella.

Ya encontré una forma de que me escuche.

**\/\/\/\/\**

**Hola Aquí está el capítulo correspondiente al viernes/sábado pasado, que por cuestiones personales no lo pude subir, pero aquí esta. Ya leyeron lo que sucedió con Katniss, No la maté como muchos creyeron, sé que la he hecho sufrir mucho, no soy tan cruel (Bueno Mas o menos) como para hacerlo, así que según por las ideas que han rondado por mi mente no pienso hacerla sufrir más durante los siguient capítulos. **

**Les voy a dar una pista sobre lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo: Como Ya leyeron El siguiente capítulo de desarrolla un 8 de Mayo, el día del cumpleaños #20 de Katniss, pero si recuerdan lo que también significa ese día en esta historia, sabrán de que va a tratar ese capítulo.**

**No Olviden Comentar Que Les Pareció.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	12. Creando Nuevos Recuerdos

_**Prov. Katniss. **_

Han pasado dos días desde que desperté. Hace dos días desde que Peeta me visitó yo como la idiota que soy no dejé que hablara y me contara lo que sucedió aquella noche. Hace Dos días que Haymitch vino y me arrojo el expediente de Peeta explicando lo que ocurrió.  
Hace dos días que ninguno de los dos ha vuelto a visitarme, dejándome sola gracias a lo idiota que fui y me lo merezco.

Después de hacerme varios estudios me acaban de decir que hoy a las 5:00 p.m de la tarde voy a ser dada de alta, por lo que las enfermeras me están inyectando por última vez los medicamentos indicados esta mañana, los cuales por suerte ya no voy a tener que seguir teniendo las molestas agujas en mi manos.

Mientras las enfermeras hacen su trabajo, me pierdo en mis pensamientos, tratando de adivinar que día es hoy, puesto que no me había animado a preguntarles eso, ni que hora era, en los días anteriores, para no desesperarme contando los minutos que me faltaban para salir de este lugar, sigo haciéndolo hasta que me doy por vencida y les pregunto.

-Disculpen, ¿Qué hora es y que es hoy?-

-Son las 11:00 a.m y hoy es 8 de Mayo, señorita Everdeen- responde una de ellas, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

-Gracias- Respondo.

-No hay de que- responde, mientras hace unas anotaciones y después ambas salen de la habitación dejándome sola.

Me recuesto y espero a que los medicamentos surjan efecto, pero no puedo evitar que mi mente me haga una mala jugada, pensando sobre lo que significa el día de hoy.

Hoy es 8 de Mayo, hoy es mi cumpleaños #20, en los últimos 2 años, gracias que por cosas del destino había estado en depresión en esa fecha, y no le prestaba atención a lo que este día significaba, porque a pesar de ser mi cumpleaños, desde hace tres años, este día había cobrado otros significado para mí. hace tres años, fue mi boda con Peeta en el capitolio, aunque a pesar de ya haber hecho la ceremonia del tueste, ese día me convertí oficial y legalmente en la esposa de Peeta, o bueno así fue durante unos meses, hasta que nuestro matrimonio fue anulado.

Sigo pensando en eso hasta que las lagrimas corren por mi rostro, pero antes de que pueda limpiarlas, caigo dormida a causa de los medicamentos.

Cuando despierto, siento el cuerpo y los parpados pesados como cada vez que lo hago, pero esta vez siento también mi rostro endurecido, imagino que fue gracias a las lagrimas que no limpie antes de caer dormida.

Decido levantarme para ir al baño y poder limpiarme el rostro y los dientes, pero cuando me siento en la orilla de la camilla para bajar, me doy cuenta de que traigo puesto un vestido blanco de encaje, trae un fondo que llega hasta arriba de mi busto del mismo color, y el encaje sigue hasta arriba de mis hombros formando una manga que llega hasta mis muñecas, a la altura de la cintura tengo puesto un cinturón negro, también me doy cuenta de que tengo puestos unos zapatos planos de color negro.

Busco con la mirada en la habitación otro conjunto de ropa, pero no lo encuentro, así que decido ir al baño a ver si de pura casualidad no hay algo ahí. Pero no es así, por lo que me resigno y voy a limpiarme el rostro y los dientes.

Al llegar al lavabo, veo mi reflejo en mi rostro y puedo darme cuenta de porque sentía el rostro endurecido, es gracias al maquillaje que tengo puesto, es simple, solo un poco de polvo, mascara para las pestañas, delineador, brillo labial color rosa y una ligera sombra de color plata. También mi cabello al parecer fue ondulado, para después ser trenzado.

Trato de quitarme el maquillaje, pero al parecer es a prueba de agua, puesto que por mas que lo intento no puedo quitármelo, así que mejo me lo dejo tal y como esta, al igual que el cabello, y me limito a limpiarme los dientes.

Salgo del baño y ahí esta una enfermera con una carpeta que contiene unos papeles, los cuales tengo que firmas.

Después de hacerlo me dice que ya estoy dada de alta y puedo retirarme a mi casa. le agradezco y cuando esta por salir la detengo.

-Disculpe, ¿No sabe quien me hizo esto?-

-Perdón Señorita Everdeen, pero tenemos ordenes estrictas de no decirle, nuevamente perdón- y sale de la habitación.

Suelto un bufido y decido irme a mi casa para poder quitarme todo esto.

Al llegar a la Aldea de los vencedores, todo luce como siempre, cuando voy a medio camino algo pasa entre mis piernas, y por instinto doy un salto para hacerme a un lado, siento que piso algo o mejor dicho piso a Buttercup, el zarrapastroso gato de Prim, se sienta y me mira indignado mientras suelta un bufido.

-Quien te manda a pasar entre mis piernas, maldito gato pulgoso- digo enojada.

Vuelve a soltar en bufido, y se vuelve a acercar a mis piernas.

-Te gusta la mala vida, ¿verdad?- digo mientras que agacho para acariciarlo, ya que es todo lo que quiere.

Mientras lo hago, me doy cuenta de que tiene un ramo de Primroses amarradas en el lomo, apenas se las quito, este se sacude y sale corriendo hacia la casa.

-Convenenciero- murmullo, mientras lo sigo.

Cuando abro la puerta de la casa las luces están apagadas, por lo que las prendo y cuando lo hago no puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo.

Es Peeta vestido de blanco y el resto de la habitación esta decorada con Primroses y dientes de león, yo me llevo una mano a la boca por la impresión.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Katniss- dice y yo me abalanzo a sus brazos.

-Gracias- digo sobre su hombro.

Seguimos un rato así abrazados en silencio hasta que digo.

-Lamento no haberte escuchado en el hospital, supe lo que querías decirme y no sabes lo estúpida que me sentí por no haberte dejado hablar- me separo para verlo a los ojos.

-Katniss, ya no hay que preocuparnos por eso, solo es un mal recuerdo que hay que agregar a la lista, para ya no volverlos a cometer y seguir mejorando como personas, se que parte de nuestra vida ha sido una mierda, pero no se puede hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, pero si el futuro y es crear nuevos recuerdos los cuales siempre procuraremos que sean mejores, no puedo asegura que todos así lo serán pero si te puedo asegurar que mínimo la mayoría sí, y que tal si comenzamos desde ahora.- se aleja un par de pasos y se arrodilla mientras saca una cajita de terciopelo negro- Katniss, ¿Me harías el honor de volverte a convertir en mi esposa?-

Siento como mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas y un nudo se me forma en la garganta, el cual no me permite decir palabra alguna, por lo que solo asiento con la cabeza mientras el toma mi mano izquierda y coloca el anillo en mi dedo anular, y me percato de que es el mismo que me dio hace tres años atrás, pero con la perla que me dio en el vasallaje incrustada en el.

Cuando se levanta me abalanzo sobre el y le doy un beso en los labios, para demostrarle, lo agradecida que estoy con el por esta sorpresa, por la pedida de matrimonio, por estar aquí a pesar de todo. Y porque lo amo.

Nos separamos gracias a la falta de aire, que nos quedamos viendo el uno a otro, sonriendo. Despues Peeta me toma del brazo y me conduce a la chimenea, todo esta apagado a excepción de la chimenea, la cual frente a ella esta colocada una hogaza de pan al igual que un cuchillo para cortarla, nos sentamos frente a ella y se lo que esto significa, la ceremonia del tueste, para volver a casarnos al estilo del distrito doce.

Colocamos el pan sobre las brazas y esperamos a que se tueste por completo, cuando es así lo sacamos y cortamos un trozo para cada uno, me percato de que el cuchillo tiene grabado un sinsajo y un diente de león en el mango, y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro ante el detalle, tomamos un trozo y comenzamos a decir nuestros votos.

-Katniss, se que nuestra vida no ha sido de lo mejor en los últimos tres años, se que ambos hemos sufrido demasiado más que cualquier otra persona a nuestra edad, aunque a pesar de todo eso nosotros siempre hemos estado el uno para el otro, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, siempre te amare y protegeré por el resto de mis días, aunque a veces cometamos estupideces, mis sentimientos por ti nunca van a cambiar, te amo Katniss Everdeen- No puedo evitar que una lagrima escape de mi ojo ante sus palabras, la cual el limpia cariñosamente.

-Peeta, como ya lo dijiste nuestra vida no ha sido de lo mejor en los últimos tres años, pero en esos tres años hay uno que otro recuerdo que siempre voy a atesorar en mi corazón, como cuando por fin me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, y cuando me convertí oficialmente en tu esposa, entre otros recuerdos, se que no fueron en el mejor momento, pero en esas ocasiones fueron unas de las pocas en las que fui realmente feliz y ¿Sabes porqué?, porque tu estas en ellos, y cono dices de ahora en adelante vamos a crear nuevos los cuales siempre serán felices, por el simple hecho de que estés a mi lado, te amo Peeta Mellark- veo como me mira sonriendo ante mis palabras. Porque a pesar de no ser muy buena con mis palabras sabe que son sinceras.

Después compartimos el trozo de pan el uno con el otro, para después darnos un beso. De pronto la luz de la habitación se enciende y se llena de aplausos por parte de todos nuestros amigos, los cuales nos veían desde las sombras para no arruinar la sorpresa.

Todos nos felicitan hasta que la presidenta Paylor aparece frente a nosotros y dice.

-Katniss, Peeta, se que su antiguo matrimonio fue anulado, pero me complace anunciarles que otra vez está en pie, solamente tenemos que llevar acabo la ceremonia, la cual puede ser en este preciso momento, si ustedes quieren-

-Sí- respondemos al unísono.

Después de que Paylor dijera ciertas cosas, llego la hora de que Peeta y yo intercambiáramos anillos, los cuales fueron traídos por Finnick Jr.

El anillo que yo le entregue a Peeta tenia grabado "Quédate Conmigo" y el que el me entregó decía "Siempre".

-Peeta, ¿Aceptas a Katniss Everdeen como tu esposa?-

-Acepto-

-Katniss, ¿Aceptas a Peeta Mellark como tu esposo?-

-Acepto-

-Por el Poder que me concede el país de Panem, los declaro marido y mujer. Peeta, puedes besar a la novia-

Peeta inclina la cabeza para besarme y por fin darnos nuestro primer beso como el señor y la señora Mellark.

Pasan las horas, todos nos felicitan, convivimos un rato y me alegro tener amigos con los cuales compartir este momento tan especial para nosotros, todos menos mi hermana Prim.

-Katniss, ven aún te tengo una sorpresa- dice Peeta abrazándome por la espalda y luego me lleva al patio trasero.

Al abrirse la puerta Ahí esta parada ella con el zarrapastroso de Buttercup ronroneando entre sus brazos.

-Prim- es lo único que sale de mis labios.

**/ **

**Hola, se que dije que iba a actualizar el día viernes, pero fui a ver Sinsajo a media noche y todo el día anduve deprimida, y no me sentía capaz de escribir, puesto que era acordarme de los personajes y por consecuencia de la película. **

**Si ya vieron la película, ¿qué les pereció?, díganmelo en los comentarios, sin spoiler, por las personas que no la han visto. **

**Lo único que puedo decir es que me encantó, cada momento de la película, es perfecto, es la película mas fiel al libro, hasta el más mínimo detalle, llore a mares, por las escenas, la perfección de la película, y porque ya no habrá más películas de THG, así que si no la han visto, no se van a arrepentir de hacerlo y les voy a dar dos consejos, Sigan vivos y lleven muchos pañuelos. **

**No olviden comentar que les pareció el capítulo. **

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen. **


	13. La Mejor Noche

"Al abrirse la puerta Ahí esta parada ella con el zarrapastroso de Buttercup ronroneando entre sus brazos.

-Prim- es lo único que sale de mis labios."

Al escuchar su nombre voltea a verme y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y dice.

-Feliz cumpleaños Katniss-

No puedo Creer lo que están viendo mis ojos, así que me suelto de Peeta y salgo corriendo a abrazar a Prim, la cual hace unos años era unos centímetros más baja que yo, ahora esta de mi altura.

Prim, mi pequeña hermana, la cual la última vez que la vi, estaba inconsciente, conectada a varios aparatos que la mantenían con vida, tenía quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, las cuales al igual que las mías, has cicatrizado a lo largo de estos años, su cabello, el cual también estaba cortado en mechones irregulares, le llega a media espalda, y esta igual de brillante y sedoso como cuando tenía 13 años, pero lo que mas me sorprende es que según por lo que me habían dicho los doctores, sus tutores y Paylor, ella nunca más iba a poder caminar y aquí está caminando, como si nada nunca hubiera pasado.

También por más que lo intente en los últimos años, nunca logre que pudiera venir al doce, de hecho ni siquiera recibía una respuesta al respecto.

Cuando me separo de ella la tomo de los hombros para poder mirarla mejor y poder comprobar que esto es real y no un sueño.

-¿Cómo?- es lo única palabra que puede formular mi mente y que salga de mi boca.

Ella entiende a lo que me refiero, pero aun así completa lo que queria decir.

-¿Cómo es que logre venir al doce?- dice con una sonrisa en sus labios, y yo solo asiento- Pues no fue facil, de hecho batallamos mucho para conseguir un permiso en menos de dos días para que me dejaran venir...-

-¿Batallamos?- la interrumpo.

-oh, si es cierto tu no sabes, Peeta fue el que me ayudo y planeo todo, para poder venir, de hecho, él fue quien convenció a los doctores, que eran los que más se negaban a dejarme venir-

No puedo evitar sorprenderme ante lo que acaba de decir, volteo para poder agradecerle a Peeta lo que acaba de hacer, pero no esta, al parecer decidió regresar a la casa y dejarnos a Prim y a mi solas, para que podamos hablar mejor, sin interrupciones, pero aún así hago un a nota mental de agradecérselo más tarde.

Vamos a sentarnos en la pequeña banca que hay en el medio del patio y apenas nos sentamos Buttercup salta a las piernas de Prim para que lo acaricie, al parecer el gato lleva con ella todo el rato que ha estado aquí, al parecer no piensa alejarse de ella en ningún momento, y lo entiendo, yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ella.

-Te extrañaba- digo refiriéndome al gato, mientras le acaricio las orejas.

-Al parecer no era el único- dice, y se que se refiere a mí.

-Cierto, y como se que lo más seguro es que ya te hayan contado en todo lo que se ha resumido mi vida en los últimos tres años, a estar mayormente en estado de depresión y por lo menos tener unos pocos momentos de felicidad, así que mejor dime en que se resumieron tus últimos tres años de vida, en los cuales desgraciadamente no he podido estar contigo- digo y ella se da cuenta de que no quiero hablar de como me he pasado los últimos años, porque no quiero que se preocupe por mi, ya lo pasado, pasado, y se que a partir del día de hoy ya no volverá a ser así.

-Bueno, pues ya sabes lo que pasó después de la rebelión, no desperté hasta un mes después, no voy a mentirte de que cuando supe que habíamos ganado, un gran sentimiento de felicidad invadió todo mi ser, al imaginarme viviendo en el doce sin miedo a salir cosechada, ya no pasaríamos hambre y ya no tendríamos que despertar con el miedo de que ese serie nuestro ultimo día con vida, pero eso así como llego se fue al enterarme de que no podría volver al doce gracias a mi discapacidad y al diagnostico que te dieron.

Durante todo el tiempo que pase en el hospital esperando a que me dieran de alta solo comía porque sabia que si no lo hacia iban a terminar sedándome, por lo que hasta que fui dad de alta y llevada a la casa de mis nuevos tutores llamados, Amberly y James, ellos son unos de los pocos capitolinos que se adaptaron rápidamente al nuevo gobierno, además son muy amables y nobles, me trataban como su fuera una hija que no pudieron tener, pero eso no importó puesto que apenas llegue, me encerré en la habitación y no salí por días, hasta que me hicieron ver lo afortunada que era por no haber muerto, ya que nadie hubiera sobrevivido a un accidente como ese, pasaron los meses y los años, recibí cada carta que me enviaste, lamento si no respondí ninguna de ellas, pero no me sentía capaz de hacerlo, sin hacer una locura con tal de volver al doce.

También hable muchas veces para que los doctores me dejaran venir aunque fueran solamente un par de días, pero no me dejaban por el tratamiento que estoy siguiendo, el cual me permite caminar, pero como todo nada es eterno, cada día debo de ir a que me hagan unos estudios y me inyecten el medicamento, por lo que cuando todos se vayan yo voy a volver junto con Paylor al capitolio, además porque debo hacer un examen para poder entrar a la escuela de medicina que hay en el capitolio, lo mas común es que todos los ingresados tengan 18 años, pero gracias a los conocimientos de botánica y enfermería que desarrolle aquí y en el 13, si paso ese examen voy a poder ingresar a los 16 años.- dice esto ultimo emocionada.

No puedo evitar sentirme triste por lo que tuvo que pasar estos últimos años sin que yo pudiera estar a su lado apoyándola, además de que solamente va a estar aquí durante unas horas. pero también me siento orgullosa por lo que ha logrado.

La abrazo mientras le digo.

-Felicidades-

-Gracias- responde, y me corresponde el abrazo.

Seguimos así durante un rato, hasta que Buttercup aparece entre nosotras reclamando la atención de Prim.

-Deberías llevártelo- le digo.

-Por más que quisiera no puedo, Amberly es alérgica a los gatos- dice con un tono de decepción, pero después añade- además parece que le agrada estar aquí, contigo-

-No es amor lo que me tiene, solamente me soporta porque le doy las sobras de mi comida- digo acercando la mano al gato, el cual suelta un bufido- ves lo que te digo- exclamo.

Prim solo suelta una carcajada ante la escena.

Seguimos así durante un rato hasta que decidimos volver a entrar a la casa.

El resto de la noche transcurre entre bromas por parte de todos los presentes, relatos de lo que ha ocurrido en sus vidas últimamente y felicitaciones hacia mi y Peeta.

-Bueno, creo que los mejor es que ya nos vayamos, para que la pareja de recién casados puedan disfrutar del resto de la noche- dice Haymitch, el cual ya esta medio borracho, provocando que Peeta y yo nos sonrojemos, sabiendo el significado de su comentario, lo que hace que se ria, mientras Effie se lo lleva casi arrastrando.

Los demás los siguen, dirigiéndose a sus destinos, como la estación de trenes, la casa de Peeta les presto, o la de Haymitch, nos felicitan por ultima vez, antes de dejarnos a ambos de pie en el umbral de la puerta principal.

Cuando estoy segura de que por fin estamos solos, volteo y a brazo a Peeta, el cual sin dudarlo me corresponde el abrazo.

-Gracias, por todo esto, por la sorpresa, la boda, Prim, y también gracias por seguir aquí conmigo- digo con la cabeza aferrada a su pecho.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, preciosa, todo lo hago por que te amo- dice dándome un beso en la coronilla.

Ninguno de los dos rompemos el abrazo, por que estamos muy cómodos de esta manera, no se cuanto tiempo pasa, hasta que Peeta me levanta en brazos, como si no pesara mas que una pluma, suelto un gritito pero lo ignora, no me suelta y dice.

-Creo que esta vez lo mejor, será entrar a la casa, tal y como lo dicta la tradición- dice mientras entramos a la casa.

Como puede cierra la puerta mientras aún me sostiene en brazos, espero a que me baje, pero no es así, al contrario, sube las escaleras, mientras yo me aferro a su cuello con los brazos, por miedo a caer, pero se que no será así, porque Peeta nunca me dejará caer.

Al Llegar a la habitación, me sorprende encontrarla llena de velas y unos cuantos pétalos de Primroses, se que lo normal sería que fueran rosas, pero esas flores nos traen a ambos recuerdos muy amargos.

Debido al asombro no me di cuenta de cuando Peeta me dejo en el piso, mientras me abrazaba, hasta que comienza a besar mi cuello, se que es lo que quiere y no pienso negárselo.

Me volteo para quedar frente a frente, y darle un beso en la boca, al, comienzo es un beso lento el cual poco a poco va aumentando de intensidad, iniciando una lucha por ganar el control, hasta que por la falta de aire tenemos que separarnos.

Apenas tomo una bocanada de aire, cuando Peeta vuelve a besarme, mientras me levanta un poco para quedar a su altura, dejando mis pies al aire, mientras nos besamos, caminamos a tientas en la habitación, hasta que llegamos a la orilla de la cama, en donde me recuesta, colocándose encima de mi.

Deja de besar mis labios para comenzar a descender mientras deposita besos en la comisura de mis labios, barbilla, el lóbulo de mi oreja, cuello y parte de mi clavícula que esta al descubierto, mientras que suelto un suspiro que uno que otro se convierte en gemido.

Lo tomo dela barbilla, para levantar ligeramente su cabeza y volverlo a besar en los labios, mientras poco a poco voy desabrochando su camisa, la cual no dura mucho en su cuerpo ya que apenas desabrocho el último botón, él se la quita y la arroja a un lado de la habitación.

Acaricia mis piernas, luego mis costillas, para después pasar sus manos a mi espalda, buscando el cierre del vestido, cuando lo encuentra no tarda en bajarlo y quitarme el vestido, dejándome solamente en ropa interior, se separa de mí y me observa fijamente, puedo ver el deseo en su mirada, y es cuando me doy cuenta del conjunto de ropa interior que tengo puesto, el sostén es de encaje blanco con la orilla de color negro y las bragas que tiene el mismo diseño que el sostén apenas cubren mi intimidad, no puedo evitar sonrojarme al verlo, y a Peeta se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se inclina a mi oído y susurra.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas- y eso provoca que me sonroje aún mas, vuelve a reír y me vuelve a besar en los labios.

Entre beso y beso, su pantalón desaparece de su cuerpo, al igual que mi sostén, comienza a repartir besos en mi clavícula, hasta que llega a mis senos y comienza a besarlos, mientras los acaricia, mientras gimo y me aferro a las sabanas de la cama.

No se en que momento mis bragas y su boxer desaparecieron de nuestros cuerpos.

se posiciona entre mis piernas y poco a poco entra en mí, al principio sus embestidas son lentas, pero lo incito a que aumente de velocidad abrazandolo con mis piernas, hasta que ambos llegamos al climax.

Sale de mi interiror y se recuesta a un lado, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna, siento como me pesan los parpados, pero siento como comienza a acariciar mis piernas, haciendo que el sueño desaparezca, para después volver a hacer el amor.

Estoy recostada con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Peeta, mientras me acaricia el brazo, poco a poco me voy quedando dormida, cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo escucho como dice.

-Gracias por ser mi esposa- me da un beso en la coronilla.

-No hay nada que agradecer- respondo antes de caer dormida.

/

Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, ya por fin pude actualizar, pero como ya he dicho me volví a quedar sin computadora y esta vez no se cuando la vaya a recuperar, pero aún así les juro que voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas seguido posible.

No olviden comentar que les parecio.

Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.


	14. Esposos

Me despierto gracias la luz que entra por la ventana y se refleja en mi rostro.

Abro los ojos perezosamente y me estiro mientras suelto un bostezo, mientras me doy cuenta de que Peeta no se encuentra en la habitación, paso la mano por el lugar en el que estaba acostado y me doy cuenta de que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se levantó.

Estoy por levantarme para irlo a buscar cuando la puerta se abre dejando ver a Peeta el cual viene con una bandeja que contiene lo que creo es nuestro desayuno, no puedo evitar sonreír al verlo.

-Buenos Días, mi chica En Llamas- dice.

-Buenos Días, mi chico del pan- respondo haciendo que se ría ante la forma en que lo llamé.

Me siento apoyándome en la cabecera de la cama mientras me cubro con la orilla de la sabana, me da un beso en la boca y se sienta en la orilla contraria dejando la bandeja entre ambos, la cual contiene dos platos con un par de Huevos estrellados, un poco de fruta picada, una rodajas de pan y un par de vasos con jugo de naranja.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?- pregunto tomando un trozo de fruta.

-Pues hace media hora que baje a hacer el desayuno, pero despierto llevo dos horas- dice comiendo su desayuno.

-¿Y porque no me despertaste antes?- pregunto curiosa.

-Porque me encanta lo hermosa que te ves cuando estas dormida entre mis brazos-

No Puedo evitar sonrojarme ante ese comentario, y bajo la mirada avergonzada y sigo comiendo mi desayuno. Él ríe ante mi reacción pero no dice nada, solo aprieta mi mano en señal de que no me preocupe por ello. El desayuno transcurre en silencio por parte de ambos, pero sin dejar de tomarnos las manos y lanzarnos miradas cómplices.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, Peeta toma la bandeja para llevársela dejándome sola en la habitación, unos minutos después me levanto de la cama para darme un baño, así que lo hago enredando la sabana alrededor de mi cuerpo para cubrir mi desnudez y me dirijo al armario para tomar mi ropa, de pronto siento los brazos de Peeta rodeándome, recargo la cabeza contra su pecho.

De pronto me susurra al oído.

-¿Sabes? no es necesario que te cubras con la sabana-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto, mientras lo volteo a ver y aferro más la sabana contra mi cuerpo.

-Porque no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, para mí eres perfecta- responde mientras me besa y comienza a acariciar mis hombros.

Cuando menos me lo espero, la sabana ya esta a nuestros pies.

Seguimos besándonos, hasta que terminamos sobre la cama, comienza a repartir besos y caricias por todo mi cuerpo, y de un momento a otro terminamos haciendo el amor.

Estamos recostados sobre la cama, yo recargada contra el pecho de Peeta, de pronto toma mi mano izquierda con la suya y entrelaza nuestros dedos, haciendo que nuestros anillos choquen.

No puedo creer que apenas ayer fue cuando nos casamos nuevamente, pero yo siento como si lleváramos toda una vida juntos, y apuesto a que el también, tal vez como dicen cuando estas destinado a pasar tu vida junto a la persona que amas, no importa el tiempo que duren juntos, pueden ser segundos, horas, semanas o años, siempre sentirás el amor y la seguridad de esa persona.

Se que hemos pasado varios obstáculos a través de los años, pero eso es lo que hace que el amor que siento por Peeta sea mas solido que nada, porque sé que pase lo que pase en nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante, él siempre va a estar conmigo.

-Ojala Pudiera Congelar este momento, aquí mismo, ahora mismo y vivir en el para siempre- dice repitiendo la mismas palabras que me dijo un día antes de ir al vasallaje.

-Esta bien, lo permito- respondo igual que aquella vez.

Seguimos en esa posición durante un rato más, hasta que ambos decidimos levantarnos, para ir a darnos una ducha, el toma su ropa y se dirige al baño del cuarto de huéspedes, dejándome libre el de nuestra habitación.

Voy y tomo la ropa que había preparado hace rato y quedó tirada en el piso, para después dirigirme al baño. Abro la alacena del baño y busco las pastillas que Effie me dio, ya que no quiero quedar embarazada, en estos momento, tal vez algún día en un futuro pero hoy no es ese día.

\/\/\/\/\/\

Ha pasado un año desde que me casé con Peeta, nuestra relación va mejor que antes, de hecho puedo decir que hasta nuestra rutina diaria va mejor que antes.

Nos levantamos y vamos a darnos una ducha, a veces juntos, a veces por separado, luego vamos a preparar el desayuno,

para después él irse a la panadería y yo al bosque o a veces me quedo aquí en la casa, posteriormente llegamos a la hora de la comida, y pasamos el resto de la tarde en la casa pasando el tiempo en diversas actividades, cenamos, y antes de dormir hacemos el amor.

Pero hemos hoy hemos decidido cambiar un poco esa rutina, ya que los Odair nos invitaron a pasar unos días en su casa, y después de pensarlo un poco, Peeta y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería ir y deshacernos de la rutina por unos días.

Preparo la maleta con nuestras pertenencias, mientras Peeta está en la panadería, puesto que este tenía que ir a preparar unos últimos detalles, que va a dejar a cargo de uno de sus trabajadores, mientras estamos fuera. Termino de preparar las maletas, y las bajo de la cama cuando Peeta entra a la habitación y pregunta.

-¿Lista?-

-Creo que sí- respondo viendo la maleta, haciendo una lista de todo lo que empaqué, para asegurarme de que no falta nada.

-¿Segura?- pregunta, haciendo que dude y me den ganas de volver a abrirla para comprobarlo.

Me acerco a la maleta para hacerlo Pero Peeta me detiene, y me tiende una bolsa de papel, lo miro dudosa pero aún así la abro.

Dentro se encuentra un frasco de las pastillas que tomo para no quedar embarazada.

-Se acabaron esta mañana- Dice serio, y es cierto, esta mañana me tome la última que había en el frasco.

-Gracias- respondo sin voltear a verlo, ya que últimamente cada vez que tomo las pastillas, el me mira serio.

Se que quiere que tengamos un hijo, pero aún no me siento preparada para ello y mucho menos para discutir con Peeta ese tema, se muestra así no porque este enfadado conmigo exactamente por eso, si no porque siempre esquivo el tema prolongando lo inevitable, y esta vez no es la excepción, ya que tomo mi bolso y coloco las pastillas en él , y salgo de la habitación.

Escucho como suelta un suspiro y yo me recargo contra la pared, arrepintiéndome de lo que hice, pero siendo lo demasiado cobarde como para ir a hablar con él.

Bajo, y paso unos minutos caminado sin rumbo alguno en la planta baja, hasta que Peeta baja y me dice que ya es hora de irnos.

Al salir de la casa me rodea los hombros con su brazo libre y me planta un beso en la coronilla, mientras que yo me recargo contra su pecho, lo bueno es que las discusiones entre nosotros nunca duran mucho, puesto que a los pocos minutos terminamos reconciliándonos.

Cuando llegamos a la estación, tomamos el siguiente tren al distrito 4 y después de un día de viaje, por fin llegamos y nos dirigimos a la casa de los Odair.

No nos es muy difícil encontrar la casa puesto que ellos, al igual que nosotros viven en la aldea de los vencedores.

Su casa es idéntica a la nuestra, con la diferencia que la de ellos tiene decoraciones referente al distrito, como diversas conchas incrustadas alrededor del marco de la puerta o ciertos detalles grabados en las paredes como las olas del mar, peces y cosas así.

Apenas tocamos la puerta y esta es abierta por Finnick y Annie, quienes nos reciben efusivamente.

-Nos alegramos de que hayan podido venir a visitarnos- Dice Annie abrazándome.

Le correspondo mientras digo.

-Gracias a ustedes porque nos invitaron-

-¿Qué están esperando?, pasen, están en su casa- dice Finnick, y hacemos lo que dice.

Al entrar se escucha un fuerte golpe, Peeta y yo nos sorprendemos con ello, y Peeta es el primero en preguntar.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- están por responder cuando un grito responde a su pregunta.

-¡Ven aquí inmediatamente, engendro del demonio!- al instante reconozco la inconfundible voz de Johanna.

Después Finnick Jr. Aparece bajando las escaleras, corriendo, mientras ríe incontrolablemente, mientras corre a los brazos de su padre, a los pocos segundos Johanna también baja las escaleras.

-¿Dónde estás engendro del mal?- El niño oculta la cabeza en el cuello de su padre para según el esconderse de Johanna.

-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo Johanna?- pregunta Annie.

-Lo que pasa es que el pequeño Demonio que tienes como hijo, se escondió debajo de mi cama, esperó a que estuviera para darme un susto de muerte, jalándome los pies, trate de alcanzarlo, pero lo que conseguí a cambio es que me cayera tratando de alcanzarlo- Relata Johanna enfadada.

-Mi hijo no es ningún Demonio- Dice Finnick a la defensiva.

-Tal y como lo dijiste es tu hijo, así que es casi lo mismo- Dice Johanna del mismo tono.

-Buen punto- responde Finnick.

-Johanna, algo le has de haber hecho, ya sabes cómo es- interfiere Annie.

-Esta vez No le hice nada, te lo juro-

-Si tú lo dices-

Johanna solo bufa, pero no dice nada más al respecto, luego se da cuenta de nuestra presencia y dice.

-Par de descerebrados, espero que si algún día ustedes llegan a tener hijos no sean igual que el de ellos- señala

a Finnic y Annie- porque les juro que me mato, de hecho es más fácil ir a los Juegos que aguantar a ese Demonio- dice exagerada.

Siento como Peeta se tensa ante ese comentario, pero aparte de eso no se nota cuanto le afectó ese comentario, yo solo le tomo la mano para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Los días con Los Odair, nos lo pasamos entre, anécdotas, bromas, paseos, etc.

Hoy es el último día en que vamos a estar en el cuatro, por lo que decidimos ir a la playa.

Estoy sentada entre las piernas de Peeta a la orilla de la playa, viendo las olas hasta que llegan y desaparecen en la arena, cuando de pronto Finnick Jr. Me llama.

-¡Tia Niss, ven!- El pequeño aún no sabe pronunciar mi nombre, por lo que inventó un apodo por el cual dejo que me llame.

Volteo a ver a Peeta, para que venga con nosotros, pero este dice.

-Anda ve, aquí te espero- y me da un beso en los labios, el cual gustosa le correspondo.

Voy con Finnick Jr. El cual quiere que juegue y nade con él, lo cual hago ante la atenta mirada de Peeta.

A pesar de no verlo tan seguido como lo hace Johanna, el pequeño nos tiene mucho cariño a Peeta y a mí y nosotros a él, ya que siempre que va al distrito, nada más está detrás de nosotros, a pesar de tener 3 años aprende rápidamente las cosas, ya que con solo ver lo que hace uno lo capta y lo hace, aunque como a todo niño le gusta jugar y hacer travesuras cuando tiene la oportunidad, especialmente a Johanna ya que le encanta hacerla enojar.

Al Final del día ellos se retiran a su casa, pero Peeta y yo decidimos quedarnos sentados en la playa para poder ver el atardecer.

-¿Sabes?, serías una grandiosa madre- sé que lo dice de manera sincera.

-Y tu un grandioso padre- respondo.

/

Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.

Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.


	15. Discusión

"-¿Sabes?, serías una grandiosa madre- sé que lo dice de manera sincera.

-Y tú un grandioso padre- respondo."

No he podido dejar de darle vueltas a esa conversación, mientras me trenzo el cabello, a pesar de que fue hace casi dos años, aún sigue fresca en mi memoria, ahora más que antes, pero no hemos vuelto a tocar el tema desde entonces.

Bajo para ira desayunar, cuando llego coloco los platos sobre la mesa, y sirvo un vaso de jugo de manzana para cada uno, después Peeta sirve el desayuno en los platos, para luego los dos tomar asiento.

Ninguno de los dos decimos nada durante todo el tiempo que dura el desayuno, lo único que se escucha es el sonido de los cubiertos chocando con el plato, la tensión en el ambiente es palpable, pero ninguno de los dos rompemos el silencio.

Durante el ultimo par de semanas, así han estado las cosas entre ambos, yo he estado muy perdida en mis pensamientos, y Peeta en su trabajo, nos dirigimos la palabra en casos sumamente necesarios, cuando nos besamos son simples besos, que no llegan a más, y no se que fue lo que hizo, hice o hicimos para llegar a esta situación, pero hoy es el día en que pienso poner fin a todo esto.

Estoy por decir algo cuando Peeta toma mi mano sobre la mesa y dice.

-Katniss, se que en días pasados he estado un poco distante, pero tenía que pensar un poco acerca de algo que me ha estado carcomiendo por dentro desde hace tiempo, y no encontraba las palabras y el valor para hablar contigo sobre ello, ya que es un tema del cual se que te duele hablar, por eso nunca lo hemos hablado, pero creo que ya es hora de hacer frente a ello-

Se de que se trata, pero espero estar equivocada. Él a ver que no digo nada al respecto suelta un suspiro, aprieta mi mano para después decir.

-A lo que me refiero es que si, ¿podemos tener un hijo?- diciendo esperando mi reacción y no puedo evitar tensarme ante esa pregunta.

Sabía que no podría seguir evitando esta conversación. Sabía que Peeta quiere tener hijos. Sabía que tarde o temprano me iba a hacer esa pregunta. Sabía que no podría responder esa pregunta, o así era puesto que sin pensarlo respondo.

-No- digo en sin susurro, mientras niego con la cabeza.

-Kat, por lo menos considéralo un poco, por favor, se que tienes miedo, pero yo siempre estaré aquí contigo para apoyarte en todo momento- dice acariciando mi mano.

-No Peeta, simplemente no- digo soltándome de su agarre y levantarme de la silla y salir del comedor.

Estoy llegando al medio de la sala de estar cuando me detiene y me toma de los hombros, para girarme y quedar frente a frente, puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos, pero aún así no soy capaz de cambiar de opinión.

-¿Por qué?-

-No- digo evitando mirarlo a los ojos, y sentirme culpable de ello.

-Anda, dime y dejare de insistir por ello-

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de decir.

-Es cierto tengo miedo- por fin lo dije en voz alta, lo cual me da valor para continuar- tengo miedo de no ser buena madre, puesto que no soy 100% estable mentalmente, me pierdo muy seguido en mis pensamientos por mucho tiempo, a veces no puedo cuidar ni de mí misma, mucho menos podré cuidar a una persona que sea dependiente a mí. Tengo miedo de que alguien le quiera hacer daño a nuestro hijo. No quiero tener que contarle que su madre es una asesina. No quiero que vea que su madre es una loca que todo el tiempo tiene pesadillas y se despierta gritando por las noches. Y especialmente, Tengo miedo de que ocurra lo mismo que la vez anterior- digo esto anterior en un susurro.

-Se que todo eso te atormenta Katniss, pero no tienes porque preocuparte, como ya te dije siempre voy a estar a tu lado, no dejaré que nadie les haga daño, te lo juro- dice abrazándome, pero yo me separo de el diciendo.

-Lo se, se que eres capaz de eso y más, pero tienes que entender que todavía no supero la perdida del bebé, al principio estaba aterrada de que Snow nos lo arrebatara cuando cumpliera los 12 años, pero al enterarme del vasallaje, ese miedo aumentó más puesto que sabía que Snow iba a hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de que no saliéramos con vida de esa maldita arena, y lo que finalmente me destruyó mentalmente fue el enterarme de que lo perdí al salir de la arena, tu no viste lo devastada por ello-

-¡¿Crees que yo no me sentí igual al respecto?!- dice dándome la espalda y pasando las manos por su cabello- yo sabía que Snow no quería que saliéramos con vida de la arena, pero aún así yo iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por que ambos lo hicieran, aunque tuviera que dar mi vida por ello, pero ya ves que no todo como esperábamos. Mientras estaba en el capitolio lo único que me mantenía cuerdo era el hecho que creía que tu y el bebé habían sobrevivido y estaban a salvo en alguna parte, pero al enterarme de que lo habías perdido, hizo que me sintiera culpable por ello ya que no había cumplido mi cometido de protegerlos- jamás lo había visto actuar de esa manera.

-¡Claro que lo se!- contesto enojada- pero no es lo mismo, simplemente no lo es, puesto que mi miedo es mayor que el deseo de tener un hijo, y contigo no lo es, se que sueno como una cobarde, pero si el tener miedo me hace una, no me importa, no voy a tener a tener un hijo- digo dando fin a la discusión.

-Esta bien, vamos a hacer lo que tu digas- dice en un tono mas tranquilo, tomando sus cosas para irse a la panadería, y después salir dando un portazo, signo de que aún sigue molesto.

No puedo evitar dar un respingo al tiempo que se cierra la puerta, nunca habíamos discutido de esta manera, y no se que hacer al respecto, considero la idea de seguirlo, pero al final la desecho y decido dejarlo solo un rato para que se calme un poco, y tampoco tengo ganas de seguir con la conversación.

Me coloco la cazadora de mi padre y tomo el arco, después salgo y me dirijo al bosque para poder despejarme un rato. Pero no sirve de nada ya que durante todo el rato no pude cazar ninguna presa por estar pensando en lo que dije hace unas horas, en el dolor dibujado en el rostro de Peeta cuando le dije que no quería tener hijos, se que tengo que superar ese miedo, pero no creo poder hacerlo.

Al llegar a la aldea de los vencedores encuentro a Haymitch en el pórtico de la casa, con los brazos cruzados y me mira como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo. Cuando llego digo.

-Soy inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario- el se hace a un lado sin decir nada, para dejarme abrir la casa, me sigue y apenas llega a la sala de estar me dice.

-¿Qué pasó entre tu y el chico?-

-Nada- respondo cortante.

-Eso no es cierto preciosa, lo se por tu actitud, y porque acabo de ir con el chico y estaba encerrado en su despacho, tarde un poco en que me dejara entrar, y cuando lo logre, su respuesta fue exactamente a la tuya, pero el se veía molesto y a la vez un poco decaído, esa actitud la entiendo de ti pero en el no es normal, por mas que le insistí no pude hacer que me dijera que ocurre, así que mejor vine hacia a acá a que tú aclararas mi duda-

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, así que si para eso es a todo lo que vienes puedes retirarte en este preciso instante- digo señalando la puerta.

El toma asiento en el sillón mas cercano y se cruza de brazos, dando a entender que no va a ir a ningún sitio, suelto un suspiro derrotada y digo.

-Peeta quiere tener un hijo-

-¿Y tu que le dijiste?-

-Creo que la respuesta es más que obvia- levanta una ceja esperando una respuesta mas explicita- le dije que no- se rasca la frente antes de decir.

-Mira Katniss, no se como te vayas a tomar esto, pero espero que lo tomes como un consejo antes que cualquier cosa, se que ambos han pasado por mas cosas que cualquiera a su edad, pero eso no es motivo para negarse la oportunidad de seguir adelante, no tienen que dejar que sus miedos los derroten, Yo vi como sufriste cuando perdiste a tu hijo, y déjame decirte que eso no debe de ser un impedimento en tu vida, al contrario es algo que debes de tomar como soporte para hacer lo que no pudiste hacer con ese niño, también piensa en todo lo que ha hecho el chico por ti sin pedirte nada a cambio y no me refiero a los últimos años, si no desde mucho antes, no creo que sea imposible que tu no hagas nada igual por el, pero como ya te dije no es una reprimenda, si no un consejo, solo tú sabes

si lo sigues o no- dice levantándose y saliendo de la casa.

Pienso en lo que Haymitch me acaba de decir, y todo es cierto, Peeta siempre ha hecho lo que sea por mi sin importar las consecuencias, comenzando por aquel incidente del pan cuando teníamos 11 años, hasta el día de hoy, y yo como el ser egoísta que siempre he sido nunca he hecho algo igual por el.

Pero aún así mis miedos son mucho mayores que yo, y no creo llegar a ningún lado si nunca los supero, por lo que decido ir a la biblioteca y buscar entre los libros algo que no he tenido el valor de ver desde que me fue entregado 5 años atrás.

Cuando lo encuentro no puedo evitar que mis ojos se llenen de lagrimas, al ver la fotografía de mi bebé, el cual apenas había tomado forma en mi vientre, me aferro a la foto como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

No se como llego a mi habitación, pero cuando lo hago, con la fotografía aún aferrada a mi pecho, me recuesto en la cama hecha un ovillo y comienzo a llorar hasta que me quedo dormida.

Deben de pasar varias horas después de que me quedo dormida, puesto que cuando siento que Peeta llega, me retira la fotografía de las manos, y me coloca el pijama, puesto que me siento muy cansada emocionalmente como para hacerlo por mi misma, puedo verde reojo que ya es de noche, debe de haber pasado todo el día en la panadería, no veo su reacción al ver la fotografía, solamente escucho como abre el cajón de la mesita de noche y la coloca dentro, después siento como se recuesta al otro lado de la cama y me atrae hacia su pecho para que me recueste en él, me abraza y entierra la cabeza sobre mi cabello y escucho como me susurra.

-Lamento haberte presionado y haber actuado de esa manera, pero te prometo que no te voy a presionar a hacer algo que no quieres, tendremos un hijo cuando estés preparada- me da un beso en la coronilla, antes de quedarse dormido.

Por fin he tomado una decisión.

/

Hola aquí estoy actualizando con unas horas de retraso, aunque lo bueno es que pude hacerlo y no les quedo mal, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se que no quieren que Peeta y Katniss discutan, pero es algo que tenía que suceder, pero bueno, ya vieron que Katniss ya tomó una decisión, la cual no puedo decirles si es buena o mala.

No olviden comentar qué les pereció.

Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.


	16. Tercer Aniversario

"_Por fin he tomado una decisión."_

Desde aquella noche, no hemos vuelto a discutir sobre el tema, de hecho, nuestra relación poco a poco ha ido mejorando, pero no hasta ser lo que era antes, sí hablamos más, no hemos vuelto a discutir, pero cuando nos besamos, y estos aumentan de intensidad con la intención de llegar a más, tanto él como yo nos separamos y volvemos a lo que estábamos haciendo antes sin decir palabra al respecto.

Aunque ninguno de los dos nos atrevemos a decirlo es por la manera en que reaccione esa vez, y como me encontró en la cama hecha un ovillo aferrada a la foto, sé que Peeta no quiere presionarme a hacer algo que no quiero, aunque él tenga que reprimir su deseo de ser padre, me da duele ver la expresión en sus ojos cada vez que nos separamos después de besarnos.

No quiero que las cosas entre nosotros sean así, por lo que a pesar de tener miedo, tarde o temprano tendré que superarlo, más temprano que tarde.

Esta noche es nuestro tercer Aniversario de bodas por lo que he decidido prepararle una sorpresa a Peeta para compensar lo que ha sucedido en los últimos meses y poder decirle cual ha sido mi decisión ante el tema de tener hijos.

Estoy saliendo de su casa después de hacer unas cosas que forman parte de la sorpresa.

Luego me dirijo a la mía pero antes de entrar a la misma dejo una nota en la puerta que dice.

"_Creo que se te falta algo, Sí tus llaves, las olvidaste esta mañana, así que por despistado, vas a tener que ir a tu casa por la copia que deje hace mucho._

_No esperes que yo te vaya a abrir la puerta, así que si quieres entrar a la casa deberás hacer todo lo que te estoy diciendo, si no, olvídate el dormir esta noche en la casa, y sabes que sí lo cumplo._

_Te quiere  
Katniss."_

Dejé una camisa, un par de pantalones y zapatos para que se vistiera antes de venir, y debajo de esto las llaves para qué después de vestirse las vea y se dirija a nuestra casa.

Eso no era parte del plan, pero esta mañana al darme cuenta que olvidó las llaves de la casa se me ocurrió hacer eso, lo cual me da más tiempo para prepararla Comida/Cena que tenía planeada desde un principio y arreglarme después de eso.

Después de preparar la cena la cual consiste en un ganso asado que cacé esta mañana, verduras cocidas y puré de papa, no soy muy buena en la cocina, por lo que estuve toda la mañana hasta obtener un platillo decente, después de 5 intentos. Voy al sótano a buscar un vestido.

Veo varios bocetos y al final me decido por un vestido azul de encaje y un listón del mismo color a la altura de la cintura, manga corta de encaje, que hace que mis hombros se vean a través de la tela, la falda de vuelo llega un par de dedos arriba de mi rodilla, con unos zapatos que hacen juego con todo.

Voy y busco la caja donde está guardado, y subo a la habitación para arreglarme.

Cuando termino envuelvo mi cuerpo con una toalla, para luego ir por el vestido. Al abrir la caja, dentro de esta se encuentra otra caja más pequeña, no sé de qué se trata, ya que todos los accesorios del bosquejo se encuentran así, por lo que me gana la curiosidad y la abro y me sorprende lo que encuentro.

Es un conjunto de lencería de encaje negro que deja muy poco a la imaginación, no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño al verlo, debato mentalmente la idea de si ponérmelo o no, pasan unos segundos cuando por fin llego a una decisión, "Una Vez no hace daño", pienso antes de ponérmelo.

Al terminar de arreglarme, decido bajar a la sala de estar a esperar a que Peeta Llegue.

No pasan ni 5 minutos cuando Peeta aparece a través de la puerta con unas cajas en sus manos, vestido con la ropa que le dejé preparada en su casa. Se sorprende al encontrarme sentada en la sala de estar esperándolo, ya que nunca lo hago.

Deja las cajas en la mesa que se encuentra a un lado de la puerta y se acerca a donde estoy. Cuando está a un par de pasos de mí extiendo mi mano, la cual él toma gustoso y hace que levante para quedar frente a él.

-Luces muy guapa- dice antes de darme un beso.

-Gracias, Tu también luces muy guapo- digo cuando rompemos el beso.

-Gracias, lo que pasa es que la hermosa mujer que es mi esposa dejó esto para que me pusiera- dice tomándome por la cintura, para acércame todo lo posible a él sin dejar espacio alguno entre nosotros.

No puedo evitar avergonzarme ante sus palabras, y oculto mi cabeza en su pecho, siento como ríe ante mi reacción y me abraza, ocultando su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Feliz Aniversario- digo separándome, después de unos minutos.

-Feliz Cumpleaños- dice en respuesta.

Luego va por las cajas y me tiende la más grande primero.

Es un pastel de cumpleaños con Primroses y Dientes de León dibujados en todos lados, no puedo evitar sonreír al verlo.

Me tiende la otra caja que es más pequeña, la abro y dentro se encuentra un dibujo a lápiz de una joven dormida de lado con su cabello suelto cubriendo parte de su hombro, su torso está cubierto únicamente por una fina sabana, y sus piernas están al descubierto, la observo detalladamente y me doy cuenta de que la joven soy yo, debajo del dibujo hay una inscripción que dice:

"_Feliz Aniversario, Te Amo" _

Paso la punta de mis dedos sobre el trazo asombrada en la forma en que Peeta me ve, más hermosa de lo que en realidad soy.

-Gracias, es hermoso-

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, sé que piensas que así no luces en realidad, pero así es, aunque digas que no eres hermosa- me da un beso en la coronilla

Después de esto decidimos ir al comedor para cenar, la cena, la cual no sabe mal, como yo esperaba, transcurre entre pláticas, bromas y besos, luego partimos el pastel para comer un poco.

Al final decidimos tomar un par de copas y una botella de vino para tomarlo sentados frente a la chimenea.

Me recuesto sobre el pecho de Peeta, que está sentado detrás de mí, mientras contemplamos la leña consumirse por las llamas en la chimenea, mientras damos pequeños sorbos a las copas.

-No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado tres años, parece como si hubiera sido hace una semana, o mejor dicho ayer- Digo de pronto.

-Yo tampoco, y agradezco cada día, cada momento que hemos pasado y vamos a pasar juntos- dice ocultando la cabeza en mi cuello.

De pronto Comienza a besarme el cuello, y yo por instinto hago la cabeza para darle más acceso, mientras suelto un suspiro, lo cual toma como permiso a seguir haciéndolo.

Luego me volteo para quedar frente a frente, comenzamos a besarnos, besos que al principio son simples roces van aumentando cada vez más, para volverse en besos apasionados y llenos de amos, siento como me empuja para recostarme sobre el suelo y quedar sobre mí.

Reparte besos sobre mi rostro mientras desciende sobre mi cuello, hasta llegar a besar mis hombros sobre el encaje, para luego volver a besarme en los labios, mientras acaricia mis piernas, siento como su mano sube hasta llegar entre mis muslos, y cuando menos me lo espero hace a un lado mis bragas y comienza a acariciar mi intimidad, doy un gritito sorprendida cuando lo hace.

-Relájate- murmura en oído.

Hago lo que dice y de pronto uno de sus dedos entra en mi intimidad lentamente.

No puedo evitar soltar un gemido cuando esto sucede, y al perecer le gusta ya que lo hace varias veces más, ahora con 2 dedos, cada vez con mayor intensidad, hasta que llego al orgasmo, aferrándome a su espalda.

Apenas recupero el aliento, se vuelve a abalanzar sobre mí, me levanta como puede y yo enredo mis piernas a su cintura, y subimos a nuestra habitación.

En ningún momento durante el trayecto rompemos el beso, en alguna parte del mismo quedan mis zapatos y la camisa de Peeta, no nos molestamos en recogerlos, ya mañana lo haremos, lo que queremos en estos momentos es saciar está hambre que tenemos el uno por el otro.

Abrimos la puerta de la habitación como podemos y no tardamos en llegar a la cama, pero esta vez yo soy la que está sobre el besándolo.

A tientas busca el cierre del vestido, y cuando lo hace lo abre tan rápido que este se revienta, pero eso es lo de menos, rompo el beso para poder quitármelo por completo, y puedo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Peeta, al verme con el conjunto de lencería negra, lo cual hace que internamente ría satisfecha por haber decidido ponérmelo.

Me acerco a su oído para Preguntarle.

-¿Te Gusta Lo que ves?-

-Me encanta- responde.

Me toma por la cintura y nos da la vuelta para quedar sobre mí.

-Pero me gusta más como te ves sin el- murmura en mi oído, lo cual hace que me sonroje.

Busca el broche del sostén y cuando lo logra no tarda en quitármelo para comenzar a acariciar y besar mis pechos mientras me retuerzo de placer.

Poco a poco lo que resta de nuestras ropas desaparecen de nuestros cuerpos y están esparcidas por toda la habitación.

Se coloca entre mis piernas y poco a poco entra en mí, al principio las embestidas son lentas, pero poco a poco van aumentando de intensidad, hasta que ambos llegamos al clímax.

Hacemos el amor un par de veces más hasta que caemos rendidos sobre las sabanas.

Nos cubre a ambos con una fina sabana mientras apoyo mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Seguimos un rato esperando a que nos venza el sueño, pero no lo hace, por lo que decido decirle algo que debí haberle dicho hace tiempo.

-¿Peeta?- pregunto, esperando que siga lo suficientemente despierto para escuchar.

-Sí-

-Hay algo que debo decirte-

-¿De qué se trata, Katniss?-

Tomo una bocana da aire antes de voltearlo a ver a los ojos y decir.

-Ya no estoy tomando las pastillas-

Esta decisión la tome aquella noche, después de meditarlo durante la misma, de eso hace semanas, no le había dicho nada porque no le encontraba el sentido a decírselo si no habíamos hecho el amor durante ese tiempo, sé que después de que se dejan de tomar una no se queda embarazada la siguiente vez que tiene relaciones, pero como llevo semanas sin hacerlo hay probabilidades haya quedado embarazada.

-¿Entonces es posible que…- deja inconclusa la pregunta, esperando mi reacción.

-Sí, es posible que esta noche haya quedado embarazada- respondo serena, aunque el miedo me carcome en el interior.

Me abraza y me dice.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo, pero gracias por darme esta oportunidad-

No digo nada, y siento como su respiración va disminuyendo indicando que ya se quedó dormido.

Yo me quedo dormida analizando la posibilidad de haber quedado embarazada y no puedo evitar que el terror se apoderé de mí, y silenciosas lagrimas corran por mi rostro, hasta que me quedo dormida.

**\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo como a mí me gustó escribirlo, Bueno creo que ya saben lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo, y les juro que no los decepcionará o bueno eso espero. **

**No olviden comentar qué les pareció.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	17. Miedo

Los rayos del sol golpeando mi rostro hacen que me despierte, tallo mis ojos para poder adaptarme a la luz de la habitación y por instinto volteo hacía el lado donde duerme Peeta pada poder desearle buenos días, pero me sorprende encontrarlo vacío, paso mi mano sobre el lugar para poder darme una idea de hace cuánto tiempo se levantó.

Está frio lo cual significa que ha pasado un tiempo desde que se levantó, me siento decidida en ir a buscarlo y encuentro una hoja de papel perfectamente doblada en su almohada, inmediatamente lo tomo y lo abro.

"_Buenos Días pequeña dormilona, te preguntaras porque te deje esta nota en la cama antes de irme, pero lo que pasa es que esta mañana al levantarme te encontrabas profundamente dormida y no quise despertarte, ya que pocas veces logras dormir de esa manera._

_Además como ya te lo he dicho en otras ocasiones te ves hermosa cuando duermes y no tuve el valor para arruinar semejante escena._

_Ya sabes dónde encontrarme en caso de que necesites algo, volveré a la misma hora de siempre._

_P.D. Sé que eres capaz de irte al bosque sin desayunar, por lo que deje tu desayuno servido en la mesa._

_Te amo."_

Al terminar de leer la carta me tranquilizo al saber dónde se encuentra en estos momentos, así que decido levantarme a darme un baño para después ir al bosque a cazar un poco.

Cuando salgo del baño verifico la hora para darme una idea de cuánto tiempo dispongo para ir al bosque.

12:30 P.M

Me sorprendo al ver la hora, ya que significa que dormí 5 horas de más, puesto que comúnmente me despierto a las 7:30 A.M, no encuentro una explicación lógica a ello porque anoche me dormí a la misma hora de todas las noches, tampoco me encontraba demasiado cansada, pero tal vez mi mente o cuerpo sí, así que decido restarle importancia.

Bajo las escaleras para ir a desayunar, pero a mitad de estas todo comienza a dar vueltas mientras me recargo en la pared para esperar a que se me pase, cuando esto sucede bajo los escalones restantes más despacio con miedo a que me vuelva a marear, nunca antes me había ocurrido algo así, pero asumo que ha de ser por mí exceso de sueño y la falta de desayuno a mi hora acostumbrada.

Al llegar al comedor veo un plato cubierto con otro y un vaso de jugo de naranja a un lado, lo cual imagino es mí desayuno. Tomo asiento, quito el plato de encima y sin importarme que esté frio decido comérmelo.

Apenas doy el primer bocado me invaden unas incontrolables ganas de vomitar, suelto los cubiertos y me dirijo rápidamente al baño a vomitar lo poco que había en mi estómago de la cena de anoche.

Cuando termino me levanto a enjuagarme la boca y el rostro, veo en el espejo mí reflejo y me pongo a analizar todo lo que me acaba de suceder, primero dormí muchas horas de más, luego al mareo al ir bajando las escaleras y al final esto, poco a poco mi mente va conectando las ideas y relacionado todo esto, por lo que voy al estudio a verificar lo único para poder darle un porqué a todo esto.

Veo el pequeño calendario que hay sobre el escritorio.

18 de Junio.

Hace un mes que no me ha llegado mi periodo, y viendo los síntomas que tuve esta mañana, estos síntomas solo los he tenido una sola vez en mi vida, eso hace que reviva la escena de hace 5 años, todo hace clic en mi cabeza recordando todo aquello y lo que me dijo mi madre después de haberme visto con todos aquello síntomas, así que el día de hoy no cabe duda de que es probable que este embarazada.

Talvez mi mente y mi cuerpo me estén haciendo una mala jugada por lo que decido colocarme la cazadora de mi padre, para después ir a la farmacia a comparar una de esas pruebas que usan en el capitolio para saber si estas embarazada.

Por suerte en la farmacia no hay nadie lo cual agradezco ya que no quiero que nadie se entere de lo que estoy comprando y el rumor comience a correr hasta llegar al Capitolio, para que después sea obligada a ser el centro de atención como antes.

Después de comprar la prueba voy corriendo a mi casa para poder confirmar o desmentir mis sospechas.

Según las instrucciones tengo que orinar sobre la punta de la tira de plástico y después esperar tres minutos para conocer el resultado, son dos simples pasos pero con los nervios que tengo en estos momentos parecen imposibles, después de un par de intentos gracias a mis manos temblorosas, lo logro, ahora solo queda esperar el resultado.

Son los tres minutos más largos de mi vida, pero este tiempo es finalizado por el pitido del pequeño aparato dando a conocer el resultado. Con las manos temblorosas lo tomo para verlo.

"_Resultado: Positivo._

_Tiempo de Fecundación: 5 Semanas"_

Ahora no cabe duda de que mis sospechas eran ciertas, Estoy Embarazada.

Siento la necesidad de tomar aire fresco, por lo que decido salir, pero sin pensarlo mis pies me llevan al bosque o mejor dicho al lago.

Al llegar me quito las botas y sumerjo mis pies en el agua mientras me siento en la orilla sobre una roca, enterrando mi cabeza entre mis piernas y aferrándome a la prueba con ambas manos.

No puedo evitar tener miedo al pensar que también me vayan a arrebatar esté bebé como el anterior o que no vaya a ser buena madre, al mismo tiempo que pienso esto, comienzan a brotar incontrolables lágrimas de mis ojos al pensar en esas posibilidades.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa antes de que llanto cese y me quede viendo en un punto inexistente en el lago, aun apretando la prueba entre mis manos, ahora más fuerte que antes, hasta el punto que mis nudillos se tornan blancos, como una manera de aferrarme a la realidad.

De pronto siento como alguien se sienta a un lado mío y al igual que yo sumerge los pies en el agua. Sé que se trata de Peeta desde el momento en que pasa un brazo sobre mis hombros, y su aroma a pan y canela, inunda mis fosas nasales, así que sin dudarlo busco mi lugar sobre su pecho.

Deben de haber pasado un par de horas desde la hora de la comida para que haya venido a buscarme.

Ninguno de los dos décimos nada, lo cual me anima a armarme de valor para voltear a verlo y colocar la prueba entre sus manos incapaz de decir algo al respecto.

Él toma el aparato extrañado, pero no dice nada, yo le indico con la mirada que lo observe detalladamente, lo cual hace sin poner objeción alguna.

Los primeros segundos su rostro no muestra expresión alguna, pero luego una chispa de alegría recorre su rostro.

Levanta la mirada, esperando una respuesta por mi parte, a lo cual digo.

-Sí es cierto, vamos a tener un hijo- digo con una sonrisa, al ver la alegría reflejada en su rostro ante la noticia.

-Muchas gracias, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo- dice antes de besarme.

Beso al cual correspondo gustosa.

Seguimos así hasta que por la falta de aire tenemos que separarnos.

Pero al parecer mi alegría no llega hasta mis ojos como a él, gracias al miedo que siento en el fondo, porque toma una de mis manos entre las suyas y dice.

-Katniss, sé que tienes miedo, aunque no lo creas yo también lo tengo, tengo miedo ante la posibilidad de que les pueda ocurrir algo a ambos, pero aun así sé que eso no pasará porque yo siempre haré hasta lo imposible con tal de protegerlos, talvez ninguno de los dos seamos mentalmente estables, pero sé que ese niño o niña será suficiente para poder seguir adelante sin tener que preocuparnos de ello, talvez lo que pasó hace unos años era algo que aunque ninguno de los dos queríamos tenía que pasar, talvez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, talvez no, pero es algo que vamos a tener siempre en nuestras mentes y nos ayudará a seguir manteniéndonos fuertes.

Además no cabe duda de que serás una gran madre, ya que siempre has hecho hasta lo imposible con tal de proteger a los que amas, ahí tienes el vivo ejemplo de Prim, ella te ve más como su madre que como su hermana.

La cuidaste cuando tu madre no pudo hacerlo, buscando una forma de que sobreviviera yendo a cazar furtivamente al bosque, a partir de entonces nunca dejaste que volviera a dormir con el estómago vacío sin importar el que tu tuvieras que hacerlo. Cuando fue cosechada para los juegos no lo dudaste antes de presentarte voluntaria por ir en su lugar, con tal de que ella viviera, sin saber si tu volverías a verla. Después de los juegos hiciste todo lo que Snow te ordeno con tal de que no le hiciera daño alguno. Durante la rebelión uno de tus objetivos era darle una vida mejor. Cuando supiste lo que le pasó te sentiste devastada ante la idea de ya no poder volver a verla.

Créeme cuando te digo que todo eso es lo que una buena madre es capaz de hacer por sus hijos, así que nunca más vuelvas a decir que nunca serás una porque es una mentira, ya lo eres- aprieta ligeramente mi mano mostrándome el apoyo y la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Medito sus palabras, viendo la verdad en ellas, haciendo que mis miedos desaparezcan y le diga.

-Gracias por las palabras, me hicieron ver la realidad, que es cierto lo que dijiste, ahora ya no siento tanto miedo como antes, y también me hicieron ver la realidad de lo grandioso que serás como padre, no dudo en que harás hasta lo imposible con tal de protegernos, es cierto eso de que ninguno de los dos somos mentalmente estables pero ya hemos visto que apoyándonos el uno al otro, eso se vuelve algo insignificante, por lo cual no le veo motivo por el cual preocuparnos por ello.

Además como ya lo dijiste las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes si no hubiera pasado el accidente, pero eso nos ayudará a tenerlo en nuestras mentes y poder hacer con este pequeño lo que no pudimos hacer unos años atrás- digo abrazándolo.

Se sorprende ante mis palabras, puesto que no soy muy buena con ellas como lo es él, por lo cual sabe que son sinceras.

Nos quedamos un rato más esperando el atardecer el cual disfrutamos a la orilla del lago.

Después nos secamos los pies y nos colocamos los zapatos, para luego dirigirnos a nuestra casa.

Preparamos la cena y no puedo evitar comer de más gracias a no haber ingerido alimento alguno en todo el día.

Al terminar de limpiar los platos, nos dirigimos para ponernos nuestros pijamas y después acostarnos en la cama para dormir.

Peeta coloca una de sus manos sobre mi vientre mientras traza círculos en él, y yo entrelazo mi mano con la suya, seguimos en silencio en esa posición hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

Esta noche las pesadillas no tardan en hacer acto de presencia.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como ya se dieron cuenta el momento que estaban esperando ha llegado, y siendo sincera yo también no dejaba de contar los capítulos para llegar hasta este punto.**

**No olviden comentar qué les pareció el capítulo.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	18. Dolor

"_Esta noche las pesadillas no tardan en hacer acto de presencia."_

_Duramos un rato jugando en el mar, pero de pronto siento un dolor muy fuerte en mi vientre así que decido salir del agua, cuando salgo siento algo caliente escurrir entre mis piernas volteo y veo que es sangre, no es demasiada pero no es normal que sangre en el estado que estoy, de pronto siento otro dolor y este es más fuerte que el anterior así que un grito inesperado sale de mis labios y caigo de rodillas al suelo._

Me despierto de golpe, bañada en sudor, jadeando por la falta de aire, con cuidado de no despertar a Peeta, me siento y me recargo en la cabecera de la cama, para poder tranquilizarme.

A lo largo de la noche he tenido un par de pesadillas, en todas ellas despierto gritando como cada vez que tengo una.

Pero esta vez es diferente ya que no fue una pesadilla, sino más bien un recuerdo del Vasallaje, aunque es lo mismo, fue una pesadilla hecha realidad, nunca había soñado con ello.

Es como si lo volviera a revivir puesto que tengo el mismo dolor en el vientre, que poco a poco se va haciendo más fuerte, por lo que bajo la mirada me quito la sabana para ver que un hilo de sangre entre las mismas.

No puedo evitar que un grito salga de lo más profundo de mí ser.

Lo cual hace que Peeta se levante asustado, y al verme con las manos y piernas manchadas de sangre, no tarda en levantarse de la cama y sostenerme en brazos para dirigirnos inmediatamente al hospital.

_**Fin Prov. Katniss.**_  
_**Prov. Peeta.**_

Me despierto gracias al grito de Katniss, lo más seguro es que se trate de una pesadilla, por lo volteo a su lado para reconfortarla como cada vez que pasa.

Pero la veo sentada por lo que también me siento para ver de qué se trata.

Veo la expresión de terror en su rostro viendo su vientre, sigo su mirada y veo la sangre en sus manos y piernas.

Eso hace que me levante de golpe, me coloco unos zapatos, la envuelvo en una sábana levanto en brazos, para luego llevarla al hospital, y así poder evitar que le ocurra algo a ella o a nuestro bebé.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo a través del distrito, durante el trayecto comienza a llover, pero aun así no me detengo.

La lluvia está tan helada, que el frio me cala hasta los huesos, a Katniss igual, por lo que la a aprieto contra mi pecho para evitar que se moje todo lo que sea posible.

-Me duele- dice en un murmuro colocando sus manos alrededor de su vientre.

-Ya vamos a llegar, resiste un poco más- digo apurando el paso.

-Peeta, no quiero perderlo, no otra vez- dice con voz ahogada.

-No lo harás, preciosa, No si puedo evitarlo- deposito un beso en su coronilla.

No tardo en llegar al hospital, las enfermeras al verme con Katniss en brazos, inmediatamente se acercan con una camilla en la cual la recuesto y permanezco a su lado tomando una de sus manos entre las mías, hasta que llegamos a una de puertas y una enfermera me toma del brazo para detenerme mientras dice.

-Perdón, pero no puede pasar- asiento para luego darle un beso a Katniss en el dorso de su mano para después observar como desaparece a través de las puertas.

Me quedo parado frente a la puerta unos minutos, desenado que pronto me den noticias de Katniss y nuestro hijo.

-Aquí tiene señor Mellark, para que se seque un poco- dice una enfermera tendiéndome una toalla, la cual tomo monótonamente.

Al secarme los brazos la toalla inmediatamente se tiñe de rojo gracias a la sangre de Katniss que quedó en los mismos, eso hace que mi preocupación por saber como está aumente por lo que me tallo hasta que cualquier rastro de la misma desaparezca.

Pasan las horas y aún no ha salido nadie a darme alguna noticia, lo cual hace que me desespere más y busque una forma de tranquilizarme, comienzo a caminar alrededor de la sala de estar, salgo a tomar un poco de aire fresco y al final decido llamarle a Haymitch y Effie, para avisarles en donde nos encontramos ya que quiero imaginar que se despertaron gracias al ruido o algo por el estilo.

Primero llamo a su casa pero nadie contesta, por lo cual decido llamar a la nuestra para ver si de pura casualidad no se encuentran ahí.

Después de un par de pitidos contesta Haymitch.

-¿Diga?- pregunta extrañado.

-Haymitch, que bueno que contestas-

-Chico, ¿Qué sucedió en tu casa y Donde diablos se encuentran?, encontramos un rastro de sangre desde afuera hasta su habitación- pregunta preocupado, ya que Katniss y Yo somos como sus hijos.

-Estamos en el hospital, traje a Katniss hace unas horas- digo serio.

-¿Qué le pasó?- por su tono sé que cree que tuve un ataque, por lo que le digo.

-Katniss está Embarazada- guarda se escucha un silencio a través de la línea, parece conectar todo lo sucedido y llega a la conclusión de lo ocurrido, ya que después de unos minutos dice.

-Estaremos allá enseguida- y cuelga el teléfono, dando fin a la conversación.

Después de unos minutos aparecen y Haymitch pregunta inmediatamente.

-¿Aun no te han dicho nada?- solo niego y después de todas estas horas de espera por fin me derrumbo.

-No quiero perderlos- digo enterrando mi cabeza entre mis manos. –No sé qué haría si llego a perderlos-

-Chico, ya sabemos que la preciosa es fuerte, ya verás que cuando menos te lo esperes todo volverá a la normalidad-

No me muevo ni un centímetro de la posición en donde estoy, permanezco así un rato más, hasta que Effie dice.

-¿Por qué no nos habían dicho nada?- no suena a reproche, sino a curiosidad, cosa que siempre la ha caracterizado.

-Apenas nos enteramos ayer, tiene 5 semanas de embarazo- solo sonríe de forma maternal, para luego decir.

-Felicidades- asiento en modo de agradecimiento, y luego me tiende una pequeña mochila.

La abro extrañado y me sorprende encontrar ropa limpia, lo cual agradezco demasiado, ya que desde hace rato que quiero quitarme la ropa que está teñida de rojo. Voy al baño a cambiarme de ropa y tiro la que está sucia a la basura.

Cuando salgo una doctora sale de las puertas en las que desapareció katniss y dice.

-Familiares de Katniss Mellark- al escucharla arrojo a mochila y me acerco rápidamente seguido de Effie y Haymitch.

-Nosotros, Doctora ¿Cómo se encuentran mí esposa y mi hijo?- pregunto nervioso, temiendo su respuesta.

-Señor Mellark, su esposa e hijo se encuentran fuera de riesgo- escuchar eso hace que un gran peso desaparezca de mis hombros- todo gracias a que la trajo a tiempo para detener la hemorragia y poder salvarlos a ambos, si hubiera tardado un poco más ella pudo haber perdido al bebé y hasta morir desangrada, pero como ya le dije, los trajo a tiempo, aun así se encuentra bajo observación en caso de cualquier emergencia- dice en tono profesional.

-¿Podemos pasar a verla?- pregunto ansioso.

-Sí, pero por el momento solo una persona- dice viendo a Effie y Haymitch- Puesto que se encuentra sedada y es necesario que alguien se quede con ella durante la noche- volteo a ver a Haymitch y Effie, apenado, ya que ellos también quieren pasar a verla.

-Anda ve, tienes que estar junto a tu esposa- dice Haymitch.

Asiento y sigo a la doctora la cual me conduce hasta la habitación donde se encuentra Katniss.

Al abrirse la puerta puedo verla por fin sana y salva, su cabello esta esparcido alrededor de la almohada, y sus manos colocadas ligeramente sobre su vientre, me acerco hasta donde está, y paso mi mano por su mejilla, asegurándome de que sea verdad.

Me percato de como frunce ligeramente el ceño o cierra sus manos en puños durante unos segundos para luego volver a relajarse.

Veo a la doctora en caso de una explicación y dice.

-A pesar de estar sedada, aún siente dolor, no como debería ser pero al final de cuentas es dolor, en caso de que vea que se remueva más de lo normal o algo parecido, no dude en buscarme o llamar a una enfermera- dice antes de salir, antes de que lo haga.

-Gracias doctora…- dejo incompleta la frase ya que no sé su nombre.

-Beatrice, y no hay de que señor Mellark, ese es mi trabajo, en unas horas vuelvo con los resultados de las pruebas que se le realizaron a su esposa- y desaparece a través de la puerta.

Volteo nuevamente a ver a Katniss, acerco la silla que hay en la habitación a su camilla y tomo una de sus manos, mientras acaricio cada centímetro de su rostro, agradecido de que siga aquí conmigo.

-Kat, no sabes el susto que me has dado esta noche, pensar en la posibilidad de perderlos a ambos me es imposible, no me imagino una vida así, ustedes son la única familia que me queda, si hubiera sabido que todo esto sucedería, nunca te hubiera pedido que tuviéramos un hijo, ahora sé exactamente aquella vez, y lamento haber sido tan egoísta, lo siento- digo depositando un ligero beso en sus labios.

Luego de unas horas comienza a removerse bruscamente en la camilla, mientras murmura.

-No, No, Por favor no-

La tomo ligeramente de los hombros, mientras le digo.

-Katniss Despierta, no es real, es solo un sueño- repito eso unas veces más hasta que se despierta e inmediatamente me abraza, enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello.

De pronto se aferra más a mí apretando los puños, lo cual quiere decir que gracias a sus repentinos movimientos su dolor aumentó más, pasan unos segundos antes de que se le pase y se recueste en la camilla cansada.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta en un susurro, colocando una mano sobre su vientre, esperando lo peor.

-No te preocupes, el bebé está bien, ambos están bien- digo colocando mi mano ligeramente sobre la suya.

Ella sonríe, cerrando los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas corran libremente.

-Creí que lo había perdido, no me sentía capaz de vivir con ello, otra vez no- niega con la cabeza.

-Y Yo creía que los había perdido a ambos, hubiera sido incapaz de vivir con ello, pero ya viste que no fue así, es fuerte como su madre- digo limpiando cariñosamente las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Y como su padre- dice observándome a los ojos y acariciando mi rostro.

Seguimos mirándonos, hasta que rompemos la distancia entre ambos con un beso, es un beso lento demostrando todo lo que no podemos decir con palabras, nuestros miedo de perdernos el uno al otro al igual que el amor que nos tenemos mutuamente.

Nos separamos gracias al dolor que siente nuevamente, se recuesta esperando a que pase. Verla así me duele al igual que ella, no físicamente pero sí emocionalmente.

Solo soporta unas horas más el dolor, hasta que me pide que llame a una enfermera para que la vuelvan a sedar y disminuya un poco.

Cuando está bajo los efectos del sedante se hace a una orilla de la camilla y me toma del brazo y murmura.

-Quédate con Nosotros-

-Siempre- respondo antes de subir a la camilla, y recostarme junto a ella, quien se acomoda en mi pecho, y nos quedamos dormidos en esa posición.

_**Fin Prov. Peeta.**_

**\/\/\/\/\**

**Hola sé que me quieren matar por hacer sufrir a Katniss Y Peeta, pero era algo que tenía que pasar**

**P.D. Como recuerdan hace unos capítulos llamé a un doctor Tobías, y surgieron varias bromas al respecto, y si les soy sincera lo hice inconscientemente, pero pues para seguir el juego decidí nombrar a la doctora Beatrice. Sí también soy Divergente y No puedo ser controlada.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**No olviden comentar qué les pareció.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	19. Todo Está Bien

_**Prov. Katniss.**_

Sigo en la bruma causada por los medicamentos, no me gusta sentirme así ya que me siento vulnerable al estar así, no tener control sobre mi propio cuerpo, pero es mejor que tener que soportar el dolor que proviene de mi vientre.

Hace unas horas sentí el miedo que solo he experimentado una vez en mi vida, y fue mil veces peor volverlo a vivir, no recuerdo nada del trayecto, en lo único que podía pensar era en ese insoportable dolor y la posibilidad de que mi bebé estuviera muerto.

Si ese hubiera sido el caso, no creo que ni Peeta ni yo lo hubiéramos podido superar esta vez, eso habría acabado conmigo, ni siquiera hubiera entrado en depresión, tal vez esa vez sí hubiera encontrado el valor para terminar con mi vida, sé que tal vez él no llegaría hasta ese extremo pero sí cargaría con la culpa de todo ello por el resto de su vida.

Agradezco infinitamente a Peeta que haya alcanzado a traerme al hospital.

Durante toda la noche, cuando el sedante me dejaba estar ratos despierta, seguíamos recostados sobre la camilla, incapaces de movernos.

A veces ambos estábamos despiertos y solo nos dedicábamos a seguir abrazándonos, puesto que a pesar de que nos dijeron que ya todo estaba fuera de peligro, teníamos miedo de que cualquier cosa llegara a pasar de nuevo.

Otras veces cuando yo estaba dormida podía sentir como pasaba si mano ligeramente sobre mi rostro y cabello, y cuando estaba despierta me dedicaba a tranquilizarlo, ya que a lo largo de la noche ha tenido demasiadas pesadillas, imagino que reviviendo lo sucedido,

Siento como los efectos del sedante van disminuyendo poco a poco dejándome cada vez más en mis cinco sentidos.

Escucho una voz a lo lejos, de lo que imagino es una enfermera.

-Señor Mellark, tenemos que revisar a su esposa, por lo que es necesario que salga de la habitación- dice en tono cortés.

Peeta no dice nada al respecto, solo siento como se separa de mí, se baja de la camilla y me deposita un beso en la coronilla.

Las enfermeras hacen su trabajo, cuando escucho que cierran la puerta, el efecto del sedante ya disminuyó por completo, dejándome abrir los ojos.

Justo cuando lo hago Peeta aparece en la habitación y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro al verme despierta y pregunta.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

Estoy por contestarle cuando siento un fuerte dolor, sin ningún sedante que los disminuya, me muerdo el labio, para no gritar mientras me aferro a la orilla de la camilla, cerrando fuertemente mis ojos.

Unos segundos después desaparece y todo mi cuerpo se relaja, inhalo profundamente antes de contestarle.

-Bien- respondo en un susurro.

Puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos al verme de esta manera, sé que se siente culpable por ello así que le tiendo mi mano, la cual toma inmediatamente y la coloco sobre mi vientre mientras digo.

-Ambos Estamos bien, no tienes nada por qué preocuparte-

-Katniss, no sabes cual culpable me siento por todo esto, yo fui el de la idea de tener un hijo, y tú eres la que está pagando mí egoísmo, si hubiera sabido que todo esto sucedería nunca te lo hubiera dicho, ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado- dice evitando verme a los ojos, gracias a la culpa.

-Peeta, nada es tu culpa, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo con ello, ambos lo buscábamos, obviamente no sabíamos que esto iba a suceder, el pasado ya no se puede cambiar, lo único que nos queda es vivir correctamente el presente y disfrutar el futuro, lo que me está pasando es solo temporal, vas a ver que todo habrá valido la pena, cuando tengamos a nuestro hijo o hija en brazos- Le digo mientras le tomo el rostro para que me vea a los ojos, solo asiente incapaz de decir algo al respecto.

De pronto tocan la puerta y aparece una mujer unos 25 años, quien a juzgar por su atuendo imagino es la doctora.

-Buenos Días, veo que ya despertó, señora Mellark, hace rato que vine pero usted seguía dormida, por cierto soy la doctora Beatrice- Dice cordialmente mientras nos saluda con un apretón de manos.

-Buenos Días- respondo.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que hace una media hora vinieron las enfermeras a revisarla, ¿No?-

-Sí, puntuales como a lo largo de la noche- responde Peeta, eso quiere decir que toda la noche estuvieron revisándome y yo ni cuenta me di, solo esta última vez.

-Perfecto, entonces todo siguió sin cambio alguno- dice revisando uno papeles que trae en la mano y anotando algo- Ahora a lo que venía era a decirle es que esta mañana llegaron los resultados de unos estudios que le realizamos anoche-

-¿Y todo salió bien?- pregunta Peeta ansioso, ella dirige su mirada hacia él y dice.

-A eso es a lo que voy, después de que nos llegara desde el distrito trece el expediente médico de su esposa, aquí dice que sufrió un aborto espontaneo, cuando solo tenía- busca en la hojas, por lo que le digo.

-17 años, esa es la edad que tenía- digo seria, dirige su mirada a mí.

-Exacto, a esa edad su cuerpo no estaba desarrollado completamente como para llevar un embarazo sin contratiempos, además la situación a la que estuvo expuesta tampoco fue muy favorecedora que digamos. A lo que quiero llegar con todo esto es que gracias a ello quedó una herida en su útero, la cual no sanó correctamente, porque según dice aquí que sufrió varios episodios de desnutrición a lo largo de su vida, antes y después de ello, por lo cual gracias a ser una herida interna no tuvo los nutrientes para hacerlo.

Así que ahora que ha decidido tener un hijo, y tiene una herida donde se supone debe de crecer en su interior, esa herida comúnmente deja estériles a las mujeres, y cuando no es así provoca que cada vez que el bebé crezca su cuerpo va a protestar por ello, eso explica el episodio de anoche y dolor que siente en diversas ocasiones-

-¿Y se puede hacer algo al respecto?- pregunta Peeta, apretando mi mano para brindarme apoyo.

-De hecho hay dos opciones:

La primera que es la más recomendable, es que durante todo el tratamiento se le suministren medicamentos para mitigar el dolor y la herida sane poco a poco, esto puede durar hasta 5 meses.

La segunda opción, que queda a criterio de ustedes, es que para lograr una cicatrización más rápida, hay que inducir el aborto…-

-No- la interrumpo, incapaz de escucharla terminar esa opción- escojo la primera- digo viéndola a los ojos, y sé que Peeta está de acuerdo conmigo, aunque no diga palabra alguna.

-Bien, en ese caso como ya dije se le va a estar suministrando un medicamento el cual deberá tomar en la mañana al despertar y en la noche antes de dormir, además va a venir cada 15 días para llevar un monitoreo de su avance y saber si no hay peligro alguno, y aparte de todo esto deberá tomar reposo absoluto, con esto me refiero a que deberá estar en cama todo el día, podrá estar sentada, pero de ahí en más nada, ni siquiera estar de pie por los próximos tres meses, durante los otros dos restantes, podrá estar de pie por cortos periodos de tiempo y caminar para lo absolutamente necesario, todo esto es gracias a que el medicamento que le vamos a dar va a ayudar a curar la herida, hará que sus fuerzas disminuyan y no pueda hacer más de lo necesario, además de que cualquier esfuerzo hará que el dolor aumente, ya los meses restantes de embarazo, se le dirá que hacer dependiendo los avances, ¿De acuerdo?- solo asiento y pregunto.

-¿Cuándo puedo volver a mí casa?- esperando que la respuesta sea lo más pronto posible, ya que odio los hospitales y más estar internada en uno.

-Esta misma noche- dice antes de salir de la habitación.

Durante el resto de la mañana me la paso hablando con Peeta de cosas sin sentido, hasta ya bien llegada la tarde lo envio a casa para que coma algo y de paso se dé un baño, al principio protesta un poco, pero luego de mucho insistirle accede, diciendo que te tardara lo menos posible.

Mientras estoy sola me pongo a pensar en lo inútil que me voy a sentir, al ser incapaz de hacer algo por mi cuenta, pero el que le llegue a pasar algo a mi bebé, gracias a mi testarudez es algo que nunca me podría perdonar, por lo que a pesar de cómo me sienta al no hacer nada, voy a cumplir todas las indicaciones que se me den al pie de la letra con tal de protegerlo.

Al caer la noche, las enfermeras vienen a darme una última revisada y después Peeta me ayuda a vestirme para poder irnos a nuestra casa, la doctora viene, nos da el medicamento, al igual que unas últimas recomendaciones, después por fin podemos irnos.

Me levanta en brazos como si no pesara nada, mientras que yo enredo los míos alrededor de su cuello, para luego comenzar nuestro trayecto.

Lo bueno es que la mayoría de la gente del distrito ya está en su casa dormidos o preparándose para ello, por lo cual pasamos inadvertidos, cosa que agradezco, ya que no quiero que todos se enteren de lo que pasó y comiencen a correr la voz y después encontrarme a los del Capitolio en la puerta de la casa, listos para armar un circo con esto.

Al llegar a la casa Haymitch y Effie se encuentran esperándonos dentro, con la cena preparada, Peeta me deja en una silla del comedor, y la cena transcurre en explicaciones de lo que pasó en el hospital y que es lo que debemos hacer de ahora en adelante.

Mientras seguimos hablando de ello nos vamos a sentar a la sala de estar hasta que Haymitch dice.

-Pues bueno, lo único que les queda es ver por el bien de su hijo, seguir con las indicaciones que se les dieron y no hacer una estupidez- dice esto viendo dándome una mirada acusadora, a lo cual solo bufo en respuesta.

-Lo Sabemos- responde Peeta inmediatamente antes de que le responda algo inapropiado a Haymitch en respuesta.

-Y pues ya saben que pueden contar con nosotros para lo que se les ofrezca, son como unos hijos para nosotros- dice Effie en tono maternal, a lo que asentimos agradecidos.

Después de una hora deciden retirarse y Peeta me lleva hasta nuestra habitación.

Me sorprende encontrarla impecable, sin ningún rastro de lo ocurrido anoche, él nota mi reacción por lo que dice.

-Effie y Haymitch se encargaron de limpiar- dice y nos dirigimos al baño.

Prepara la bañera y me ayuda a desvestirme para luego darme un baño, y quitarme el olor a hospital impregnado en mí.

Luego de cambiarme va a preparar el medicamento para poder tomármelo.

Se asegura de que lo haga va a bañarse, al salir puedo ver el cansancio en su rostro, así que cuando estoy recostada sobre su pecho le digo.

-Lamento se una carga para ti-

-Nunca lo serás- responde depositando un beso en mis labios, y ambos caemos dormidos.

**\/\/\/\/\**

**Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que no estaba programado, por ello está corto, pero ya lo tenía escrito y quería compartirlo con ustedes.**

**Quiero aclarar que los términos médicos que use en el capítulo no sé si sean ciertos, cabe recordarles que todo esto sale de mi imaginación y tal vez use términos que en realidad no son posibles.**

**P.D. El domingo actualizo "Venganza De Una Everdeen"  
**

**No olviden comentar qué les pareció.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	20. Sé Que Te Preocupas Por Mi

Me despierto gracias a las incontrolables ganas de vomitar que invaden todo mi ser apenas abro los ojos.

Me volteo a la orilla de la cama para tomar el cesto de basura y vomitar en el, para evitar manchar todo.

Siento como Peeta retira mi cabello de mi rostro, mientras traza círculos en mi espalda hasta que termino.

Sin decir palabra alguna me lleva al baño para poder enjuagarme la boca y lavarme el rostro.

Luego me lleva de nuevo a la cama y se retira de la habitación, para unos minutos volver con una bandeja que contiene el desayuno y a un lado el medicamento correspondiente a la mañana.

Conforme pasan los días me he dado cuenta de que Peeta luce cada vez más cansado, incluso me atrevo a decir que parece que ha envejecido varios años en el último mes, al igual que yo cada vez que veo mi reflejo en un espejo.

Últimamente las pesadillas han aumentado por parte de ambos, hasta el punto que hay noches en las que ninguno de los dos dormimos o cuando el sueño nos vence no lo hacemos más que un par de horas.

Esta ha sido nuestra rutina durante el último mes, a veces cuando debe ir a la panadería me deja en la planta baja y llama a Effie para que se quede conmigo en caso de que ocurra algo, Cuando se queda nos quedamos en el jardín o en el estudio, el pinta y yo lo observo, o hay días en los que el dolor me deja postrada en cama incapaz de siquiera permanecer sentada.

Después desayunar y tomarme el medicamento, me quedo dormida gracias al cansancio provocado por el mismo y el dolor.

Al parecer transcurren un par de horas mientras estoy dormida, hasta que siento que alguien pequeño llega y comienza a brincar en la cama.

Me despierto de golpe y me doy cuenta de que se trata de Finnick Jr. Lo cual quiere decir que los Odair están de visita.

Al pasar el aturdimiento me siento y me recargo contra la cabecera de la cama, mientras que el pequeño me abraza y dice.

-Tía Niss, ¿Por qué no fuiste al distrito por mi cumpleaños?, prometiste que ibas a hacerlo- reclama.

Y está en todo su derecho.

Durante los últimos tres años Peeta y yo íbamos a visitar a los Odair cuando el pequeño cumplía años, por lo que se puede decir que se ha vuelto una costumbre, pero este año por obvias razones no pudimos asistir.

Además ni Peeta, ni yo, les habíamos avisado de nuestra situación, así que es lógico que ese sea el motivo de su visita.

-Lo sé y lo siento mucho, pequeño, pero es que estoy muy enferma- le digo sin entrar en detalles, ya que no entendería el verdadero motivo.

-Está bien, pero ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunta inocente, estoy por contestarle, cuando la puerta se abre de pronto dejando ver a Peeta, Finnick, Annie y Johanna.

-Les dije que aquí estaba el pequeño demonio que hacen llamar su hijo- Dice Johanna, mientras señala al niño, que se oculta debajo de las sabanas.

Luego dirige su atención hacía mí y dice.

-Descerebrada, te ves de la mierda-

-Y me siento de la mierda- respondo sarcástica.

Está por decir algo, pero es interrumpida por Finnick.

-¿Qué te pasó?- pregunta mientras saca a su hijo de entre las sábanas.

-Creo que mejor se los cuento allá abajo- digo y Peeta se coloca a mi lado, mientras los demás salen de la habitación, Luego me levanta en brazos para irnos a reunir con ellos.

Al ver a Peeta bajar conmigo en brazos no dicen nada al respecto, solo nos miran extrañados, de hecho no dicen nada hasta que estamos con ellos en la sala de estar.

-Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?- pregunto a ver que ninguno dice nada.

-Pues todo, para empezar ¿por qué no puedes caminar?- Johanna como siempre va directo al grano.

Ante ello recibe una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Annie y Finnick.

-¿Qué?, no me digan que ustedes no quieren saberlo- dice obvia.

-Sí, pero no había necesidad de ser tan directa- dice Annie en tono de reproche.

-No hay problema y lo que pasa es que estoy Embarazada, tengo 9 semanas-

Ellos me miran extrañados, ya que ese no es un motivo por lo cual no pueda caminar, por lo que decido seguir con la historia.

-Nos enteramos hace cuatro semanas, pero lo que ocurrió esa noche, es el verdadero motivo por el cual literalmente no puedo hacer nada por mí misma- después de decir eso, hago una pausa, ya que no creo ser capaz de contar y revivir lo ocurrido aquella noche.

Peeta se da cuenta de mi reacción y aprieta ligeramente mi mano, para luego continuar con el relato.

-Esa misma noche, estuvo a punto de perder al bebé, fue la peor noche de nuestras vidas, ella al creer que había perdido a nuestro bebé y yo al creer que los había perdido a ambos, pero gracias al cielo no fue así- Cuando termina, tomo la palabra para seguir con la explicación.

-¿Recuerdan lo que me pasó en el Vasallaje?- ellos asienten, lo cual agradezco demasiado, para así no tener que contarles aquello- Bueno ese es el verdadero motivo por el cual no puedo hacer nada, gracias al aborto que sufrí aquella vez, el cual no fue en las mejores condiciones que digamos, mi cuerpo no estaba preparado para ello, pues solo tenía 17 años, además no tuve el suficiente reposo después de ello, ya que tuve demasiada presión sobre mí, Sumado a todos los episodios de desnutrición que sufrí a lo largo de mi vida.

Quedó una herida en mi útero, la cual en la mayoría de los casos, deja estériles a las mujeres, pero cuando no es así, conforme crezca el bebé, la herida como no está completamente cicatrizada, provoca que todo el tiempo sufra dolores muy fuertes.

Para disminuirlos hay un tratamiento, que dura un par de meses. Consiste en tomar medicamento en la mañana y la noche, además de guardar reposo absoluto, no puedo estar de pie en ningún momento, puedo estar por ratos sentada, pero de preferencia debo estar acostada.

Por ello no pudimos irlos a visitar la semana pasada, ya que me es imposible viajar.

También lamentamos no haberles dicho nada al respecto, pero no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, puesto que Peeta está ocupado todo el tiempo, si no es ayudándome es trabajando en la panadería, y yo prácticamente el 95% del día me lo paso en cama o sentada en algún lado dormitando gracias a los efectos secundarios del medicamento, o soportando el dolor cuando ni el medicamento es suficiente para disminuirlo-

-No tienen nada que lamentar, tal y como lo dices, no te encuentras en condiciones para hacer un viaje tan largo, ante todo está tu salud y la de tu hijo- Dice Annie comprensiva.

-Además, ya sospechábamos de que tenían un buen motivo por el cual no habían ido, puesto que siempre que los invitamos, nunca rechazan nuestra invitación, por eso nos preocupamos cuando no fueron y no dieron señales de vida, así que decidimos venir a ver de qué se trataba, pero creo que solo vinimos a hacer estorbo- Dice Finnick.

-No hay problema, necesitábamos distraernos un poco- Dice Peeta despreocupado.

-Aunque también vinimos, porque este pequeño engendro del mal, quería venir a ver a sus tíos Katniss y Peeta, lleva toda la semana pidiéndonoslo, ya me tenía vuelta loca- dice Johanna revolviéndole el cabello a Finnick Jr. Y este se quita y le enseña la lengua en modo de enojo, y ella le devuelve la mueca provocando que todos nos Carcajeemos ante su actitud.

Luego comenzamos a Hablar de lo ocurrido desde la última vez que nos vimos, en medio de la plática, el dolor vuelve y el medicamento comienza a surgir efecto, provocando que poco a poco me pesen los parpados, hasta que me quedo dormida, apoyada sobre el Hombro de Peeta.

_**Fin Pov. Katniss.**_

_**Pov. Peeta.**_

-Miren, nuestra platica está tan interesante, que la descerebrada se quedo dormida- Dice Johanna sarcástica mientras señala a Katniss.

En efecto, Katniss Está dormida apoyada en mi hombro, lo más seguro es que se haya comenzado a sentir mal y por eso se quedó dormida.

-Ahorita vuelvo- les digo mientras tomo a Katniss en brazos para llevarla a nuestra habitación.

Cuando la recuesto en la cama aprieta ligeramente los puños, espero un poco para ver si se despierta y así darle un poco de medicamento, puesto a que hay días en los que ni la dosis normal de medicamento es suficiente, por órdenes de la doctora, puede tomar un poco más, pero solo cuando sea insoportable.

Pero no es así, ya que a los pocos segundos se relaja y vuelve a quedarse completamente dormida.

Cuando bajo nuevamente Annie y Johanna, ya están terminando de preparar la cena que deje incompleta cuando llegaron.

La cena transcurre entre conversaciones banales hasta que Finnick Dice.

-Peeta, ¿Ya has considerado la posibilidad de que Katniss vaya a tener complicaciones al momento del parto?, no es por desearles el mal, al contrario espero que todo salga bien-

-No, ¿Por qué lo dices?- digo serio.

-Por nada, pero es que…- no sabe cómo continuar por lo que Annie dice.

-A lo que se refiere es que debido a la condición a la que se encuentra Katniss, es probable que haya complicaciones a la hora de parto, incluso yo las tuve, es algo que a cualquier mujer le puede ocurrir-

-Lo sé, pero no sé a lo que quieren llegar con todo esto- digo confundido.

-A nada, de hecho es algo que no nos incumbe, pero es algo que tienes que hablar con ella-

Al terminar ellos se retiran a las habitaciones de Huéspedes para acomodar sus cosas antes de dormir.

Voy a mi habitación y veo que Katniss Aún sigue profundamente dormida.

No había pensado en lo que me dijeron Annie y Finnick, se que es cierto todo lo que dijeron, pero pensar en la posibilidad de tener que escoger entre la vida de Katniss y nuestro hijo, me es imposible.

_**Fin Pov. Peeta.**_

_**Pov. Katniss.**_

Siento como me abrazan, y se que se trata de Peeta, por lo que me recuesto contra su pecho.

Entierra su cabeza en mi cuello, y siento como caen lagrimas suyas en el mismo.

Me separo de el para verlo a los ojos, mientras le digo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- le limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Katniss, no quiero perderte, prométeme que nunca te vas a ir de mi lado- me extraña ese comentario, porque no pienso irme a ningún lado, pero aun así le digo

-No Peeta, nunca me iré-

-No Katniss, no me refiero a eso, si no a que no quiero tener que escoger entre tu vida y la de nuestro hijo-

Ahora todo tiene sentido.

-Peeta, sé que te preocupas por mí, pero eso no es algo sobre lo que tenga control, pero si eso llegase a pasar, por favor elige salvar a nuestro hijo, sé que será difícil para ti hacerlo, pero por favor hazlo por mí, por nuestro hijo, tal vez ese ya sea mi momento de irme y no quiero tener que sacrificar la vida de un ser inocente, no podría vivir con ello, además no estarás solo, vas a tener una parte mía, siempre junto a ti.

Pero de todos modos espero que no vaya a ocurrir todo eso, espero seguir aquí muchos años más junto a ti y ver crecer a nuestro hijo- digo abrazándolo, y el entierra nuevamente la cabeza en mi cuello.

Ambos nos quedamos dormidos en esa posición.

**\/\/\/\/\**

**Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y solamente quiero avisarles que solo quedan aproximadamente de 10 a 12 capítulos para terminar esta historia, ¿Cuándo será exactamente ese día?, no sé, puesto que para el 15 de mayo ya estaré de vacaciones y no vuelvo a la escuela hasta la primera o segunda semana de Agosto, lo cual me deja dos meses y medio libres para escribir y Leer, así que tal vez durante ese tiempo actualice más seguido o haga maratones de mis historias.**

**No olviden comentar qué les pareció.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	21. Realidad

"_Abro los ojos y siento como todo mi cuerpo se encuentra paralizado contra una camilla, mis brazos y piernas están atados por medio de correas._

_El resto de la habitación es de color blanco, demasiado pulcro para ser verdad._

_Lo único que soy capaz de mover es la cabeza, solamente un par de centímetros, para poder observar lo que ocurre a mi alrededor._

_De pronto una puerta se abre y un inconfundible olor a rosas y sangre inunda la habitación._

_Tengo que respirar por la boca para controlar las incontrolables ganas de vomitar que invaden todo mi ser al momento que ese olor llega a mis fosas nasales._

_-Ya veo que no volvió a desaprovechar la oportunidad Señorita Everdeen- dice la serpiente de Snow mientras se acerca a donde estoy y señala mi vientre._

_No digo nada más que mirarlo fijamente y ocultar mi miedo._

_Él a ver que no digo ni hago nada al respecto, manda llamar a un grupo de doctores, lo cuales todos visten las antiguas ropas del Capitolio y tienen el rostro inexpresivo._

_Uno de ellos se acerca a mí con Bisturí en mano, y yo al ver sus intenciones de acercarse a mi vientre comienzo a forcejar y poder liberarme, pero es imposible._

_De un momento a otro siento como se entierra la punta del bisturí sobre mi vientre y traza una línea Horizontal, el dolor es insoportable, así que no puedo evitar soltar un grito de dolor, lo cual hace que Snow ría de satisfacción._

_Los doctores no tardan en sacar a mi bebé de mi interior y envolverlo en una sábana blanca, impidiéndome verlo, y se lo dan a Snow._

_Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan forcejeo aún más para liberarme, sin desviar la vista de Snow y mi bebé._

_-Mi Querida Señorita Everdeen, Son las cosas que más amamos, Las que nos destruyen- dicho esto saca una daga de su saco y la clava en el cuerpecito de mi bebé."_

-No- Grito mientras despierto bañada en sudor y grandes lágrimas empapan mis mejillas.

Peeta no tarda en despertarse y abrazarme, mientras susurra frases consoladoras a mi oído y cacarica ligeramente mi cabello.

No son las palabras de Peeta lo que hace que el llanto se detenga de pronto, si no el ligero movimiento que siento dentro de mí, en mi vientre para ser más específica, que es la primera vez en seis meses que lo siento.

Temerosa llevo una de mis manos al lugar en donde siento el movimiento de mi bebé. Cuando un ligero golpe contra mi mano, no puedo evitar llevar la que tengo libre a mi boca, para mitigar el grito y oculto mi rostro en el pecho de Peeta, mientras las lágrimas vuelven a hacer acto de presencia.

-¿Qué sucede Katniss?- pregunta extrañado y preocupado ente mi reacción.

Incapaz de decirle algo al respecto tomo su mano y la coloco en el lugar donde nuestro bebé está moviéndose.

La alegría en su rostro es indescriptible, su sonrisa se ensancha cada vez más después de un movimiento por parte de nuestro bebé.

Por mi parte cada movimiento significa la realidad de que no podre proteger a este bebé por siempre, y que mis pesadillas se cumplan, haciendo que mi miedo por no ser capaz de ser buena madre y protegerlo como debe ser.

Peeta al notar mi tensión dice.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa?-

Al no ser capaz de formular una respuesta coherente me limito a verlo a los ojos y negar con la cabeza.

-Significa que nuestro hijo o hija está creciendo fuerte y sano dentro de ti, es su forma de saludarnos y recordarnos que se encuentra ahí y que está esperando el momento para que esté en nuestros brazos, por lo cual no deberías sentirte asustada-

-¿Y si le ocurre algo cuando ya no esté dentro de mí?- pregunto en un susurro, bajando la mirada, aterrada ante esa posibilidad.

Él toma mi rostro en entre sus manos para que voltee a verlo mientras dice.

-Kat, ambos sabemos que ninguno de los dos vamos a dejar que nada le ocurra a ese bebé, vamos a protegerlo con nuestras vidas- deposita un ligero beso en mis labios.

Dicho esto nos recostamos nuevamente esperando a que el sueño nos venza.

\/\/\/

-Bueno me complace decirles que serán padres de una hermosa nena- dice la doctora Beatrice mientras me hace una ecografía.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Peeta Y El mío al escuchar que tendremos una hija, después de ocho meses de espera, puesto que en ocasiones anteriores la bebé se movía demasiado, impidiéndonos saberlo.

Luego de que la doctora termina de hacernos las típicas preguntas de siempre y recomendaciones para los siguientes quince días, nos retiramos a nuestra casa.

Durante el camino ambos estamos en silencio, hasta que él pregunta.

-¿Entonces vamos a tener una mini tú?- pregunta aún sorprendido por lo que nos acabamos de enterar hace unos minutos.

-No sé, no hay que apresurarnos capaz y es idéntica a ti- le respondo.

-No lo creo, sé que va a ser idéntica a ti, cosa que agradecería demasiado-

-Mellark te vas a arrepentir de lo que dices, muy a penas y me soporto a mí misma, de hecho no sé cómo lo has hecho tu todos estos años, como para venir a traer otra yo a este mundo- respondo sarcástica.

-Porque te amo, y tener a otra tú sería un regalo para mí- responde abrazándome.

Y es cierto lo que dice, no importa como sea nuestra hija, la vamos a cuidar y amar como nuestro más preciado tesoro.

\/\/\/

Esta mañana Peeta ha tenido que ir al Nuevo edificio de Justicia para leer y firmar unos documentos que nos envió la Presidenta Paylor, de hecho ella quería que fuéramos hasta el Capitolio pero no nos quedó de otra y tuvimos que llamarle para contarle sobre mi estado y que era obvio que no íbamos a poder ir a su encuentro, por lo cual ella se mostró de lo más comprensible.

Después de felicitarnos y dar sus buenos deseos, llegamos a un acuerdo de que enviaría los documentos esta mañana al Edificio de Justicia, ya que no podía enviarlo directamente a nuestra casa, puesto que eran "documentos sumamente importantes para el gobierno de Panem" y no quería arriesgarse a que se perdieran en el correo o fueran leídos por alguien externo al gobierno.

De hecho ella quería que solamente Peeta fuera al Capitolio para ahorrarse todo ese trámite, excusándose en que no era necesario que ambos firmáramos puesto que estamos casados pero obviamente ninguno de nosotros dos estuvimos de acuerdo en ello, porque él no quería dejarme sola y yo no quería que se fuera, por lo que Paylor no tuvo más opción que enviar los documentos.

No sé que tenemos que ver Peeta y yo en todo esto, de hecho le dijimos que no era necesario que lo hiciera, que no queremos involucrarnos en nada relacionado con el Gobierno, pero a pesar de nuestras protestas nos calló diciendo que al ser parte sumamente importante en la rebelión, teníamos que leer esos documentos y firmar en acuerdo con las nuevas leyes, al igual que los demás vencedores con vida.

Esta mañana amanecí con un gran dolor de espalda además de los dolores de siempre, por lo que Peeta y yo decidimos que lo mejor era que él fuera al edificio de justicia mientras que yo me quedaba en casa.

Estoy terminado de limpiar los platos del desayuno cuando siento algo frio escurrir entre mis piernas, temerosa dejo lo que estaba haciendo y bajo la mirada hacia mis piernas, en donde veo un líquido transparente escurrir entre las mismas, eso solo significa una cosa.

He roto fuente.

Pero no puede ser, aún me faltaban tres semanas antes de la fecha prevista para que diera a luz, espero que sea un sueño y pronto despierte rodeada por los brazos de Peeta, pero no es así, puesto que mi cuerpo para demostrarme que esto no es un sueño si no la realidad, aparece la primera contracción.

Me aferro a la orilla del lavavajillas esperando a que la contracción termine, después de unos segundos va disminuyendo hasta que termina, cuando es así mi respiración está agitada y me siento un poco cansada.

Cuando me recupero me dirijo al teléfono para llamar a Peeta, pero no responde por lo que decido llamar a Effie y Haymitch, después del tercer timbre Effie contesta.

-¿Diga?- nunca creí pensar esto pero me alegro de escuchar la voz de Effie.

-Effie, Gracias al cielo que contestas-

-Katniss Querida, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta preocupada.

-He roto fuente y Peeta no se encuentra en la casa- respondo asustada.

-Vamos para allá- dice y corta la llamada, al mismo tiempo que aparece otra contracción, poso una mano sobre mi vientre mientras aprieto los dientes para evitar soltar un grito.

Tardan un par de minutos en llegar y al verme aferrada al barandal de la escalera me ayudan a subir a mi habitación y recostarme en la cama.

Hace unos días decidí que lo mejor era dar a Luz en la casa, puesto que odio los hospitales y mi odio hacía ellos aumento en los últimos meses gracias a las visitas quincenales que debía hacer, así que no me creí capaz de llegar a soportar estar ahí tendida horas esperando dar a luz, por lo que decidí tomar esa decisión.

Effie mandó a Haymitch a buscar a Peeta, mientras ella se quedaba aquí conmigo.

Las contracciones poco a poco se han hecho cada vez más constantes y dolorosas, pero aun así no ha llegado el punto en el que no soporte las ganas de soltar un grito.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando Peeta aparece en la habitación jadeando por falta de aire, gracias a la distancia que ha de haber corrido para llegar hasta aquí, seguido de Haymitch, la doctora Beatrice y una Enfermera.

Peeta no tarda en llegar a mi lado mientras toma una de mis manos entre las suyas y me da un beso en los labios mientras dice.

-Katniss vine lo más rápido que pude, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien- dice al ver mi miedo reflejado en mis ojos.

La doctora le pide a Haymitch y Effie que salgan de la habitación, mientras que después cubre mis piernas con una sábana, hace que doble las piernas y comienza a revisarme.

-Katniss aún te faltan unos centímetros de dilatación, por lo que vamos a tener que inyectarte un poco de medicamento en la columna para mitigar un poco el dolor- yo solo asiento.

La enfermera me levanta ligeramente la blusa y me inyecta el medicamento, puedo sentir como el dolor disminuye poco a poco, sintiéndome un poco más aliviada.

Las siguientes horas son las peores de mi existencia.

Las contracciones poco a poco fueron aumentando de frecuencia e intensidad, por lo cual el medicamento que me inyectaron anteriormente no sirve para nada.

Con cada contracción me limito a cerrar fuertemente los ojos y apretar la mano de Peeta, El cual no se ha quitado de mi lado en ningún momento, de seguro al pobre ya le ha de doler la mano de tan fuerte que se la aprieto, pero si es así no muestra señales de ello.

-Bueno Katniss, ya es hora de que traigas a tu hija al mundo, en la siguiente contracción vas a pujar todo lo que puedas- dice la doctora, Apenas termina la oración la dichosa contracción aparece, y me limito a hacer lo que me pide.

Siento como si mi cuerpo se partiera en dos, y por primera vez en todo este tiempo me permito gritar, cuando termina la contracción me dejo caer contra la cama jadeando y bañada en sudor.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien preciosa- dice Peeta mientras quita unos mechones de cabello pegados a mi rostro gracias al sudor, para luego depositar un beso en mi coronilla.

-Bien Katniss, Si lo haces de igual manera en la siguiente contracción podrás tener pronto a tu hija en brazos- dice la doctora.

La siguiente contracción es peor que la anterior, pero aun así no dejo de pujar, hasta que el sonido de un llanto inunda la habitación.

Es el llanto de mi hija.

Yo me dejo caer contra la cama llorando de alegría al escuchar a mi hija.

La enfermera la limpia un poco y la envuelve en una sábana, Peeta no tarda en ir a tomarla en brazos y su expresión es de felicidad pura al momento que ve a nuestra hija.

-Es perfecta- Dice mientras se acerca a donde estoy y la coloca en mis brazos.

Es cierto lo que acaba de decir, es perfecta, sus rasgos son idénticos a los míos, y una ligera mata de cabello castaño se asoma en su cabecita, pero eso no es lo que la hace perfecta, si no lo que ocurre al momento que la tengo en brazos, abre sus pequeños ojitos, dejando ver que son idénticos a los de su padre, ese color azul que todos estos años me ha ayudado a superar mis peores temores, esos ojos que siempre me dan tranquilidad.

-Bienvenida al Mundo Willow- digo mientras deposito un beso en su coronilla.

**\/\/\/\/\**

**Hola Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo "Ya Nació Willow", si les soy sincera estuve llorando mientras escribía el capítulo, puesto que esperaba con ansias llegar hasta esta parte puesto que siempre había querido escribir acerca de cómo fue para Katniss tener a su hija por primera vez entre sus brazos, además les recuerdo que esta historia ya pronto será terminada.**

**Y como ya saben ya estoy de vacaciones, por lo que tal vez entre semana haya otro capítulo de esta historia.**

**No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	22. Felicidad

**Pov. Peeta.**

Estoy terminando de firmar unos documentos que la presidenta Paylor nos envió a Katniss y a mí esta mañana pero Katniss prefirió quedarse en casa debido a los malestares que está sufriendo debido a su avanzado embarazo.

No me fui muy convencido de dejarla sola a pesar de ser solo una hora, tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir en mi ausencia, pero ambos sabíamos que si no venía a firmar los dichosos papeles la presidenta no nos dejaría en paz.

Cuando estoy saliendo del edificio de justicia veo a Haymitch corriendo en dirección a donde estoy, me parece extraño verlo de esa manera puesto que no recuerdo haberlo visto correr nunca, al llegar frente a mí, recupera un poco de aire y dice.

-Chico debes ir a tu casa inmediatamente- eso hace que me alarme al pensar que le haya ocurrido algo a Katniss.

-¿Qué le pasó a Katniss?- pregunto temeroso ante su respuesta.

-Tu hija está a punto de nacer, así que muévete, si es que quieres estar junto a tu esposa cuando nazca tu hija-

Eso es lo único que necesito escuchar para correr a la casa, puesto que se suponía que mi hija debía nacer hasta dentro de tres semanas.

A mitad del camino veo que la doctora también se dirige a la casa, pero no me detengo puesto que lo único que quiero es estar junto a Katniss, quien debe estar aterrada en estos momentos.

Al llegar me dirijo inmediatamente a nuestra habitación en donde Effie se encuentra acompañando a Katniss, al verme se hace a un lado dejándome estar junto a mi esposa.

Katniss se encuentra recostada en la cama teniendo una contracción, cuando abre los ojos puedo ver el miedo en reflejado en sus ojos, por lo que tomo su mano entre la mías para brindarle confianza y le doy un beso en los labios mientras le digo.

_-Katniss vine lo más rápido que pude, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien-_

Ella asiente sin decir palabra con sus ojos cristalizados gracias al miedo que está sintiendo en estos momentos.

La doctora le pide a Haymitch y Effie que salgan de la habitación para revisar a Katniss y luego decir.

_-Katniss aún te faltan unos centímetros de dilatación, por lo que vamos a tener que inyectarte un poco de medicamento en la columna para mitigar un poco el dolor- _Ella asiente, mientras la ayudo a acomodarse para que la enfermera haga su trabajo.

Al momento en que el medicamento entra a su cuerpo comienza a relajarse.

Unas horas después el medicamento ya no surge efecto conforme las contracciones aumentan, cada vez que tiene una aprieta mi mano mientras reprime las ganas de gritar, en ningún momento me he apartado de su lado y no pienso hacerlo.

_-Bueno Katniss, ya es hora de que traigas a tu hija al mundo, en la siguiente contracción vas a pujar todo lo que puedas- _Dice la doctora.

Cuando tiene la siguiente contracción Katniss se dedica a hacer lo que la doctora le pidió y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí la escucho gritar, al pasar la contracción se deja caer contra la cama tratando de recuperar fuerza y aliento.

_-Lo estás haciendo muy bien preciosa-_ Le digo mientras limpio el cabello de su rostro y deposito un beso en su coronilla.

_-Bien Katniss, Si lo haces de igual manera en la siguiente contracción podrás tener pronto a tu hija en brazos_\- dice la doctora mientras la revisa.

En la siguiente contracción Katniss hace nuevamente lo que le pidió la doctora, a pesar del dolor que está sintiendo en estos momentos, de pronto el llanto de nuestra hija inunda la habitación y no puedo evitar que una gran sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro al escucharla.

Katniss se recuesta en la cama llorando de alegría al escuchar por primera vez a nuestra hija.

Veo como la enfermera limpia a la bebé, me hace señas para que me acerque y la deposita en mis brazos.

Es como si estuviera viendo a Katniss, la bebé es idéntica a ella en cada uno de sus rasgos, es simplemente perfecta.

-Es Perfecta- Le digo a Katniss mientras me acerco a ella y le doy a nuestra hija para que la sostenga en brazos por primera vez.

**Fin Pov. Peeta.**

**Pov. Katniss.**

"_-Bienvenida al Mundo Willow- digo mientras deposito un beso en su coronilla."_

-Tiene tus ojos- Le digo a Peeta mientras ambos observamos embobados a nuestra hija.

De pronto Willow comienza a removerse mientras mueve su boquita, lo cual significa que tiene hambre.

Peeta me ayuda a desabrocharme la blusa mientras me bajo el sostén para dejar mi pecho al descubierto para poder alimentar a Willow.

La coloco contra mi pecho y la ayudo acomodar su boquita alrededor de mi pezón en donde ella no tarda en prenderse y comenzar a comer.

Se siente un poco extraño al principio como si me diera cosquillas y a la vez me doliera, pero poco a poco la sensación va disminuyendo.

Paso mi dedo índice por su rostro y su mano analizando y memorizando cada uno de sus rasgos, cuando de pronto toma mi dedo en su manita y nos observa atentamente a Peeta y a mí, reconociéndonos.

-Hola Willow, somos tu mami y papi- le digo.

-Gracias- dice de pronto Peeta.

Yo lo volteo a ver extrañada ya que no entiendo qué es lo que me está agradeciendo.

-Gracias por hacerme el nombre más feliz del mundo al traer al mundo a nuestra hija, muchas gracias- dice mientras acaricia la cabeza de Willow y me da un ligero beso en la boca.

Cuando Willow termina de comer me acomodo la ropa, mientras que Peeta va por Effie y Haymitch.

Willow observa atenta la habitación con sus hermosos ojos azules, mientras que aprieta mi dedo.

-Willow cariño, no sabes el susto que me diste esta mañana, se suponía que no debías llegar al mundo hasta dentro de tres semanas pero decidiste hacerlo antes, no puedo creer que por fin te tengo entre mis brazos, no sabes la alegría y el miedo que tengo en estos momentos, pero te prometo que seré buena madre y no dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño, aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ello- digo mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hace que se ría.

No puedo creer que por fin la tenga entre mis brazos y si soy sincera mi miedo de que le pase algo disminuyó al sostenerla por primera vez, me hizo ver que nada le pasará si yo lo impido y que no estoy sola en ello, que Peeta siempre va a estar a mi lado.

Unos minutos después regresa Peeta seguido de Haymitch y Effie, la segunda no tarda en llegar a donde estoy y tomar a Willow en brazos.

-Es Hermosa, pero es obvio viendo quienes son sus padres- dice lo cual hace que Peeta y yo nos avergoncemos ante el comentario.

Sigue murmurándole cosas sin sentido hasta que Haymitch se la quita diciéndole que es su turno.

-Es Idéntica a ti preciosa, es una preciosita, mira hasta hace los mismos gestos que tú- dice al momento que Willow hace el mismo gesto que hice yo la primera vez que vi a Haymitch.

-Pobre de ti chico cuando la niña esté más grande y comience a ser como la preciosa- no falta su comentario para molestarme por lo que le digo.

-Por Eso la vamos a llevar con su abuelo Haymitch para que la cuide y nos deje descansar a nosotros- no le hace gracia el comentario y está por decir algo pero Effie lo interrumpe.

-¿Y cómo se llama?-

-Willow- responde Peeta.

-Willow, Sauce, que bonito nombre- dice mientras mira a la niña.

Seguimos platicando un rato más mientras que Willow pasa de brazos en brazos hasta que termina dormida en los de Peeta, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, hasta en eso se parece a mí.

Luego de un rato Effie y Haymitch se retiran y Peeta lleva a la niña a la habitación que le acondicionamos hace unos días, antes de llevársela me la tiende para que le desee buenas noches.

Cuando regresa Me ayuda a bañarme y vestirme puesto que apenas y me puedo sostener en pie.

-¿Por qué la llamaste Willow?- pregunta cuando ya estamos recostados esperando a que nos venza el sueño.

-Es una larga Historia, ¿Ya te había contado que se suponía que Prim y yo íbamos a tener una hermana?- le digo a modo de respuesta.

-No-

-Pues sí, Un mes antes de la explosión de la mina en donde murió mi padre, mi madre se enteró que estaba embarazada, pero no le dijo nada hasta que comenzó a presentar más síntomas y mi padre se dio cuenta de ello.

Mi padre se molestó cuando mi madre no se lo contó, pero ella se excusó diciendo que no quería molestarlo ni darle más problemas, aunque en realidad era porque no quería tenerlo, ya sabes cómo era la situación en la veta, si la familia aumentaba la comida escaseaba.

Además en esos tiempos mi padre había tenido problemas para encontrar animales gracias a que en esa primavera la nieve había tardado más en derretirse, haciendo que muchos prolongaran su hibernación o se fueran a otro lado.

Un día en el discutían más fuerte de lo normal y mientras abrazaba a Prim cubriéndole los oídos para que nos los escuchara, descubrí el porqué de su discusión.

Mi madre había abortado al bebé.

Unos días después mi padre murió en aquella explosión, por ello quiero creer que mi madre entró en depresión, por el sentimiento de culpa y que sus últimos días al lado de mi padre se los pasó discutiendo con él.

Cuando comencé a leer el libro de plantas de la familia para aprender cuales eran comestibles encontré algo en la última página.- busco el libro en la mesita de noche y lo abro en la página que le digo a Peeta.

"_Para Mis Hijas Katniss, Primrose y Willow Everdeen, espero que este libro les sea de ayuda como lo fue para mí y lo llenen con los conocimientos que adquieran con los años"_

Peeta Pasa las manos por el escrito, entendiendo a lo que quiero llegar.

-Él presentía que iba a ser una niña y la iba a llamar Willow. Nunca le dije nada a Prim hasta que mi madre se lo contó cuando estábamos en el trece.

Por eso la llame Willow, por mi padre, yo iba a tener una hermana y así se iba a llamar, lo hice para honrar su memoria- digo con voz ahogada.

Peeta deja el libro sobre la mesa, me abraza y por primera vez desde que me enteré lloro por mi hermana, lloro porque nunca la conocí y ella nunca conocerá a su sobrina.

**\/\/\/\/\**

**Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la historia de los padres de Katniss es una que yo misma inventé, es algo que se me ocurrió desde que comencé a escribir estas historia, así que no vayan a creer que es verdad.**

**No olviden comentar qué les pareció.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	23. Alegría

Estoy terminando de bañar a Willow cuando escucho varias voces provenientes de la planta baja, por lo que cuando acabo de cambiar a la niña decido bajar con ella en brazos.

-Mira, una mini descerebrada- dice Johanna apenas me ve bajando las escaleras.

Willow comienza a reír al escuchar la voz de Johanna, lo cual hace que esta finja indignación al no poder lograr su cometido.

-Por lo menos eres más risueña que tu madre- la toma en brazos lo cual hace que ría un poco más, y como Johanna no logró su cometido de hacer que Willow se quedara seria aprovechó para hacerme enojar a mí.

Y es cierto, en lo único que Willow no se parece a mí es en el carácter, ella es mucho más alegre que yo, como lo es Peeta, por lo cual creernos que tendrá su carácter.

-¿Cómo se llama este nuevo engendro del demonio?- le hace muecas a la niña para que se entretenga.

-Willow-

-Hasta su nombre es más bonito- se cuál es su intención por lo que decido ignorarla.

Annie toma a Willow de los brazos de Johanna y dice.

-Está muy pequeña, ¿Cuántos días tiene exactamente de Nacida?-

-Hoy cumple una semana, pero lo que pasa es que alguien decidió venir al mundo tres semanas antes- digo acariciando ligeramente la cabeza de Willow.

-Pero lo bueno es que está sana, eso es lo que importa-

La bebé comienza a removerse en los brazos de Annie, esperando que sea yo quien la cargue, ya que cuando lo hago se tranquiliza y se acurruca en mi pecho hasta que se queda dormida.

Vamos a la sala de estar y la mirada de Finnick jr. Se encuentra fija en Willow, no la despega en ningún momento, de hecho cuando tomo asiento se coloca a un lado mío para observarla mejor y saber qué es.

-Es una bebé- le dice su madre al ver la cara de confusión de su hijo.

-¿Por qué es tan pequeña?- pregunta curioso.

-Así son todos los bebés, pero día con día van creciendo, así estabas de pequeño cuando naciste, y mira del tamaño que estas ahora- le dice esto último en broma, a lo cual el niño entiende lo que le quieren decir.

Temeroso acerca su mano a la de Willow y esta se despierta, adormilada se le queda viendo seria mientras toma uno de los dedos de Finnick Jr. Con una de sus manitas, de pronto ella suelta una carcajada al igual que él.

Ambos siguen jugando unos minutos, a lo cual Johanna y Finnick aprovechan para molestar a Peeta diciendo que Willow ya tiene pretendiente y este se defiende diciendo que Willow aún está muy pequeña y que no la dejará tener novio hasta que cumpla los 25 años.

-Creo que eres el menos indicado para decir eso- le digo en tono de broma ya que el lleva enamorado de mí desde que teníamos 5 años.

-Lo sé, pero ya dije, será hasta que cumpla los 25 si es que bien le va- todos estallamos en carcajadas ante su comentario.

Willow nos observa atenta, ajena a todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

Unas horas después deciden retirarse diciendo que tienen que ir a descansar puesto que su tren sale a primera hora de la mañana.

-Por cierto esto llegó para ustedes a la estación y decidimos traérselo para aprovechar la vuelta- Dice Finnick mientras nos tiende una gran caja que estaba afuera en el pórtico.

Peeta toma la caja y la lleva a la sala de estar mientras que yo me dedico a darle pecho a Willow.

-Es de parte de Flavius, Venia y Octavia- dice y me muestra la tarjeta que muestra los datos de envío.

Abre la caja, en la cual hay más cajas de diversos tamaños y dentro de esta ropa de bebé de todos colores, estilos, y tamaños, toda para Willow.

-¿Cómo se habrán enterado?- pregunto ya que ambos hemos evitado mencionarles a todas las personas que viven en el Capitolio, a excepción de Prim, sobre el nacimiento de Willow, ya que lo que menos queremos es que termine siendo utilizada para demostrar algo que no es.

-Lo más seguro es que Effie se los haya mencionado- dice sacando todo de la caja.

-Tal vez, pero ¿De dónde habrán sacado toda esta ropa?- digo mientras que quito a Willow, quien ya terminó de comer de mi pecho y me acomodo la blusa.

En respuesta me tiende un sobre y toma a Willow en brazos para hacerla repetir mientras yo leo la carta.

En el dorso del sobre se lee "Katniss" escrito con la inconfundible letra de Cinna, seguido de la fecha de hace 6 años.

Inmediatamente abro el sobre y comienzo a leer su contenido.

"_Katniss, chica en llamas, ese apodo que se te fue dado hace un par de años por el capitolio gracias a tu vestido que se encendía en llamas, y en los distritos por esa llama que está incitando a la revolución._

_Yo no te llamo así por esas dos cosas, sino por la llama que brilla en tus ojos siempre que quieres proteger a los que amas, la primera vez que la vi fue cuando te ofreciste voluntaria por tu hermana, en ese momento supe que esos trajes eran para ti, la segunda ve fue durante tus primeros juegos cuando sin darte cuenta tratabas de proteger a Peeta y la tercera vez fue al inicio de esta semana cuando estabas sobre esa carrosa, con un solo sentimiento en tu mirada: proteger a tu esposo y a tu bebé._

_Sé que lograras ambas cosas y lamento no estar presente para ver tu felicidad, sí chica en llamas, esa mañana antes de irte a los juegos fue la última vez en las que podrás verme con vida, puesto que el vestido de las entrevistas sirvió para su propósito, incitar a los distritos a la rebelión y además mostrarles que a pesar de ser su símbolo no eres nada más que una adolescente de 17 años que fue forzada a madurar muy pronto, que está asustada porque va a tener un bebé y va a ser enviada a los juegos sin importar su condición._

_Por eso hice toda esta ropa para tu bebé, para que siempre recuerdes que a pesar de no poder hacerlo, sigo apostando por ti."_

Cuando termino de leerla la doblo con cuidado y la guardo nuevamente en el sobre, como si fuera mi más preciado tesoro.

Esta ropa no era exactamente para Willow, si no para el otro bebé, por lo cual no entiendo porque me la enviaron.

-Mira, Aquí hay otra carta-

Esta no dice nada fuera del sobre, por lo cual al abro inmediatamente creyendo que es otra carta de Cinna, pero no es así, es de Venia.

"_Katniss, de seguro ya habrás leído la carta que te dejó Cinna, al igual que tu ropa, nos la dejó antes de morir y nos hizo prometer que no te la daríamos hasta que volvieras de los juegos, puesto que él ya sabía del plan de los rebeldes por sacar a los vencedores de la arena, pero ya sabes lo que ocurrió después y creímos que lo mejor era guardar las cajas hasta que fuera necesario, ya que no queríamos hacerte sentir incomoda o hacerte recordar tu desgracia._

_Hasta hace unos días Effie nos habló avisándonos que habías tenido una hermosa niña llamada Willow, no voy a negarte que estamos impacientes por conocerla, pero también comprendemos que quieren mantener a la niña alejada de su antigua vida todo lo que les sea posible._

_Esta caja y otra estaban guardada junto a la ropa que tenemos aquí para cuando vienes al capitolio, pero decidimos que lo mejor era enviártela ya, a esperar que vinieran hasta acá._

_Nuestros mejores deseos para ti y tu familia._

_Venia, Flavius y Octavia."_

Peeta no me pregunta acerca del contenido de las cartas, pero aun así le explico su contenido y el porqué de toda esta ropa mientras que la acomodamos en la habitación de la niña.

Durante la cena le cuento a Peeta acerca de una idea que he estado meditando todo el día.

-Quiero hacer un libro como él de plantas de mi padre pero con recuerdos de todas las personas que fallecieron y nos ayudaron en todos estos años- él me voltea a ver sorprendido y dice.

-Me parece una buena idea, ¿Qué te parece si mañana mandamos pedir el material para hacerlo y comenzarlo lo más pronto posible?-

-Sí, sirve y que voy practicando mi caligrafía, y pensando en qué es lo que vamos a poner-

Al día siguiente tal y como dijo Peeta, mandamos pedir él material y en menos de dos días vamos a recogerlo a la estación.

Comenzamos a escribir acerca de nuestros padres y los hermanos de Peeta, puesto que todos ellos son nuestra familia y son de las primeras personas de las que debieron conocer a Willow y ella a ellos.

Luego hablamos de todas las personas que nos apoyaron durante los juegos y la guerra, Portia y Cinna, quienes podían hacer magia con un simple pedazo de Tela, Todos los fallecidos del escuadrón 451, quienes sin su ayuda no estaríamos aquí disfrutando la libertad de Panem en compañía de nuestra hija, seguidos de todas las personas que siguen aquí con nosotros y son parte importante de nuestras vidas.

Prim, quien ahora está a punto de terminar su carrera de medicina y está más que contenta de tener una sobrina.

Johanna, quien a pesar de buscar una forma de molestarnos, sabemos que siempre podremos contar con ella.

La Familia Odair, quienes al igual que Johanna siempre estarán para nosotros, junto con ella son nuestros mejores amigos, lo cuales gracias a que todos compartimos los mismos traumas somos como una familia.

Haymitch y Effie, quienes cuando recién nos conocimos había tensión gracias a la indiferencia de él hacia nosotros y la ignorancia de ella por lo que ocurría realmente a su alrededor. Pero al final gracias a todo lo que tuvimos que enfrentarnos se convirtieron en los padres que nos hacían falta.

Todas y cada una de estas personas merecen un lugar en este libro para ser recordados por quienes fueron e hicieron por nosotros, merecen ser recordados y reconocidos por sus méritos y merecen que les hablemos sobre ellos a nuestra hija.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**Hola por fin tengo internet y pude actualizar. **

**Bueno cambiando de tema espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, quiero aclarar que la edad de Finnick jr. Es de 5 años casi 6.**

**No olviden comentar qué les pareció.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	24. Pesadilla

"_Estoy en medio de un gran cuarto oscuro, no puedo ver nada más que mi manos cuando las coloco a un par de centímetros de mi rostro, doy varios pasos a ciegas hasta que escucho el sonido de un llanto._

_Ese llanto que podría reconocer en cualquier lado, es el llanto de Willow, de pronto a unos metros se enciende una luz sobre una cuna de bebé, el lugar de donde proviene el sonido del llanto._

_Sin pensármelo dos veces corro hasta el lugar donde se encuentra mi hija, pero cuando estoy a escasos centímetros de la cuna soy impulsada hacia atrás y la cuna es alejada de mí, eso no es impedimento ya que lo sigo intentando varias veces más, hasta que lágrimas de impotencia salen de mis ojos y me dejo caer de rodillas al suelo._

_El llanto de mi hija se escucha más fuerte durante unos segundos más hasta que ya no se escucha más, levanto la vista y me doy cuenta que la cuna ya se encuentra frente a mí, por lo que inmediatamente me pongo de pie y me acerco a la cuna._

_Ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho._

_El llanto de Willow había cesado no porque se hubiera tranquilizado si no porque había muerto._

_Dentro de la cuna se encuentra su cuerpecito rodeado de sangre y sus bellos ojos azules sin ningún rastro de vida en ellos._

_Tomo el cuerpo de mi hija en brazos y me dejo caer a piso gritando y llorando, sintiéndome culpable por no haber podido protegerla y salvarla."_

-¡Willow!- grito apenas abro los ojos, los cuales ya están llenos de lágrimas y estas corren por mis mejillas.

Siento los brazos de Peeta rodearme e inmediatamente escondo mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me aferro a su camisa, del llanto siguen esos odiosos gemidos de dolor que hago cuando soy incapaz de controlarme.

Peeta acaricia mi cabello y mi espalda esperando a que me tranquilice, pero no es hasta después de pasada una hora cuando el llanto cesa por completo.

-¿Otra vez la misma pesadilla?- pregunta, puesto que desde que Willow cumplió un mes de nacida no he dejado de estar teniendo esa horrible pesadilla.

Asiento contra su pecho incapaz de moverme de donde estoy.

No se cuanto tiempo seguimos así hasta que veo la hora en el pequeño reloj que tenemos en la mesa de noche y me doy cuenta de que son las 2:00 a.m., me extraña el hecho que Willow aún no haya hecho ruido puesto que le tocaba comer como hace dos horas, por lo que a duras penas rompo el abrazo con Peeta para ir a ver a Willow, darle de comer y de paso tranquilizarme un poco más sabiendo que está bien entre mis brazos.

Cuando entro a la habitación de Willow siento un ligero escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, de seguro debe ser a la fresca brisa entrando por la pequeña abertura de la ventana que dejamos abierta todas las noches, puesto que al igual que Peeta ella es incapaz de dormir sin la ventana de la habitación abierta.

Me acerco a su cuna y mi pesadilla se ha hecho realidad.

Willow no se encuentra en su habitación, la busco desesperadamente, pero no la veo por ningún lado.

Voy a mi habitación a ver si Peeta no la tiene pero no es así, se encuentra medio dormido y al ver mi cara de preocupación se sienta y me mira buscando una explicación.

No espero a que se levante, Lo único que quiero en estos momentos es encontrar a Willow.

Me asomo nuevamente en la cuna esperando a que ella se encuentre ahí dormida o despierta esperándome, pero no es así.

Me aferro a la orilla de la cuna y Siento como mis piernas comienzan a fallar, las lágrimas comienzan a correr por mi rostro, a lo lejos puedo escuchar un gran grito de dolor que no puede ser de nadie más que mío.

Siento como Peeta hace que me suelte de la cuna y me abraza, él ya se dio cuenta de que Willow no se encuentra en ningún lugar, sé que él también está llorando, pero no tanto como yo.

-Te dije que no quería tener hijos. Sabía que algo así nos iba a pasar, sé que no merezco ser madre por eso siempre me pasa lo que me pasa- digo en un susurro.

-No Katniss eso no es cierto, eres una grandiosa madre, vas a ver que vamos a encontrar pronto a Willow, no descansaré a que la encontremos- dice serio.

-Tu Tuviste la culpa, tú me hiciste tener una hija cuando yo no quería por miedo a que pasara algo así- digo inconscientemente con la mirada pérdida a la nada aunque sé que le duelen mis palabras, pero no puedo detenerme de decirlas.

Sigo llorando, perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que todo se vuelve oscuro.

_**Fin Pov. Katniss.**_

_**Pov. Peeta.**_

Espero a que Katniss regrese con Willow a la habitación, tengo mucho sueño, pero aun así no me duermo hasta que estar seguro que Katniss Está bien, puesto que siempre después de una pesadilla va con Willow para tranquilizarse, sé que sus últimas pesadillas han tratado sobre que algo le pasa a nuestra hija y ella no es capaz de hacer algo al respecto.

Veo como Katniss se para en el umbral de la puerta, me doy cuenta de que no trae a Willow en brazos, al contrario en su rostro se encuentra una gran expresión de preocupación.

Estoy por levantarme para ver qué sucede, cuando ella sale corriendo de vuelta a la habitación de Willow, por lo que se en ese momento que algo va mal.

Me levanto inmediatamente para seguirla, antes de que entre escucho un grito desgarrador por parte de Katniss, por lo que rápidamente llego a su lado.

La encuentro tendida en el piso, llorando y aferrada a la cuna de Willow y es en ese momento en el que me doy cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo, Willow no se encuentra en ningún lado.

Hago que Katniss se suelte de la cuna, ya que sus nudillos están tornándose blancos y temo que termine haciéndose daño, la abrazo tratando de reconfortarla pero no hay manera de reconfortarla después de lo que acaba de pasar, no puedo evitar llorar al igual que ella al sentirme como un completo idiota al no haber escuchado como entraban a la casa por nuestra hija.

Sé que en parte tengo la culpa ya que los responsables han de haber entrado por la ventana que siempre le dejamos abierta, puesto que malamente impuse a la niña a dormir con la ventana abierta al igual que yo.

Escucho a Katniss susurrar algo pero no le entiendo por lo que me separo un poco de ella y escucho lo que dice.

-_Te dije que no quería tener hijos. Sabía que algo así nos iba a pasar, sé que no merezco ser madre por eso siempre me pasa lo que me pasa_\- No puedo dejar que comience a creer eso por lo que le digo.

-_No Katniss eso no es cierto, eres una grandiosa madre, vas a ver que vamos a encontrar pronto a Willow, no descansaré a que la encontremos_\- pero eso no es suficiente ya que dice.

_-Tu Tuviste la culpa, tú me hiciste tener una hija cuando yo no quería por miedo a que pasara algo así-_ Sé que no lo dice intencionalmente pero aun así me duelen sus palabras, ya que es cierto ella solo aceptó tener hijos porque yo se lo pedí en diversas ocasiones.

Sigue perdida en sus pensamientos mientras aún llora intensamente, por más que lo he intentado no puedo lograr que se calme por lo que no me queda más opción que levantarme e ir por uno de los sedantes que tenemos guardados en caso de cualquier emergencia.

Al regresar la encuentro en el mismo lugar aferrada a sus piernas llorando insaciablemente, me acerco a ella y le inyecto el sedante en uno de sus brazos, espero a que haga efecto y ella cae dormida en mis brazos.

La llevo de vuelta a nuestra habitación, la recuesto en la cama y la cubro con las sábanas, escucho como sigue llorando entre sueños pero no hay nada más que pueda hacer más que buscar a nuestra hija para traerla de vuelta a nuestro lado.

Salgo de la habitación para comenzar a buscar algún indicio que me diga donde se encuentra Willow cuando comienzan a tocar insistentemente la puerta, bajo inmediatamente esperando que se trate de alguien que sepa lo que ocurrió en la noche pero solo se trata de Haymitch y Effie que vienen a averiguar que sucedió.

-¿Ahora qué pasó?, escuchamos el grito de Katniss desde nuestra casa- Pregunta Haymitch apenas entra, sé que está preocupado ya que solo llama a Katniss por su nombre cuando se trata de algo serio.

-Cuando Katniss se despertó de una pesadilla fue a ver a Willow en su habitación pero descubrió que la niña no estaba y terminó dándole un ataque de histeria- digo distante.

-¿Y Donde se encontraba Willow?- Pregunta Effie.

-No Sabemos, se encuentra desaparecida- Respondo serio.

-¿Cómo que no saben dónde se encuentra?- Pregunta Haymitch Enojado.

-Así como se oye, alguien entro por la ventana en la noche y ahora no sabemos dónde se encuentra Willow- Respondo del mismo tono, debido a la desesperación por querer ir a encontrar a mi hija.

Effie se lleva una mano a la boca para evitar gritar y Haymitch Comienza a gritar mil y un groserías hacia el maldito desgraciado que nos haya hecho esto.

-¿Y cómo está Katniss?- pregunta Effie preocupada por cómo escuchó a Katniss Gritar.

-Mal, Para empezar se había levantado asustada después de una pesadilla en donde pierde a Willow y su única forma de tranquilizarse era teniendo a Willow en brazos, Luego de dio el ataque de histeria y no me quedo más remedio que sedarla por unas horas, en estos momentos se encuentra no voy a decir dormida por que eso no es cierto, se encuentra drogada ya que aún sigue llorando silenciosamente pero más tranquila que como la encontré en la habitación de la niña- Digo y ella va a la habitación para ver a Katniss.

-¿Ahora qué es lo vas a hacer?- Pregunta Haymitch pasados unos minutos.

-¿Qué no es obvio?, ir a buscar a quien quiera que se haya atrevido a hacer todo esto y hacerle lamentarlo-

-Chico ya sé que quieres encontrar al responsable pero no por eso tienes que actuar a ciegas ya que no sabemos quién tiene a tu hija y que es capaz de hacerle, primero debes encontrar algún indicio que deje ver de quien se trata mientras yo hago unas llamadas- dice mientras toma el teléfono y yo subo a buscar algo que me dé una pista del paradero de Willow.

Buco varias veces en la habitación pero no encuentro nada, el lugar se encuentra exactamente igual que como lo dejamos antes de dejar a Willow dormida.

Derrotado vuelvo a la planta baja en donde se encuentra Haymitch sentado en el comedor con una Portátil frente a él, de donde la sacó no sé, pero a juzgar por la rapidez que la encontró debía estar aquí en la casa y ni Katniss, ni yo sabíamos de su existencia.

Al percatarse de mi presencia hace que una seña para que vaya a su lado y dice.

-Esta Es la persona que se llevó a Willow- Me muestra un vídeo en la pantalla.

Se puede apreciar a una Joven de Cabello Cobrizo vistiendo un Suéter negro y capucha, pero aun así se puede distinguir su rostro que a juzgar por su apariencia no debe de tener más de 20 años, lleva a Willow en brazos mientras atraviesa parte de la aldea y desaparece entre los arboles de alrededor que dan a las afueras del distrito.

-Paylor me dio acceso a las cámaras del distrito y ya busqué en todas las grabaciones y esa joven no aparece en ninguna otra más que esa- explica.

-Eso quiere decir que se la llevó al bosque- digo levantándome de mi lugar para ir a buscarla pero Haymitch me detiene.

-Peeta, no sabes exactamente qué lugar tomo esa loca terminarás Perdiéndote en el camino, eso y el hecho que a esta hora no se puede ver absolutamente nada en el bosque debido a la oscuridad.

Paylor va a enviar un grupo desde el Capitolio para que venga a ayudarnos, así que si quieres salvar a tu hija, por el momento no podemos hacer nada más que esperar- dice esto último con pena.

Y no puedo hacer nada más que asentir contando los segundos para rescatar a Willow.

**Fin Pov. Peeta.**  
**Pov. Katniss.**

Cuando despierto siento todo mi cuerpo pesado, de seguro Peeta tuvo que sedarme debido a como me encontraba, tardo unos minutos en estar en mis cinco sentidos y veo a Effie dormida en el pequeño sofá que hay en la habitación, lo cual quiere decir que Haymitch también está en la casa, de seguro abajo con Peeta.

Con el cuerpo pesado me dirijo a la habitación de Willow sé que suena masoquista pero necesito hacerlo para aferrarme a la realidad y tomar fuerza y valor para rescatar a Willow.

Al entrar un horrible olor dulzón y artificial impregna mis fosas nasales, ese olor que siempre me ha provocado nauseas.

Busco el origen de dicho aroma.

Por fin lo ubico, en el alféizar de la ventana, que ahora se encuentra abierta, están un sobre color crema y una rosa blanca manchada de sangre.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y sé que me van a querer matar por hacerles pasar esto a Katniss y a Peeta pero van a ver que pronto todo se solucionará.**

**No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	25. Venganza

"_Al entrar un horrible olor dulzón y artificial impregna mis fosas nasales, ese olor que siempre me ha provocado nauseas._

_Busco el origen de dicho aroma._

_Por fin lo ubico, en el alféizar de la ventana, que ahora se encuentra abierta, están un sobre color crema y una rosa blanca manchada de sangre."_

Me cubro la nariz con la orilla de mi blusa para evitar inhalar ese horrible aroma que solo me trae horribles recuerdos mientras me acerco a la ventana.

Tomo la rosa y puedo ver qué es exactamente de las mismas que usaba Snow, pero no puede ser así, el murió hace ya cinco años, por lo que dejo la rosa a un lado y abro el sobre que en el frente dice "Sinsajo".

"_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_al árbol en el que colgaron_

_a un hombre por matar a tres?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,_

_no más extraño sería_

_en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer."_

Es todo lo que dice el maldito papel, lo leo varías veces hasta que entiendo su significado, esa canción yo la canté una vez para una Propos de la Guerra, la canté en el lago, por lo cual eso no puede significar nada más ni nada menos que quien quiera que tenga a Willow estará en el lago al anochecer tal y como lo dice la canción.

Tomo la rosa e inmediatamente bajo y la arrojo a la chimenea para que arda y pueda deshacerme de ella y su horrible aroma.

Observo el pequeño reloj que hay junto a la chimenea y me doy cuenta de que son las 6:00 p.m. solo falta una hora para que anochezca y Willow se encuentre en el lago.

Haymitch y Peeta se encuentran enfrascados en su conversación mientras observan la pantalla de una portátil por lo que no se dan cuenta de mi presencia, lo cual uso a mi favor y voy al sótano por algo que nunca creí que volvería a usar en mi vida.

Busco por todos lados la caja en la que está hasta que la encuentro en el fondo de la habitación, la abro y dentro se encuentra lo que necesito.

Es el arco junto con las flechas que utilice durante la rebelión, estaba aquí guardado puesto que nunca creí que lo volvería a utilizar gracias a que el que uso para cazar es el que era de mi padre.

Tomo el arco al igual que el caraj lleno de flechas de punta afiladas puesto que los otros tipos de flechas ya no fueron fabricados por "motivos de seguridad" y después vuelvo a la planta de arriba por mis botas y la cazadora de mi padre.

-¿A dónde vas Katniss- Pregunta Peeta cuando paso junto al comedor.

-Voy por Willow, ¿Acaso no es obvio?- digo alzando el arco.

-Katniss ya sé que quieres ir a buscar a Willow, yo también quiero hacerlo, pero estuviste todo el día dormida…-

-Drogada- le aclaro.

-Drogada, y en todo ese tiempo no hemos sabido nada de su paradero, no es que este diciendo que no vayamos a encontrarla, pero no puedes salir a buscarla como si nada- dice intentando tomar el arco de mis manos, pero antes de que siquiera lo alcance le tiendo la nota que encontré hace rato.

La toma dudoso y comienza a leerla, a juzgar por su expresión sé que no entiende lo que significa por lo que le digo.

-Estaba en la habitación de Willow junto a una rosa blanca manchada de sangre, sé que tengo que ir al lago apenas anochezca porque ahí va a estar Willow, y si confías en mi me acompañarás- digo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

No necesito decirle nada más, por que toma un par de cuchillos que colgué en mi pantalón.

Después de contarle a Haymitch de mi descubrimiento y nos asegurara que apenas lleguen las personas enviadas con Paylor las mandaría con nosotros, nos vamos al bosque para rescatar a Willow.

No tardamos mucho en llegar gracias a que conozco el camino de memoria debido a todos los años que he venido a este lugar, conforme se ocultaba el sol la temperatura en el bosque comenzaba a disminuir notablemente debido a que estamos a principios de febrero y están por comenzar las últimas nevadas de la temporada.

Al llegar al lago el frío es más fuerte hasta el punto que me duelen los huesos, aprieto más la cazadora de mi cuerpo intentando entrar un poco en calor.

Busco en todos lados a Willow o a quien quiera que se la haya llevado.

Se encuentra colgando en una rama de un árbol la cual llega justamente al centro del lago, envuelta en su cobija, se remueve dentro de la sábana, temo a que se mueva de más y termine cayendo al agua fría por lo que sin despegar la vista de Willow le digo a Peeta.

-Súbeme- No duda ni un segundo en hacer lo que le digo y me levanta en brazos para que pueda subirme a la rama.

Cuando lo hago tenso una flecha en el arco puesto que esto no me da mucha confianza, todo está muy tranquilo, demasiado para mi gusto, pero aun así me acerco a donde está Willow.

Escucho el crujir de las hojas detrás de mí e instintivamente me volteo y lanzo la flecha, clavándose en el tronco, a un lado de la cabeza de la persona que hizo ese ruido.

Es una muchacha de cabello cobrizo, se ve más joven que yo, tendrá más o menos unos 20 años de edad, de hecho parece como si la hubiera visto antes pero no logro recordarlo.

-Sabía que ibas a entender el mensaje de la carta e ibas a venir a rescatar a tu queridísima hija, Sinsajo- Hace varios años que nadie me llamaba así, por lo cual sé que es una de las personas que no estuvieron de acuerdo con el cambio en Panem.

Volteo a ver a Peeta para saber si el reconoce a la chica pero me doy cuenta de que tiene sus propios problemas, está peleando con un par de hombres que no pueden ser más que acompañantes de la joven.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?, ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?- Digo yendo al grano, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro antes de contestar.

-¿Qué es lo que quiero de ti?, quiero verte sufrir que veas como todo lo que has construido en estos últimos años se te sea arrebatado tal y como me fue arrebatado a mí hace 5 años, gracias a ti toda mi vida se desmorono ante mis ojos sin nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, fui dejada en la calle, sin dinero ni comida, mientras que tú estabas aquí en tu distrito, por eso voy a destruirte primero matando a tu hija y luego a tu esposo, finalmente te voy a dejar con vida para que sufras por perder a tu familia tal y como lo hice yo- No sé ni siquiera quien es ella y mucho menos recuerdo haberle hecho algo así.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto mientras tenso lentamente mi arco.

-Margaret, Margaret Snow- mis ojos se abren como platos al escuchar su nombre- Sí, soy la nieta del difunto presidente Snow, pero si te soy sincera, hubo una época en la que te admiraba, quería ser como tú, quería conocerte en persona- ahora ya todos los recuerdos de ella llegan a mi mente, una niña de la edad de Prim que siempre andaba detrás de su abuelo y más de una vez la note mirándome con admiración-. Pero todo eso cambió después de la guerra, cuando murió mi abuelo fui dejada en la calle por el simple hecho de llevar su nombre, esperaba que fueras a hacer algo al respecto, pero al ver que no fue así, que no te importó en absoluto, no me queda más remedio que vengarme- dice lanzando un cuchillo mientras que yo por acto reflejo lanzo un flecha que le da en el brazo.

Siento un dolor punzante en mi pierna lo cual hace que pierda el equilibrio y esté a punto de caer. Por suerte alcanzo a agarrarme de la rama, para terminar colgando de la misma.

Margaret se acerca a donde estoy y comienza a pisar uno a uno de mis dedos de la mano derecha haciendo que me suelte y solo me sostenga con la izquierda. Está por seguir con la otra mano cuando un cuchillo atraviesa su corazón, haciendo que caiga de la rama.

Muerta.

Volteo a ver el origen del cuchillo y me doy cuenta de que fue Peeta el que lo lanzó que mira inexpresivo el cuerpo inerte de Margaret y los otros hombres, que a juzgar por su aspecto solo están inconscientes.

Me vuelvo a tomar con ambas ramas de la mano, como puedo me subo nuevamente e inmediatamente voy por Willow.

Con cuidado la desato de donde está y la tomo en brazos, apenas lo hago la rama comienza a crujir debajo de nosotras, segundos después se rompe, haciéndonos caer.

Cubro a Willow con mi cuerpo para evitar que se golpee cuando caigamos, pero no es así ya que somos atrapadas por Peeta.

Peeta nos deja en el piso mientras se coloca a un lado mío y ambos nos aseguramos de que no le haya pasado nada malo a Willow.

Pero a ver el rostro de Willow me percato de una cosa, sus labios están de color azul-morado, su cuerpecito está muy frío y su respiración es entrecortada. No es la primera vez que veo estos síntomas, mi madre siempre recibía a personas de la veta con los mismos síntomas, todos con la misma enfermedad, neumonía.

Peeta parece también notar los síntomas en Willow puesto que al ver que no me puedo poner en pie debido a la herida de mi pierna me toma en brazos para dirigirnos al hospital y llevar a Willow lo más pronto posible.

Mientras yo aprieto a Willow contra mi cuerpo y la cubro con la cazadora de mi padre para que recupere su temperatura normal.

Cuando llegamos a la pradera hay unos automóviles con las personas enviadas por Paylor quienes al vernos con la niña nos obligan a subir a uno para llegar más rápido en el hospital mientras que las demás personas van al lago a recoger los cuerpos.

Al llegar al hospital unas enfermeras me quitan a Willow de los brazos mientras que a Peeta y a mí nos llevan a otras habitaciones para curar nuestras heridas, la de su costado y mi pierna.

No tardan más de media hora en hacerlo.

Después nos dirigimos a la estancia a esperar a que nos den noticias de nuestra hija, ninguno de los dos decimos nada durante todo ese tiempo debido a nuestra angustia de que le haya pasado algo a Willow, mientras nos limitamos a consolarnos el uno al otro, abrazándonos.

Pasadas unas horas nos avisan que Willow ya se encuentra fuera de peligro, que todo volvió a la normalidad, pero que deberá estar toda una semana en observación dentro de una incubadora.

Nos dirigen a la habitación en la que se encuentra Willow. Cuando la vemos su piel ya recuperó su color normal y sus labios y mejillas sonrosadas, se encuentra dormida.

Incapaz de tomarla en brazos y estrecharla contra mi cuerpo, me limito a introducir una de mis manos a la incubadora y acariciar su mejilla.

Al sentir mi mano contra su piel abre sus ojitos y nos mira atentamente a Peeta y a mí para después soltar una carcajada haciendo que una sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro mientras Peeta me toma de la cintura y observa a nuestra hija igualmente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\/\/\/

Pasada una semana Willow es dada de alta y después de que los doctores nos dieran las indicaciones necesarias nos dirigimos a nuestra casa.

Cuando llegamos ya es de noche por lo cual nos aseguramos de que todas las puertas y ventanas estén bien cerradas para después dirigirnos a nuestra habitación.

Colocamos a Willow entre nosotros, incapaces de dormir si la dejamos en su habitación y por primera vez durante la última semana dormimos bien sabiendo que nuestra hija está sana y salva entre nosotros.

**\/\/\/\/\**

**Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya vieron que todo se solucionó y veo me muchos tenían ciertas sospechas sobre la persona que secuestró a Willow y ya vieron que si eran correctas.**

**No olviden comentar qué les pareció.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	26. Tiempo De Paz

Estoy recostada en la bañera dejando que el agua y los aromatizantes relajen mi cuerpo hasta el punto de casi quedarme dormida, enserio necesitaba un tiempo así, desde que Willow nació no he tenido la oportunidad de relajarme de esta manera, pero no lamento el haberla traído al mundo.

Escucho como la puerta del baño se abre y sé que se trata de Peeta, por lo cual sigo tal y como estoy, siento como toma una de mis manos, entrelaza mis dedos con los suyos y comienza a enjabonar todo mi brazo.

Abro los ojos e inmediatamente se encuentran con los suyos, sigue con su trabajo enjabonando mi cuerpo, su mano desciende por mi vientre, suelta la esponja y su mano comienza a descender hasta comenzar a acariciar mis muslos hasta que llega a mi intimidad y me obliga a que separe mis piernas para darle más acceso.

Cierro los ojos cuando siento como uno de sus dedos entra a mi interior y comienza a acariciarme, sigue así hasta que llego al orgasmo arqueando la espalda.

Abro los ojos apenas me recupero, con la respiración entrecortada volteo a verlo y en sus ojos se ve el deseo.

Me levanta en brazos y ni siquiera se molesta en dejarme tomar una toalla para poder secarme así que estoy toda llena de agua para cuando me deja en la cama.

Comienza a besarme en la boca mientras acaricia cada rincón de mi cuerpo, de vez en cuando sus labios son remplazados por su lengua para probar el agua en mi cuerpo, cuando comienza a besar mi cuello, haciendo que un ruidoso y vergonzoso sonido salga de mis labios.

Eso me hace recordar que Willow se encuentra dormida en otra habitación y vamos a terminar despertándola.

-Peeta- digo mientras intento quitarlo de mí, pero no se detiene- Vamos a despertar a Willow- digo esto último en un suspiro puesto que ha comenzado a acariciar mis pechos.

-No te preocupes por ello, ella está a 75 metros de aquí- dice e inmediatamente entiendo que la dejó con Effie y Haymitch.

Sigue con su trabajo, haciendo que me retuerza y gima de placer.

Se separa de mí y me observa de arriba a abajo, lo cual hace que cubra mi vientre puesto que después de embarazo ya no es el mismo de antes.

-Te ves hermosa- dice tomando mis manos haciendo que mi vientre quede al descubierto, y no puedo evitar sonrojarme-. Ya extrañaba esto- comienza a besar nuevamente mi cuello.

Es cierto desde la noche anterior que nos enteramos que estaba Embarazada de Willow no habíamos tenido ningún momento así. Sé que dicen que las embarazadas están más dispuestas a hacer el amor más seguido, pero debido a como me encontraba durante los primeros meses que muy apenas y podía mantenerme en pie, era obvio que no tenía fuerzas para lo otro. Al final tampoco estuvimos muy dispuestos a ello por miedo a que algo fuera a pasar.

Apenas hasta hace unas semanas, antes de que Willow cumpliera 2 meses por fin estuve recuperada del todo, pero por una u otra cosa no habíamos tenido la oportunidad hasta el día de hoy.

Toda su ropa desaparece terminando regada en toda la habitación, queda en las mismas condiciones que yo.

No tarda en posicionarse entre mis piernas y comienza a entrar en mi interior. Cuando llegamos al clímax me aferro a su espalda mientras el entierra su cabeza en mi cuello.

Volvemos a hacer el amor un par de veces más hasta que caemos rendidos debido al cansancio.

\/\/\/

Hoy Prim conoce por primera vez a Willow, puesto que desde que Willow nació hace 6 meses Prim no había tenido la oportunidad de venir al distrito, y nosotros no hemos querido ir al Capitolio después de lo que pasó y tampoco queremos que la niña sea el centro de atención de todos los que nos vean.

Prim sostiene a Willow en brazos mientras le hace muecas provocando que la niña se carcajee y trate de alcanzarle el rostro.

-A mamá y a papá les hubiera encantado conocerla, estarían más que felices al ver que por fin te decidiste a formar una familia- dice melancólica.

-Lo sé- respondo mientras acaricio en cabello de Willow.

-¿La llamaste Willow por papá, verdad?- dice de pronto.

-Sí, lo hice para honrar la memoria de los dos, la de él porque anhelaba tener otra hija, sé que la intención de mamá no era provocarle dolor a nuestro padre, lo único que quería era que no sufriéramos por tener que alimentar una boca más- se sorprende ante mis palabras puesto que ella sabe que siempre le guardé mucho rencor a nuestra madre por habernos dejado solas- Pero también lo hice para honrar la memoria de nuestra hermana porque sé que al igual que tú estaría más que feliz de tener una sobrina-

-Sí, porque ¿Quién no estaría feliz de tener a esta pequeña de sobrina?- dice haciéndole cosquillas a Willow.

\/\/\/

Willow ya tiene un año, no puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo.

Estoy recostada en el sillón de la sala de estar leyendo un poco, Peeta está sentado en el piso jugando con Willow al otro lado de la habitación, sigo enfrascada en mi lectura hasta que Peeta me arroja un cojín para que Voltee a verlo.

Estoy a punto de lanzarle el cojín de vuelta, cuando me hace señas para que no haga ruido y voltee a ver a Willow.

Ella se encuentra sentada en medio del lugar viéndome fijamente, gatea un poco pero de pronto se detiene e intenta poner se de pie. Después de varios intentos logra hacerlo y comienza a dar ligeros pasos, Peeta se encuentra detrás de ella para sostenerla cuando se caiga.

No sé en qué momento me levanté del sofá y me senté en el piso para motivar a Willow para que camino.

-Anda Willow ven con mami- le digo mientras extiendo mis brazos.

Comienza a dar pasos más rápido haciendo que se caiga, Peeta la atrapa pero ella en lugar de comenzar a llorar comienza a llorar mientras vuelve a ponerse de pie.

Esta vez sus pasos son más firmes y cuando menos me lo espero Willow ya está frente a mí arrojándose a mis brazos.

-Willow, lo hiciste muy bien cariño- le digo abrazándola, y le doy un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ría.

-Lamento haberte arrojado el cojín pero no encontré otra forma de hacer que vieras a Willow sin desconcentrarla, creo que no querías perderte como daba sus primeros pasos- dice Peeta abrazandome.

-No hay problema, gracias por hacerlo- respondo.

\/\/\/

Hoy es el primer día de la primavera en el distrito y hemos decidido llevar a Willow a la pradera, puesto que nunca la habíamos traído.

Willow al ver el pasto verde en la pradera no dudó en comenzar a caminar y jugar en el pasto, mientras que Peeta y yo nos sentamos en el pasto viendo como juega nuestra hija.

Él comienza a dibujar en la libreta que trajo consigo, mientras que yo me recuesto en sus piernas y me limito a escuchar el sonido de la risa de Willow, los Sinsajos silbando en el bosque, el sonido del batir de las hojas con el aire y el sonido del lápiz contra el papel.

De pronto escucho un sonido o mejor dicho una voz que en mi vida había escuchado.

Abro los ojos de golpe y me encuentro con los de Peeta, se ve igual de sorprendidos frunzo el ceño buscando una explicación, pero él niega con la cabeza incapaz de darme respuesta alguna.

-Ma…mi- de nuevo se escucha la voz, ambos volteamos a ver el origen de la voz y nos damos cuenta de que esa voz pertenece a Willow.

-Mami- dice ahora más claro y no puedo evitar que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas al escucharla decir su primera palabra.

Se acerca a donde estamos nosotros y deja un diente de León entre nosotros, mientras dice.

-Mami, Papi- mientras nos mira con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Nosotros no podemos hacer nada más que abrazarla debido a la impresión de escucharla hablar por primera vez mientras repite emocionada esas dos palabras una y otra vez.

\/\/\/

-Mami, ¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Willow una tarde mientras estoy en el jardín y ella aparece con el libro que hicimos Peeta y yo cuando nació.

-A ver dámelo para mostrarte de que trata- extiendo la mano, me tiende el libro, mientras hago que se siente entre mis piernas y ambas comenzamos a hojear el libro.

-Es un libro de los recuerdos, tu padre y yo lo hicimos días después de que nacieras, en él hablamos de varias personas que son y fueron importantes para nosotros- le muestro la primera página del libro en donde aparece un dibujo de mis padres- Ellos son mis padres, es decir tus abuelos, ves nos parecemos a él- digo señalando a mi padre- solo que tus ojos son como los de tu papá- ella pasa su manita por el dibujo- tu tía Prim se parece a tu abuela- señalo a mi madre- ves el cabello y los ojos de ellas son iguales- paso la página para mostrarle el dibujo de los padres de Peeta- ellos son los padres de tu papá, también son tus abuelos, él se parece a ambos- le señalo los típicos rasgos de los antiguos comerciantes del distrito.

-¿Dónde están ellos?, ¿Por qué no han venido a verme?- pregunta, medito un poco mis palabras antes de responderle y que pueda entender que sus abuelos están muertos.

-Ellos ya no se encuentran aquí-

-¿Viven en el Capitolio o en otro distrito como mis tíos?- pregunta inocente.

-No Willow, a lo que me refiero es que ellos ya no están entre nosotros, no viven en Panem, Viven allá arriba- señalo el Cielo, puesto que es la mejor explicación que puedo darle- ellos nos cuidan de que no nos ocurra nada malo como tu padre y yo te cuidamos a ti, también viven aquí- señalo su pecho- si los recuerdas todos los días, ellos siempre estarán aquí con nosotros, y si quieres recordar cómo lucían puedes tomar este libro cada vez que quieras, lo hicimos para ti- digo tendiéndole el libro.

-Claro mami, nunca los olvidaré- dice abrazando el libro.

\/\/\/

Cuando llega Peeta de la panadería le cuento acerca que le mostré a Willow el libro de los recuerdos por primera vez, y ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que hay que llevarla al lugar que vamos a visitar cuando queremos recordar a nuestros padres y a los Hermanos de Peeta.

Antes del atardecer vamos con Willow al lugar donde colocamos unas lápidas con los nombres de cada uno de ellos y la fecha en que fallecieron, a pesar de que el cuerpo de mi madre es el único que se encuentra aquí decidimos que lo más correcto sería colocar una por cada miembro de nuestras familias que hemos perdido para poder llorar sus pérdidas.

Con el paso de los años las personas del distrito han ido haciendo lo mismo que nosotros, por lo cual el lugar poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un cementerio pero hemos decidido llamarlo monumento para los fallecidos puesto que casi no hay cuerpos enterrados después de que muchos quedaran irreconocibles después del bombardeo al distrito y se levantó una estatua a su honor.

No somos los únicos que traen a su hija a este lugar, todos lo hacen porque a pesar de estar comenzando a vivir libremente nuestra vidas, lo más correcto es que los niños conozcan a sus antepasados y poco a poco se den cuenta de todo lo que se perdió para lograr este Tiempo de paz en que estamos viviendo estos momentos y no cometan los mismos errores que se cometieron antes de ello para poder mantenerlo todo lo que resta de nuestras vidas.

**\/\/\/\/**

**Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**No Olviden comentar qué les pareció.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	27. Nuevo Integrante

Estoy sentada en una de las bancas que hay en la plaza del distrito, observando a Willow jugar con otros niños mientras esperamos a que Peeta salga de la panadería.

Ella se ve muy feliz y entretenida jugando con los demás niños del distrito, sin darse cuenta de los murmullos de las mamás de dichos niños.

Siempre han existidos esos murmullos desde que Willow era una bebé podía escuchar a todos en el distrito señalarla como "la hija del Sinsajo", en más de una ocasión nos ha preguntado a Peeta y a mí que significa eso y no nos quedó más remedio que explicárselo y ella al igual que nosotros ha aprendido a vivir con ello.

Pero esta vez es diferente ya que Willow llega a escuchar algo que hace que se detenga en seco y se acerque con dichas personas, no sé de qué están hablando con mi hija pero ella está prestando atención con el ceño fruncido por lo que decido ir a donde se encuentra para saber qué es lo que ocurre.

Las señoras al ver que me acerco dejan de hablar con Willow y se van lo más rápido que pueden seguidas de sus hijos.

-¿Qué te dijeron esas personas Willow?- le pregunto a mi hija cuando estoy junto a ella.

-Lo mismo de siempre mami- dice tomándome de la mano para irnos del lugar.

Sé que algo más le dijeron y me lo está ocultando ya que se muestra muy seria cuando normalmente está hablando hasta por los codos sobre cualquier tema, por lo cual la tomo en brazos y me siento nuevamente en la banca con ella aún en brazos.

-Willow, enserio ¿Qué Fue lo que te dijeron?- le pregunto y ella baja la mirada mientras juega nerviosa con sus dedos.

-¿Es Cierto que tengo un hermano?-

Al principio no entiendo su pregunta ya que no recuerdo el hecho de que Peeta y yo le hayamos hablado sobre el bebé que perdí en el vasallaje, pero luego recuerdo que la gran parte de los ciudadanos de Panem saben lo que ocurrió así que lo más obvio es que eso fue lo que le acaban de decir a Willow.

-Es Cierto, fue hace varios años mucho antes de que nacieras, hace 11 años para ser exacta, estuve embarazada, solo tenía 17 años, recién me acababa de casar con tu padre.

Así como nos sentíamos felices de que ibas a venir al mundo, nos sentíamos aquella vez, puesto que sabíamos que aquel bebé no iba a pasar hambre como la mayoría de los niños del distrito puesto que acabábamos de ganar nuestros primeros juegos y teníamos dinero y comida de sobra por parte de ambos, aunque también sabíamos que aquello podría ser usado en nuestra contra puesto que era común que los hijos de vencedores fueran enviados a los juegos y más cuando eran hijos de dos vencedores.

Pero no dejamos que aquello arruinara nuestra felicidad. De hecho no fue eso lo que ocurrió, fue algo mucho peor.

Ese mismo día que me enteré que estaba embarazada nos enteramos de que tendríamos que volver a los juegos del hambre, sabíamos que esa vez no iban a cometer el mismo error de dejar salir a dos personas con vida como lo hicieron con tu padre y conmigo.

Pasaron las semanas y el momento para volver a los juegos llegó. Gracias a la presión que tuve durante todo ese tiempo que duraron los juegos y que mi vida estuvo en riesgo en demasiadas ocasiones tuve un accidente en el cual el bebé no sobrevivió.

La muerte de tu hermano es algo que nunca he podido superar por ello nunca lo había mencionado, esperaba hacerlo después ya cuando la herida hubiera cicatrizado pero no creas que me molesta el hecho que me hayas preguntado por él, estas en todo tu derecho por hacerlo y si tienes más dudas al respecto es hora de que las hagas- le explico con voz distante ya que no creí que fuera a preguntarme tan pronto por su hermano que nunca llegamos a conocer.

Tampoco esperaba tener que explicárselo yo sola, esperaba tener a Peeta a un lado para hacer esto más llevadero, pero no me queda más remedio que seguir contestando las peguntas de Willow.

-¿Entonces mi hermano está con mis abuelos y mis tíos cuidándonos desde el cielo?- pegunta inocente.

-Sí Willow, así es- Le respondo y ninguna de las dos décimos ninguna palabra más al respecto.

-Mami… ¿Puedo tener un hermanito?- pregunta emocionada.

No me puedo resistir Ante la expresión de súplica y emoción en la cara de Willow por lo cual respondo.

-Claro, pero por lo pronto no, tal vez en un tiempo más-

Asiente satisfecha con mi respuesta, se levanta de mis piernas y sale corriendo.

La sigo con la mirada y me doy cuenta de que a hacia donde corría era a la panadería, lugar del cual Peeta acababa de salir.

Ella salta a los brazos de su padre y ambos no tardan en llegar a mi encuentro para retirarnos a nuestra casa.

\/\/\/

Esta noche estoy recostada sobre el pecho de Peeta, ambos desnudos y con la respiración agitada mientras el acaricia ligeramente mi brazo y mi pierna.

-Estaba pensando en que tal vez ya sea hora de darle a Willow un hermano o hermana- dice mientras su mano deja de acariciar mi brazo y comienza a trazar líneas imaginarias en mi vientre.

-¿Tú También me vas a pedir lo mismo?- digo inconscientemente.

-¿A que te refieres con que yo también voy a pedirte lo mismo?- Volteo para verlo a los ojos y le digo.

-En La mañana Willow me pregunto que si podía tener un hermanito- veo cierta chispa de esperanza en sus ojos antes de decir.

-¿Y qué opinas al respecto?-

-Que sí creo que ya es hora de darle a Willow un hermano o hermana- digo mientras comienzo a besarlo y terminamos haciendo nuevamente el amor antes de quedarnos dormidos debido al cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente, por primera vez en casi 5 años no me tomo la pastilla anticonceptiva, esperando pronto poder darle otro hijo a Peeta y un hermano a Willow.

Cuando bajo Peeta y Willow se encuentran preparando la mesa para el desayuno por lo cual voy a la nevera para poder sacar el jugo de naranja.

Al momento de tener el jugo entre mis manos y la puerta de la nevera cerrada, todo comienza a dar vueltas, me aferro a la nevera y al frasco esperando a que se me pase el mareo, pero lo último que recuerdo es el sonido del cristal estrellándose contra el piso antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro.

\/\/\/

Al abrir los ojos no soy consciente de nada más que las incontrolables nauseas que siento por lo cual inmediatamente me levanto de mi cama en donde estaba recostada y corro al baño a devolver todo lo que hay en mi estómago.

Siento como Peeta retira mi cabello de mi rostro para evitar que lo manche de vómito y traza ligeros círculos en mi espalda hasta que termino y me siento con la espalda recargada contra la pared para recuperar un poco de aire.

Me tiende un vaso de agua, el cual al principio uso para enjuagarme la boca y después me bebo el resto.

Se sienta a un lado mío y rodea mis hombros con su brazo mientras yo me apoyo en su hombro.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto pasados unos minutos.

-Te desmayaste en medio de la cocina- dice serio.

-Me siento de la mierda- digo cuando nuevamente todo comienza a dar vueltas y oculto mi rostro en su cuello hasta que todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-Katniss, ¿No crees que puedas no sé… estar embarazada?- pregunta tendiéndome una prueba de embarazo que compre hace unos meses luego de que mi período no llegara por dos meses, pero apenas me iba a hacer la prueba cuando vi que mi regla ya había llegado y ahí se quedó la prueba sellada.

-No creo, me he estado tomando las píldoras todo el tiempo, apenas hoy deje de hacerlo- digo tratando de hacer memoria.

-No importa, háztela, no hay nada que perder- dice mientras coloca la pequeña tira de plástico entre mis manos y sale del baño dándome privacidad.

Me hago la dichosa prueba y salgo con ella entre mis manos para sentarme junto a Peeta a esperar el resultado. En ningún momento suelto el agarre de la prueba, ocultando la pantalla.

El aparato emite un pitido avisando el resultado, por lo cual lentamente suelto mi agarre dejando ver la pantalla.

**_"_****_Resultado: Positivo._**

**_Tiempo de Fecundación: Tres Semanas"_**

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa irónica al ver el resultado, y comprobar que a pesar de no haberlo buscado terminé embarazada un poco antes de lo esperado.

-Al parecer desde hace tres semanas que Willow va a tener un hermanito- digo mostrándole la prueba.

-Se va a volver loca cuando se entere- dice Peeta con una sonrisa en su rostro y deposita un beso en mi boca.

-Creo que sí- respondo contra sus labios.

Unos minutos después vamos a la habitación de Willow quien al verme no tarda en bombardearme con preguntas de cómo me encuentro y por qué me desmayé, le contamos el motivo de todo aquello y tal como dijo Peeta se volvió loca cuando le dijimos que pronto va a tener un hermanito o hermanita, comenzó a saltar de alegría en su cama diciendo que deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápido para conocerlo o conocerla.

Su alegría nos contagió a Peeta y a mí ya que al igual que ella también comenzamos a reír y desear que el tiempo pasara más rápido para que el nuevo integrante de nuestra familia estuviera ya entre nosotros.

**\/\/\/\/**

**Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lamento informarles que ya solo queda un capítulo y el epílogo para que termine esta historia y comience a actualizar "Anything Could Happen"**

**No Olviden Comentar qué les pareció.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	28. Quédate Con Nosotros, Siempre

-Mami, ¿Cuándo va a nacer mi hermanito?- pregunta Willow mientras nos dirigimos al Hospital para mi revisión mensual.

Este embarazo ha sido más llevadero que el de Willow.

Después de enterarme que estaba embarazada, Peeta y yo no dudamos ni un segundo en ir con la doctora Beatrice al hospital.

A pesar de que meses después de que Willow nació nos aseguró que la herida en mi útero ya había cicatrizado y no habría problemas la próxima vez que decidiera quedar embarazada, aún así decidimos ir a que me revisara para evitar cualquier complicación.

Las pesadillas como siempre están presentes, no tanto como en mi primer embarazo, pero cuando estas aparecen soy incapaz de conciliar el sueño, pero Peeta y Willow siempre estaban ahí para consolarme.

-Muy Pronto Willow. En dos meses para ser exacta.- le digo.

-¿Entonces por qué vamos a ir al hospital?- pregunta curiosa.

-Para ver si tu mami el bebé están bien y saber si vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita- Le responde Peeta.

Al llegar al hospital Willow comienza a saludar a cualquiera que se atraviesa en su camino a pesar de no conocer a nadie, hasta que llegamos a la sala de espera de la doctora y se queda tranquila por un rato al ver que no hay nadie más ahí y debe estar callada.

-Katniss Mellark, favor de pasar con la doctora Beatrice- dice una enfermera.

Peeta toma a Willow en brazos para luego tomar mi mano y encaminarnos al despacho de la doctora.

-Katniss, Peeta, Buenos Días- Saluda la doctora apenas entramos y nosotros le correspondemos el saludo. -¿Y Tú cómo te llamas pequeña?- pregunta dirigiéndose a la niña.

-Willow- responde ella inmediatamente.

-Pero si ya estás bien grande, la última vez apenas eras una bebé- dice la doctora lo cual hace que Willow se ría.

-Bueno Katniss, ¿Cómo ha estado?, ¿Ha Notado algo raro?, ¿Alguna Molestia?- Me pregunta.

-No Todo ha estado bien, solo he tenido mucho sueño en los últimos días, con decirle que duermo 19 de las 24 hora del día- digo.

-Entonces todo está bien, es normal que en esta etapa del embarazo duermas tanto, lo más probable es que como en dos semanas ese cansancio vaya disminuyendo, así que lo mejor es asegurarnos completamente de que todo esté bien y saber si es un niño o una niña lo que está esperando, recuéstese en la camilla por favor- indica la camilla que está en el centro de la habitación.

Hago lo que me pide y en menos de unos minutos nos enteramos de la noticia que estábamos esperando.

-Bueno Katniss, Peeta, me alegra decirles que van a ser padres de un niño-

Siento como Peeta toma mi mano y la aprieta ligeramente mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de ambos.

Willow no tarda en dar un grito de alegría al escuchar la noticia, puesto que desde que le dijimos que estaba embarazada ella siempre dijo que iba a ser un niño.

La doctora me da las indicaciones de siempre, para luego retirarnos a nuestra casa, todos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros al saber que pronto habrá un niño entre nosotros.

\/\/\/

Cuando me despierto esta mañana Peeta no se encuentra a mi lado, de seguro debí haberme quedado dormida y él se encuentra junto a Willow en la cocina o la sala de estar.

Me doy una ducha rápida y decido bajar para ver si alcanzo a desayunar junto a ellos.

Al bajar las escaleras tengo un mal presentimiento puesto que siento a mi bebé moverse inquietamente en mi vientre, por lo cual coloco una mano sobre el mismo para tranquilizarlo y también a mí, cuando llego al comedor no se escucha ningún sonido por lo cual me dirijo a la cocina, en donde encuentro a Willow Llorando junto al umbral de la misma con la mirada fija en su padre.

Peeta se encuentra aferrado a la orilla de la barra de la cocina, y a juzgar por la tensión en sus hombros sé que se trata de un ataque.

Hace varios años que no le da uno de este tipo, comúnmente olvida varías cosas del pasado, pero de ahí en más, nada de lo cual preocuparnos hasta aquella vez que casi me mata, varios años antes de que Willow naciera.

Por lo cual ni se cómo vaya a reaccionar por lo cual le digo a Willow.

-Willow cariño, tranquiliza te, todo está bien, anda ve con tus abuelos y diles que tu papá está teniendo un ataque- digo limpiándole las lágrimas.

-Pero mami, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada Willow, ve y haz lo que te dije, rápido- le digo e inmediatamente sale de la cocina siguiendo mis indicaciones.

Mientras yo volteo a ver a Peeta, quien no se ha movido de su lugar.

Me acerco lentamente, sabiendo que es una mala idea debido a mi condición, pero no hay nada más que se me ocurra hacer, puesto que ni pienso dejarlo solo.

Peeta, nada es real, nada de lo que esté pasando por tu mente no es real- digo rodeándolo con mis brazos todo lo que mi vientre me lo permite -. Mírame- murmuro.

Siento como se voltea ligeramente y toma mi rostro entre sus manos y dice.

-Katniss...- su voz es apenas un susurro, siento como acaricia ligeramente mi rostro, hasta que estas viajan hasta mi cuello es cuando me doy cuenta de que esto fue una mala idea.

Sus manos aprietan fuertemente mi cuello dejándome apenas respirar, siento algo estrellarse contra mi espalda, seguido del sonido de varios cristales estrellándose contra el piso.

Por más que lo intento no puedo soltarme de su agarre, así que como puedo coloco mis manos protectoramente sobre mi vientre para evitar que le ocurra algo a mi bebé.

Varios puntos negros inundan mi vista hasta que ya no queda nada más que ver que la oscuridad.

\/\/\/

Me despierto en medio de una habitación blanca, una de esas que a lo largo de los años se han vuelto muy familiares.

Siento algo frío contra mi cuello, cosa que en cuanto entra en contacto con mi mano sé que se trata de un collarín.

-Hasta que te despiertas, ¿Estuvo buena la siesta?- ubico la voz de Haymitch a un lado mío por lo cual cómo puedo volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué... Pasó?- digo con voz rasposa.

-Bueno Preciosa, luego de que enviaras a la preciosita a buscarme a mi casa, llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos a tu casa, en donde el chico estaba a punto de matarte, no nos quedó más remedio que sedarlo y traerlos a ambos al hospital, si ya sabías lo que casi ocurrió hace 6 años, ¿Cómo se te ocurre acercarte a él cuando tenía un ataque en el estado que estabas?-

De todo lo que dijo las únicas palabras que procesa mi mente es "Estado en el que estaba", eso hace que inmediatamente intente sentarme para ver mi vientre, pero siento un dolor proveniente del mismo, por lo que coloco mi mano para comprobar que mi bebé siga ahí, pero lo único que siento es la tela del vendaje que cubre todo mi vientre.

-¿Dónde está mi bebé?- pregunto con la voz entre cortada.

-Está bien preciosa, no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte, pero lo que pasó es que cuando llegaste al hospital tu bebé había perdido mucha agua y a los doctores no les quedó más remedio que practicarte una cesárea para evitar que algo le pasara al pequeño, nació antes de lo previsto, pero está sano, en cuanto puedan te lo van a traer- eso hace que un gran peso desaparezca de mis hombros pero no por completo.

-¿Y Willow?-

-Está Con Effie en la casa, todo el día de ayer estuvo aquí afuera en el pasillo, llorando queriendo ver a sus papás, hasta que se quedó dormida y nos la llevamos a la casa, porque si no, no hubiera habido otra forma de llevárnosla-

Asiento agradecida, ya que no me encuentro en condiciones para responder todas las preguntas que me hará Willow en cuando me vea.

-¿Peeta?- pregunto de pronto.

Haymitch suelta un suspiro antes de decir.

-Se encuentra en el ala de psicología, al otro lado del hospital, ha estado ahí desde que lo trajeron-

-¿Cómo está?-

-Mal, no ha dejado de culparse por lo ocurrido, ya tratamos de hablar con él para aclararle lo ocurrido y decirle que tú y su hijo se encuentran bien pero no nos quiere escuchar, no deja que nadie lo visite-

-Necesito verlo- digo mientras ignoro el dolor de mi vientre e intento levantarme de la camilla pero Haymitch me detiene.

-Preciosa, creo que no es lo más conveniente en estos momentos, muy apenas te puedes mantener en pie, y creo que el verte así solo hará que su culpa aumente-

-Pero Es mi esposo y necesito verlo- digo molesta.

De pronto entra una enfermera y antes de que pueda decir algo al respecto el sedante entra a mi cuerpo, dejándome dormida.

\/\/\/

Cuando vuelvo a despertar no se encuentra nadie en la habitación más que una enfermera que carga un bulto envuelto con una manta azul.

-Señora Mellark, despertó justo a tiempo para alimentar a su bebé, estaba a punto de llevármelo a los cuneros- dice alegre mientras coloca a mi hijo en mis brazos.

Me ayuda a acomodarme para darle de comer al bebé para luego retirarse.

-Si se le ofrece algo no dude en apretar el botón al lado de la camilla- dice antes de cerrar la puerta.

Por primera vez desde que nació sostengo a mi hijo en brazos, mientras le doy de comer, aprecio cada uno de sus rasgos, y me doy cuenta de que así como Willow es idéntica a mí, él es idéntico a Peeta.

-Tu padre se pondrá muy feliz cuando te vea- le digo mientras acaricio su rostro, tratando de memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos, cuando de pronto abre sus ojos.

Son mis ojos, ese gris que siempre nos caracterizó a los de la veta, contrasta con su piel clara.

Observa atento la habitación mientras come, y yo la observo embobada.

Cuando termina y me acomodo la ropa, Se abre la puerta de la habitación y Willow entra corriendo.

-¡Mami!- grita al entrar, pero al ver a su hermano en mis brazos se calla y se acerca lentamente a la camilla.

Haymitch la ayuda a subir a la camilla para que vea mejor a su hermano, y ella se sienta a la orilla.

-Él es tu hermanito, Willow- le digo y ella no despega la mirada de su hermano.

-¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?- pregunta Effie.

-No lo sé, apenas lo iba a comenzar a discutir con Peeta- digo seria, al ver que Peeta se está perdiendo este momento con su hijo.

-Rye- Dice Willow de pronto.

-¿Qué dijiste Willow?- le pregunto.

-Rye, así quería mi papi que se llamara mi hermano, me lo dijo una vez- dice tomando la mano de su hermano.

-Rye- digo en un susurro- Me gusta, Bienvenido al mundo Rye- digo haciendo que él comience a reír.

Pasan las horas hasta que Haymitch y Effie tienen que irse, Willow los convence para que la dejen quedarse y cuando lo logra se acurruca junto a mí y Rye.

\/\/\/

No es hasta tres días después de su nacimiento que Rye y yo somos dados de alta.

-Quiero Verlo- digo y Haymitch inmediatamente sabe de lo que hablo porque me conduce por una serie de pasillos hasta que llegamos a una puerta que supongo es la de la habitación de Peeta.

-Lo mejor será que entres primero sola, luego con tus hijos- dice tomando a Willow en brazos sabiendo que es capaz de entrar detrás de mí sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Le doy a Rye a Effie, y coloco sobre la perilla de la puerta, tomo una gran bocanada de aire para luego entrar.

Lo veo dándome la sentado frente a la ventana, no hace ademán de querer voltear a ver de quien se trata, por lo cual me acerco a dónde está y cuando estoy a un par de pasos de él digo.

-Hola-

No hay respuesta alguna.

Me coloco frente a él y me doy cuenta de que tiene su vista fija a un punto inexistente en el piso para evitar verme.

Me arrodillo y tomo su rostro entre mis manos para obligarlo a verme.

-Peeta, Mírame, estoy bien, no me hiciste nada malo- Por fin sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y puedo ver el dolor en su rostro.

-Eso no es cierto, mira las marcas que dejé en tu cuello- dice pasando sus dedos por los ligeros moretones que todavía no desaparecen de mi cuello, luego su mirada baja a mi vientre y rápidamente la aparta dolido.

-Él bebé se encuentra bien, ya nació, es idéntico a tí- le digo con la voz entrecortada esperando que sé de cuenta de todo.

-¿Ya nació?- pregunta y puedo ver una chispa de emoción en sus ojos.

-Sí, está esperándonos afuera junto a Willow- le digo mientras lo abrazo feliz de ver que ya es el mismo de antes.

-Lo siento- murmura en mi oído.

-No tienes nada porque disculparte, además ya es hora de que conozcas a tu hijo- digo mientras voy por nuestros hijos.

Willow al entrar se lanza a los brazos de su padre quien la recibe emocionado.

-Tienes que ver a Rye papi, se parece mucho a ti- dice Willow emocionada.

-¿Rye?- pregunta Peeta.

-Sí, Willow me dijo que así querías que se llamara- le digo mientras coloco a Rye en sus brazos.

Apenas está en sus brazos Rye abre sus ojos y observa atentamente su padre.

-Tiene tu ojos- dice emocionado.

Seguimos un rato así, hasta que levanto a Willow en brazos para que siga viendo a su hermano.

-Quédate con nosotros- le digo de pronto a Peeta.

-Siempre- responde depositando un beso en mi boca.  
**\**

**/\/\/**

**No Olviden Comentar qué Les Pareció.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	29. Epílogo

-Mami, anda entra al agua- dice Willow que acaba de entrar al lago, seguida de Peeta.

-Ya voy, solo déjame cambiar a tu hermanito- le digo y ella asiente entusiasmada.

Me quito el vestido que traía puesto para quedar en traje de baño, luego le cambio la ropa a Rye dejándolo solo en pantalones cortos para que pueda estar a gusto en el agua.

-Mami, llow.- señala Rye a Willow quien está jugando en el agua, mientras termino de cambiarlo.

-Sí cariño, ahorita vamos con Willow- digo mientras lo tomo en brazos.

Desde que nació, Rye y Willow se han vuelto inseparables, ella siempre está cuidándolo y él siempre anda detrás de ella.

Dice Peeta que es como si nos viera a Prim y a mí de niñas, y es cierto, es exactamente lo mismo.

-Papi- dice Rye en cuanto entramos al lago y Peeta lo toma en brazos.

-Mira mami, ya sé nadar mejor- dice Willow mientras nada alrededor mío, para luego sumergirse y salir a flote, salpicándonos a todos, haciendo que Rye ría emocionado y golpeé el agua con sus manitas.

Apenas el año pasado trajimos a Willow por primera vez al lago, de hecho no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que yo había vuelto a venir y todo gracias a que cada vez que venía recordaba aquella vez en la que casi Willow muere.

Pero después de múltiples suplicas por parte de ella y Peeta, decidimos que ya era hora de volver.

Esta es la Primera vez que venimos desde que Rye Nació, estábamos esperando a que cumpliera un año y el clima fuera favorable para venir.

Seguimos en el lago unas horas más, hasta que decidimos que ya es hora de salir a comer.

Mientras estamos comiendo me doy cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que pasamos Peeta y yo por fin somos felices el uno al lado del otro acompañados de nuestros hijos.

Así como hay días buenos hay días malos en los cuales nos acordamos de todas nuestras pérdidas, pero a ver a nuestros hijos esos sentimientos de culpa y tristeza desaparecen.

Willow ya nos ha preguntado sobre nuestro pasado y nosotros le explicamos sobre todo aquello de una forma en que lo entienda todo y no quede traumada.

No voy a decir que fue fácil hacerlo, pero contábamos con la ayuda del libro y nuestros amigos, lo cual ayudó a hacer todo más llevadero.

Sabemos que Rye Pronto comenzará a hacer las mismas preguntas, lo bueno es que también contaremos con el apoyo de nuestra hija.

Al estar rodeada de mi familia me pongo a repetir mentalmente aquellas palabras que me enseñaron en el distrito trece.

_"Me Llamo Katniss Mellark, tengo 30 años. Estuve dos veces en los Juegos Del Hambre. Sobreviví a Ellos. Fui el Sinsajo. Motivé a todos los distritos a levantarse en contra del Capitolio. Ganamos. Estamos Viviendo en un período de paz en el cual ya no hay que preocuparnos por el hambre y los Juegos. Me casé con Peeta Mellark. Tenemos Dos Hijos. Willow y Rye Mellark. Tiene año. No me arrepiento de traerlos al mundo. Fue difícil superar nuestras pérdidas para poder seguir adelante, pero juntos pudimos hacerlo. Y a pesar de todo..._

_Sé que hay juegos mucho peores."_


End file.
